Reinblut
by kindheitstraum
Summary: Denn nur das Blut in deinen Adern zählt. Caroline muss nach Hogwarts, wo Sirius ist, mit dem sie nicht reden darf. Wenn es doch nur so einfach wäre, auf den Spaß zu verzichten mit dem Casanova der Schule verlobt zu sein... Auf ENG: /qyfyJf
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Ich konnte mich noch genau daran erinnern. An den Tag, an dem man mich mit Sirius Orion Black verlobte.  
>Ich war gerade einmal neun Jahre alt. Genauso wie Sirius. Meine Familie, die Whites, waren sehr gut mit den Blacks befreundet. So wie ich mit Sirius.<br>Doch eines Tages bat man Sirius und mich zuzuhören.  
>Vater sagte, dass wenn Menschen älter werden, sie heirateten und sich lieb hatten. Und da Sirius und ich gerne zusammen waren und täglich miteinander spielten und uns schon so lieb hatten, hätten er und Onkel Orion beschlossen, dass ich Sirius in zehn Jahren heiraten würde.<br>Natürlich waren wir begeistert. Sirius strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und kam sogar noch öfter zu Besuch als vorher.  
>Trotzdem wurden im Laufe der zwei Jahre die Besuche seltener und ich sah Sirius noch kaum. Wir schrieben und mindestens einmal in der Woche, aber auch das wurde weniger.<br>Immer noch war es eine Gewissheit, dass ich Sirius heiraten würde und ich sagte nichts dagegen, ich mochte ihn.  
>Als Sirius seinen elften Geburtstag feierte, bekam er einen Brief aus Hogwarts. Einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Er war sichtlich begeistert und prahlte sooft er konnte.<br>Ich bekam keinen Brief. Es wurde beschlossen, dass mich Mutter Zuhause unterrichten sollte.  
>Ich weigerte mich nicht. Ich liebte meine Mutter und wollte mich nicht von ihr trennen.<br>Doch wegen meinem Privatunterricht brach der Kontakt zu Sirius komplett. Seit dem ersten September 1971 hörte ich nichts von ihm. Auch als ich meine ZAGs auf Hogwarts absolvierte - man sollte anmerken, dass ich Bestnoten hatte - sprachen wir nicht miteinander.  
>Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass Sirius Black das Haus Gryffindor besuchte und sich weigerte auch nur einen einzigen schwarzmagischen Zauber auszuführen.<br>Mein Vater hatte mir verboten mit ihm zu sprechen. Ich hatte nicht widersprochen.  
>Aber nicht ich hatte den Kontakt gebrochen, sondern Sirius. Mit ihm hatte ich meinen einzigen Freund verloren.<p> 


	2. Kapitel 1

**Mord**

»Ein stummer Zauber, Caroline! Stumm! Du darfst nichts sagen.« Mutter schimpfte zu Recht mit mir. Seit einem ganzen Jahr versuchte ich es schon, doch der stumme Zauber wollte mir nicht gelingen.  
>»Ja, Mutter«, senkte ich meinen Kopf. Ich liebte Mutter. Auch wenn sie meist sehr streng mit mir umging. Sie war meine beste Freundin. Sie war meine einzige Freundin.<br>»Also, noch einmal«, sagte sie beruhigt und strich ihre blonden Haare nach hinten. Von ihr hatte ich meine blonden Locken geerbt.  
>»Denke. Konzentriere dich.«<br>Ich tat, worum sie mich bat und schloss meine Augen. Der Zauberspruch erschien vor meinem inneren Auge. Er sah mächtig aus. Fast so, als würde er von alleine tun, was seine Aufgabe war. Aber eigentlich war es nur ein billiger Schwebezauber.  
><em>Wingardium Leviosa<em>, dachte ich mit aller Kraft, doch die Feder vor mir bewegte sich nicht einmal.  
>»Caroline.« Diesmal seufzte Mutter nur. »Du kannst gehen, Liebes.«<br>»Aber Mutter-«, begann ich schon zu sprechen, doch die rechte Hand meiner Mutter war schon in der Höhe. Das hieß, dass die, noch nicht einmal angefangene, Diskussion vorbei war. Widersprüche jeder Art waren nutzlos und sogar tabu.  
>»Ja, Mutter.« Es war nur ein Nuscheln, aber sie verstand es und ich verließ den Saal.<br>Ich lernte für gewöhnlich im Speisesaal oder in der Küche, damit ich auch beobachten konnte, wie unsere Hauselfen die verschiedenen Mahlzeiten vorbereiteten. Ich sollte dankbar sein, dass wir uns diesen Komfort leisten konnten. Nicht jede reinblütige Familie wäre so reich wie wir es waren. Als Beispiel gab Vater immer die Weasleys. Mutter pflegte immer zu sagen, dass auch die Potters verdient hatten zu schuften und zu leiden, sie wären noch größere Blutsverräter als die Weasleys. Jedoch waren sie reich, reicher als wir, reicher als jeder, den ich kannte.  
>Ich stieß gegen einen ausgewachsenen Mann, als ich meinen Gedanken nachging. Ich wusste sofort, wer es war.<br>»Entschuldige, Vater.« Dazu machte ich einen Knicks und sah auf den Boden. In seine Augen zu sehen während man sprach war strengstens verboten.  
>»Sieh mich an«, befahl er. Also für gewöhnlich war es verboten.<br>Ich gehorchte. Eine Verweigerung würde blaue Flecken mit sich bringen, an Stellen, die keiner sehen konnte. Ich blickte geradewegs in seine blauen Augen. Vor ihm hatte ich den ungewöhnlichen dunklen Blauton in meinen Augen geerbt.  
>»Die Blacks werden zu Besuch kommen«, verkündete er. »Mit Rodolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange. Ich möchte, dass du dich angemessen kleidest.«<br>»Ja, Vater.«  
>»Du wirst dein dunkelblaues Kleid anziehen, kein Schmuck tragen und auch keine weiteren Accessoires.«<br>Ich nickte.  
>Er lächelte. »Wunderbar, Caroline. Deine Mutter wird zwischenzeitlich noch kurz in die Winkel- und Nokturngasse apparieren. Falls du irgendwelche Wünsche hast, kannst du es ihr mitteilen. Ich werde mit ihr reden. Sie wird dir alles mitbringen, was du möchtest.« Als ich sein Lächeln sah, erkannte ich, warum Frauen ihn früher angehimmelt haben mussten. Er strahlte Selbstbewusstsein und Charisma aus.<br>»Danke, Vater.« Ohne meine Zähne zu zeigen, lächelte ich. Mit einem Knicks begab ich mich seitlich, damit Vater passieren konnte.  
>Man sah, dass er zufrieden mit mir war. Ich war seine Vorzeigetochter. Ich tat alles, was er mir befiehl. Ich hatte ja auch keine andere Meinung oder Freunde. Nur durch Privatunterricht von meiner Mutter lernte ich und war qualifiziert für die Prüfungen auf Hogwarts. In weniger als einem Jahr würde ich zum zweiten und auch letzten Mal das Schulgelände betreten, um meine Prüfungen zum UTZ abzulegen und anerkannt zu werden. Vater und Mutter hofften, dass der dunkle Lord mich zu einem seiner Todesser machen würde. Ihr Ansehen würde steigen und niemand könnte je wieder ein Wort über Jackson verlieren können.<br>Ich bat meine Mutter mir verschiedene Bücher mitzubringen. Ich brauchte nichts anderes. Kleidung kaufte man mir sowieso - egal, ob es mir gefiel oder nicht. Aber ich hatte gelernt, mich dem Geschmack meiner Mutter anzupassen.  
>Danach ging ich in mein Zimmer, um mich fertig zu machen. Vater hatte zwar gesagt, der Besuch würde abends kommen, aber bei Bella wusste man nie.<br>Ich versuchte gerade den Reißverschluss meines Kleides nach oben zu ziehen, als ein lautes _Plopp_ ertönte und ich Bella auf dem Spiegel erkennen konnte.  
>Sie lachte, als sie mich sah. »Du kannst doch zaubern, Schätzchen«, sagte sie und zog mit ihrem Zauberstab den Reißverschluss nach oben.<br>»Danke«, lächelte ich sie an und drehte mich zu ihr, um sie zu begrüßen. »Herzlich Willkommen«, murmelte ich, als ich einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.  
>Wieder lachte sie. »Wieso so förmlich heute?«<br>Ich verdrehte die Augen. »Ich hatte heute Unterricht. Muss mich wohl ziemlich gut in meine Rolle hineinversetzt haben.« Dann drehte ich mich zum Spiegel, um nach meinen Haaren zu sehen. Würde auch nur eine einzige Strähne falsch sitzen, mein Vater würde mich morgen ohne Abendessen schlafen lassen.  
>Ich kämmte meine Haare. »Gut so?«<br>Bellatrix zuckte mit den Schultern und machte einen Schritt nach vorne, sodass sie genau hinter mir stand. »Zu sehr braves Mädchen, wenn du mich fragst.«  
>Ich wollte etwas erwidern, als mein Blick auf ihren Ringfinger fiel. An dem kein Ring steckte.<br>Entsetzt drehte ich mich zu ihr. »Dein Ring?«  
>Wieder zuckte sie mit den Schultern. »Du trägst deinen Verlobungsring doch auch nicht. Mein Cousin wäre schwer enttäuscht von dir, Schätzchen«, scherzte sie.<br>»Du weißt, dass mein Vater mich umbringen würde, wenn ich diesen Ring tragen würde. Außerdem bin ich nur verlobt. Du bist verheiratet.« Ich sah zu meinem Nachttisch und öffnete eine Schublade. Es war nur ein schwarzes Kästchen drin. Und darin war mein Verlobungsring. Ich nahm es kurz in die Hand. Es passte perfekt an meinen Finger. Irgendein schwarzmagischer Zauber sorgte dafür, dass es sich anpasste. Als ich den Ring bekommen hatte, was ich glücklich gewesen. Es waren schöne Zeiten gewesen.  
>Plötzlich waren Schreie zu hören. Ich hörte Vater meinen Namen rufen.<br>»Was ist los?«, fragte Bella und zückte ihren Zauberstab. Ich tat es ihr gleich und zog meinen Stab aus meinem rechten Stiefel.  
>Flüche in verschiedenen Farben rasten durch den Flur, als ich die Tür öffnete.<br>»Der Orden«, zischte Bella und hielt ihren Stab gegen den dunklen Mal an ihrem Arm. Augenblicklich füllte sich mein Zimmer mit weiteren Todessern.  
>Ich blickte noch einmal aus meinem Zimmer. Vater duellierte mit drei Personen gleichzeitig. Zwei Frauen, ein Mann. Der Mann war dunkelhaarig und trug eine Brille. Die Frau neben ihr hatte rotblonde Haare und dunkle Augen. Potters. Die letzte Frau wirkte strenger als die beiden. Ihre Haare waren streng nach hinten gebunden und eine quadratische Brille verdeckte fast ihre katzenähnlichen Augen.<br>»_Protego_«, brüllte ich und blockte einen Zauber gegen mich ab. Trotz Lautstärke hörte ich die Frau knurren, als zwei weitere Personen hinter ihnen auftauchten. Arthur und Molly Weasley. Ich kannte ihre Gesichter aus dem _Propheten_. Sie waren berühmt für ihre Muggelfreundlichkeit.  
>»<em>Avada Kedavra<em>«, fluchte die Frau mit den Katzenaugen und zielte an mir vorbei. Mein Blick folgte ihrem grünen Fluch und ich sah meine Mutter zu Boden fallen. Sie hatte plötzlich vor meinem Vater gestanden, welcher nun disappierte.  
>»Nein«, flüsterte ich und fiel auf die Knie. Auf allen vieren krabbelte ich zu meiner Mutter. Ich wusste, dass Bella verhindern würde, dass irgendein Fluch auch in meine Nähe kommen würde, aber es war mir auch egal.<br>Mehrere _Plopps_ ertönten, als ich bei meiner Mutter ankam. Ich wusste, dass sie verschwunden waren.  
>»Mutter?«, flüsterte ich, doch sie regte sich nicht. »Mum?« Tränen kullerten meine Wange herab.<br>Ich spürte Bellas Hand auf meiner Schulter und fing an zu schluchzen. Sie umarmte mich. Auch, wenn sie den Tod so liebte, unsere Freundschaft war eng genug, dass sie sich in diesem Fall nicht amüsierte.  
>»Das war Minerva McGonagall. Sie ist Lehrerin in Hogwarts«, flüsterte sie mir zu. »Ich werde mich für dich rächen«, versprach sie.<p>

Eine Woche später, am siebten August, feierte ich meinen siebzehnten Geburtstag. Ich hatte ein schwarzes Kleid an. Mein Vater war seit dem Todestag meiner Mutter spurlos verschwunden und ich lebte alleine in der riesigen Villa.  
>Gelegentlich kamen verschiedene reinblütige Familien zu Besuch, um mir ihr Beileid auszusprechen, aber ich trauerte nicht. Vor zwei Tagen hatte ich ein Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen, indem stand, dass man erfreut wäre, wenn ich mein letztes Jahr für die UTZ Ausbildung nach Hogwarts kommen würde. Ich blickte noch einmal auf den Brief.<p>

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
>Minerva McGonagall<br>stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

»Aber selbstverständlich komme ich, Minerva. Ich muss doch den Mord an meiner Mutter rächen.«  
>Ich blickte auf den Ring an meinem Finger. Ich hatte ihn nicht abgenommen.<br>»Betty«, rief ich und die Hauselfin erschien sofort neben mir.  
>»Meine Herrin?«<br>»Nimm das«, ich drückte ihr die Liste für Hogwarts und ein Beutel mit Geld in die Hand, »und kaufte alles, was auf diesem Pergament steht. Sofort.«  
>»Ja, meine Herrin.« Und schon war sie verschwunden.<br>Dann holte ich Pergament, Tinte und Feder aus der Schublade im Wohnzimmer.  
>»<em>Bella<em>«, schrieb ich. »_ Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Bitte bringe Regulus mit. Ich möchte alles über das Leben in Hogwarts wissen. Caroline_«


	3. Kapitel 2

**Überraschung**

Ein Knistern weckte mich. Ich war auf der Couch eingeschlafen, als ich die ganzen Notizzettel noch einmal durchging, die Regulus mit mir erstellt hatte. Ich hatte nun den Überblick über ganz Hogwarts.  
>Meine Hand glitt hinunter zu meinen Stiefeln und ich zog vorsichtig meinen Zauberstab raus. Mit aller Kraft dachte ich <em>Lumos<em> und die Spitze meines Zauberstabs leuchtete schwach. Ich hatte es geschafft, ich konnte lautlose Zauber ausführen! Nach etlichen Versuchen.  
>Aber ich würde nicht das Klischee erfüllen und »Wer ist da?« rufen. Es war lächerlich. Als würde der Dieb oder Mörder mir seinen Namen verraten. Stattdessen durchleuchtete ich das Wohnzimmer und meine suchenden Blicke machten beim Kamin halt.<br>»Du?«, fauchte ich, als ich das Gesicht meines Vaters erkannte. »Vater, wo warst du? Was ist passiert? Warum bist du so plötzlich verschwunden?« Die Fragen sprudelten nur so aus mir heraus, ohne, dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte.  
>»Ich werde dir alles erklären, Caroline. Bist du alleine?« Seine Stimme klang nervös, was mich auch etwas nervös machte. Ich wusste, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, daher nickte ich.<br>Sein Gesicht verschwand und kurz darauf stand er vor mir.  
>»Ich höre, Vater.«<p>

Tränen flossen an meiner Wange herab.  
>»Ich muss jetzt gehen, Caroline. Sie dürfen mich nicht finden.«<br>Ich nickte. »Ja, Vater. Ich verstehe.«  
>Seine Gesichtszüge wurden plötzlich ganz sanft und er strich mit einer Hand über meine Wange. »Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dich alleine lassen zu müssen.«<br>Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen. »Ich weiß.«  
>Er küsste meine Stirn, flüsterte »Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz« und disapparierte mit einem lauten <em>Plopp<em>. Er hatte nicht gesagt, wohin er ging. Ich durfte das nicht wissen. Man könnte mir schließlich Veritaserum in das Getränk mischen und mich damit zwingen seinen Standort preiszugeben.  
>Mehrere Hauselfen erschienen augenblicklich im Wohnzimmer.<br>»Ist was passiert?«, »Fehlt Ihnen was, meine Herrin?«, »Soll ich Mrs Lestrange rufen?« und diverse weitere Fragen dieser Art kamen aus ihren Mündern.  
>»Ruhe!«, sagte ich. »Es geht mir gut. Mir fehlt nichts. Verschwindet, bis ich euch rufe.« Die Hauselfen gehorchten. Und wieder war ich allein.<p>

Es war der Morgen des ersten September, die Uhr schlug zehn Mal und ich war bereit. Meine Koffer waren gepackt, ich hatte geduscht, gefrühstückt und mich umgezogen.  
>Auch wenn Vater es hasste, hatte ich heute Muggelkleidung an. Ein weißes T-Shirt mit einem dunkelblauen kurzen Rock und einer Jacke in derselben dunklen Farbe. In meinen blonden Locken saß eine blaue Schleife und meine Stiefel, wo in einem mein Zauberstab drin steckte, waren ebenfalls blau. Außerdem trug ich neben weiterem Schmuck den Verlobungsring.<br>Mein Blick ruhte auf ihm. Die Diamanten glänzten wunderschön, aber ich konnte den Ring nicht anbehalten. Was würde es mir bringen?  
>»Bringt mir bitte einer einen Kaffee!«, rief ich durch das Haus, während ich versuchte den Ring wieder abzunehmen.<br>Mehrere _Plopp_-Geräusche unterbrachen mich jedoch dabei.  
>Ich blickte auf und erkannte Orion Black mit seinem Sohn Regulus und seiner Nichte Bellatrix Lestrange. Ich musste mich zwingen sie nicht anzufauchen. Nach den Dingen, die mir mein Vater erzählt hatte, würde ich sie am liebsten mit einem Unverzeihlichen verfluchen.<br>Jedoch lächelte ich höflich und machte einen Knicks - so wie es üblich in meiner Familie war.  
>»Mr Black. Guten Morgen, Sir«, sagte ich mit einem falschen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. »Hallo, Regulus. Bella.« Nach einem Nicken in die Richtung der beiden, wandte ich mich wieder dem monströsen Mann vor mir zu.<br>»Ist etwas passiert, Sir? Haben Sie meinen Vater gefunden?«  
>»Nein, leider nicht, Caroline. Aber wir suchen ihn alle. Wir werden ihn sicher bald finden.«<br>Ich seufzte erleichtert auf, ließ es mir aber nicht anmerken. »Was ist dann der Grund Eures Besuches? Setzten Sie sich doch.« Ich deutete auf die Sessel und wartete bis sie saßen. »Möchten Sie etwas trinken?«  
>»Nein, danke, Caroline. Setze du dich doch bitte auch. Es geht um meinen Sohn.« Orion Black klang ungewöhnlich höflich. Er würde mich um ein Gefallen bitten.<br>»Regulus?«, fragte ich und nahm den Kaffee, den mir eine der Hauselfen brachte. Mein Blick huschte kurz zu ihm.  
>Ich sah Bella schmunzeln. »Nein«, sagte sie mit einem amüsierten Unterton, »es geht um Sirius.«<br>»Was ist mit ihm?«  
>»Wie du weißt, hat er den Kontakt zu uns abgebrochen. Er weigert sich dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen.«<br>Ich nickte und nahm einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee.  
>»Ich möchte, dass du ihn umstimmst.«<br>Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich die Worte aus dem Mund von Orion Black hörte.  
>»Ich würde Ihnen sehr gerne helfen, Sir, aber ich habe seit Jahren nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Wie soll ich das denn machen?«<br>Er lachte. Orion Black lachte. Ich sah das zum ersten Mal.  
>»Ich bin mir sicher, Regulus hat dir auch von Sirius' Frauengeschichten erzählt. Es wird nicht sehr schwer sein an ihn kommen. Und schon gar nicht mit deinem Aussehen«, versprach er. »Du wirst schon deine Wege finden.«<br>Innerlich grinste ich. »Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Sir.« Ich stellte die leere Kaffeetasse auf den Tisch.  
>»Sehr schön. Nun lass uns gehen. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du deinen Zug verpasst.«<br>Ich lächelte ihn an.  
>»Kreacher wartet mit meinem Gepäck schon vor dem Bahnhof. Du kannst doch einen deiner Hauselfen mit deinen Koffern zu ihm schicken und dann apparieren wir zusammen dahin?«, schlug Regulus vor.<br>»Das ist eine wundervolle Idee, Cousin«, trällerte Bella.  
>»Na gut. Sonny!«, rief ich und die Hauselfin erschien vor mir. »Nimm mein Gepäck und appariere zu Kreacher von dem Bahnhof King's Cross. Ich komme sofort nach.«<br>»Ja, meine Herrin.« Und schon war sie verschwunden.  
>»Tommy!«, rief ich den nächsten Hauselfen zu mir. »Ihr dürft alle gehen und die freie Zeit, in der ich nicht da bin, so verbringen wie ihr wollt. Einmal die Woche, montags, werdet ihr kommen und das Haus putzen und lüften. In den Schulferien werdet ihr alle wieder hier sein. Außerdem wird jeder erscheinen, wenn ich ihn rufe. Egal wo und wann. Verstanden?«<br>»Ja, meine Herrin.«  
>»Gut«, lächelte ich. »Ihr dürft gehen, sobald Sonny wieder da ist. Nimm bitte die Kaffeetasse da gleich mit.«<br>Ich drehte mich zu meinen Gästen. »Es tut mir leid. Aber wir können nun gehen.«  
>Regulus hakte sich bei seinem Vater ein und ich mich bei Bella. Ich war noch nie am Bahnhof gewesen und hatte daher keine Ahnung wie es dort aussah. Also mussten wir seit-an-seit apparieren.<br>Es kam mir wie Ewigkeiten vor bis wir endlich ankamen. Ich konnte das Apparieren einfach nicht ausstehen.  
>Mein Gepäck war schon auf einem Gepäckwagen, genauso wie das von Regulus.<br>»Du kannst wieder nach Hause, Sonny.«  
>»Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß auf Hogwarts, Miss.«<br>»Danke, Sonny«, lächelte ich sie an und sie verschwand mit einem Knicks.  
>»Ich werde mich hier von euch verabschieden. Ich wünsche die ebenfalls viel Spaß und Glück, Caroline«, sagte Orion Black.<br>»Danke, Sir.«  
>Mit einem »Vergiss nicht zu schreiben, Regulus« verschwand auch er und wir waren nur noch zu dritt an der Ecke.<br>»Ich muss leider auch gehen.« Bella drückte mich fest an sich. »Du musst mir schreiben, Care. Ich will wissen wie Mission »Ich-verführe-Sirius-Black« verläuft.«  
>Ich lachte kurz auf. »Okay. Ich werde dir schreiben.«<br>»Man sieht sich, Cousin«, meinte sie noch zu Regulus und disapparierte ebenfalls.  
>»Da waren es nur noch zwei«, murmelte Regulus.<br>Ich musste grinsen. »Lass uns gehen.«

»Vergiss es.« Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Regulus _musste_ Witze machen.  
>»Es ist mein voller Ernst.«<br>Ich sah ihn ungläubig an. »Ich soll auf diese Wand rennen?«  
>Er rollte mit den Augen. »Du sollst <em>durch<em> die Wand rennen, Care. Dadurch.«  
>»Wenn ihr euch nicht entscheiden könnt, ob ihr nun nach Hogwarts wollt oder nicht, dann lasst mich bitte durch«, sagte eine genervte weibliche Stimme. Vermutlich stand sie schon etwas hinter uns.<br>Ich sah sie kurz an und machte Platz. Sie rannte auf die Wand zu und war kurz darauf verschwunden.  
><em>Das funktioniert ja wirklich<em>, dachte ich, sagte aber etwas ganz anderes. »Wer war das?«  
>»Mary McDonald, Gryffindor, dein Jahrgang. Beste Freundin der Schlammblüterin Lily Evans.«<br>Ich nickte. »Fein. Ich werde durch diese Wand rennen.«  
>Regulus seufzte erleichtert. »Na endlich.«<br>Und ohne etwas zu erwidern rannte ich auf die Wand zu und nichts passierte. Im nächsten Augenblick war ich an einem ganz anderen Ort. Ein roter Zug mit der Aufschrift _Hogwarts-Express_ und die Gleisbezeichnung »9¾« stach mir ins Auge.  
>»Ich sag doch, dass nichts passieren wird«, sagte Regulus hinter mir. »Sag mal, wie bist du denn bei deinen ZAGs nach Hogwarts gekommen?«<br>»Flohpulver«, murmelte ich geistig abwesend. Ich war voll und ganz auf die Menschen konzentriert. Ich hatte noch nie so viele Zauberer und Hexen auf einem Haufen gesehen.  
>»Regulus?« Ich drehte mich zu ihm. »Ich möchte die Zugfahrt alleine verbringen.«<br>»Sicher?«, fragte er. »Das wird ziemlich lange dauern.«  
>»Ich bin mir sicher.«<br>»Dann sehen wir uns in Hogwarts.«  
>Ich lächelte ihn falsch an, als er mit seinem Gepäckwagen zu seinen Freunden ging.<br>Ich erkannte Severus Snape unter ihnen. Er war ein Halbblut. Seine Mutter war damals mit meiner Mutter auf Hogwarts.  
>»Also los, Caroline«, flüsterte ich zu mir selbst.<br>Ich nahm meinen Zauberstab aus meinem rechten Stiefel und dachte mit größter Kraft _Wingardium Leviosa_ und ließ somit meine Koffer zum Zug schweben.  
>»Zaubern außerhalb von Hogwarts ist Minderjährigen untersagt.«<br>Ich sah mich um. Ein gutaussehender, großer Junge stand hinter mir.  
>»Ich bin siebzehn.«<br>»Das ist unmöglich«, grinste er. »Dann wärst du in meinem Jahrgang. Und ich kenne dich nicht.«  
>»Es ist mein erstes Jahr hier.«<br>»Schulwechsel?«  
>»Privatunterricht.«<br>»Wow. Und was bringt dich nach Hogwarts?«  
>Ich verschränkte die Arme. »Meine Lehrerin wurde ermordet.«<br>»Dann besorg dir doch eine neue.«  
>»Meine Mutter war meine Lehrerin.«<br>Sein Grinsen verschwand. »Das tut mir aber leid. Was ist mit deinem Vater?«  
>»Abgehauen.«<br>»Autsch...« Ein Licht ging in ihm auf. »Warte. Du bist Caroline White, richtig? Die reichste junge Hexe Englands.«  
>»Exakt. Die bin ich.«<br>Er streckte seine Hand aus. »Zachary Andrews, halbblut, Ravenclaw.«  
>Ich sah seine Hand an, machte aber keine Anstalten sie zu nehmen.<br>»Es freut mich dich kennenzulernen«, fuhr er fort.  
>»Danke.«<br>»Ich nehme an, wir sehen uns in Hogwarts?«  
>Ich musste wieder grinsen. »Ich gehe davon aus, ja.«<br>Er lächelte noch ein letztes Mal, bevor er verschwand.  
>»Vollidiot«, murmelte ich und stieg mit meinen Koffern in den Zug.<br>Es dauerte nicht lange und ich fand ein leeres Abteil. Mit einem Schwenken meines Zauberstabs waren meine Koffer auf der Ablege.  
>Im nächsten Moment platzte jedoch schon jemand anderes ins Abteil.<br>»... sofort los. Wenn ich nicht pünktlich komme, bringt mich Lily wirklich um. Diesmal hätte sie sogar einen nachvollziehbaren Grund.«  
>Es waren vier Jungs. Ich erkannte die Rumtreiber. Von ihnen hatte mir Regulus stundenlang erzählt.<br>Ein anderer nahm das Wort an sich, sie hatten mich noch nicht wahrgenommen, da sie mit dem Rücken das Abteil betraten.  
>»Evans wird dir so und so den Kopf abreißen, Krone. Schon alleine weil ihr beide Schulsprecher seid und ein Bad teilen müsst.« Das war Sirius.<br>»Da kann ich doch- Oh. Wer bist du denn?« James Potter sah mich verwirrt an. Nun richteten alle vier ihre Blicke auf mich.  
>»Du?«<br>»Ja ich, Sirius. Oder ist dir _Tatze_ lieber?« Ich setzte ein Grinsen auf und verschränkte die Arme.  
>»Was suchst du hier?« Sein Blick versteinerte sich. Er war wütend.<br>»Tatze?«, fragte einer von hinten. Es war Peter Pettigrew. »Wer ist das?«  
>»Caroline White«, antwortete der andere. Remus Lupin. »Reinblütin. Die reichste junge Hexe Englands. Ihre Mutter wurde ermordet und ihr Vater ist abgehauen.«<br>»Da liest jemand den _Tagespropheten_.« Ich streckte meine Hand aus. »Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, Remus.«  
>Er lächelte und nahm meine Hand. »Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits.«<br>Ich wandte mich an James. »Musst du nicht um elf im Abteil der Schulsprecher sein? Lily Evans wird nicht sehr erfreut sein, wenn du dich verspätest, Potter. Sie hat doch auch so schon eine starke Abneigung, was dich betrifft.«  
>»Von wo weißt du das?« Er hob eine Augenbraue.<br>»Man informiert sich über Blutsverräter, Potter. Besonders wenn sie Animagi sind.«  
>Die vier atmeten tief ein.<br>»Warum weiß sie davon?«, fragte Pettigrew.  
>Sirius fasste meine Handgelenke und zog mich an sich. »Was willst du?«<br>»Meinen Schulabschluss machen. Und jetzt lass mich los, Sirius. Du tust mir weh. Und man tut seiner Verlobten nicht weh.« Ich hob meine Hand und zeigte ihm mein Ring  
>Er ließ meine Hände wieder fallen.<br>Ich lächelte schwach. »Überraschung, bester Freund. Überraschung.«

Ich war im Büro von Albus Dumbledore. Ich sollte vor den Erstklässlern in ein Haus eingeteilt werden und wegen einer Bitte meinerseits wurde ich im Büro des Schulleiters eingeteilt.  
>Professor McGonagall setzte mir den alten Hut auf. Es widerstrebte mir, dass sie mich berührte, aber da ich die Wahrheit kannte, ließ ich sie machen.<br>_Eine White? Na das gab's schon lange nicht mehr. Was bringt dich nach Hogwarts?_, sprach der Hut in meinem Kopf.  
><em>Als ob du das nicht wüsstest.<em>  
><em>Wie wahr, wie wahr. Nun denn. Ich sehe, du willst nach Gryffindor?<em>  
><em>Ja.<em>  
><em>Aber in Slytherin bist du besser aufgehoben.<em>  
><em>Du weißt, dass es Gryffindor sein muss.<em>  
>Der Hut seufzte. <em>Das kann ich leider nicht machen, White. Für Gryffindor brauchst du Liebe. Aber dein Herz ist mit Hass erfüllt.<em>  
>Ich riss mir den Hut vom Kopf und schlug mit den Händen auf Dumbledores Tisch. »Sie müssen mich nach Gryffindor schicken, Albus. Ich bitte Sie.«<br>McGonagall riss erschrocken den Mund auf.  
>»Ich sehe zum ersten Mal, dass jemand den Hut nicht sein Wort sprechen lässt«, antwortete Dumbledore. »Was ist passiert, Ms White?«<br>»Albus«, ging McGonagall dazwischen, »du willst doch nicht auf dieses Mädchen hören? Was sie getan hat ist unverzeihlich.«  
>Ich seufzte. »Er muss mir zuhören, Minerva. Denn ich nehme an, Sie haben meine Mutter nicht mit dem Todesfluch getötet, oder doch?«<br>Vier erschrockene Augen sahen mich an.  
>»Setzten Sie sich, Ms White. Ich glaube, da gibt es Dinge, die Sie uns erzählen sollten«, sagte Dumbledore einfühlsam und die ersten Tränen bildeten sich.<br>»Na schön. Ich werde Ihnen diese Geschichte erzählen. Aber Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall handeln oder diese Informationen weitergeben. Egal, was Sie hören werden.«  
>McGonagall legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. »Aber selbstverständlich.«<br>»Versprechen Sie es. Alle beide.«  
>»Ihre Geschichte wird diesen Raum nicht verlassen, Caroline. Niemand außer uns dreien wird es je wissen, solange Sie es nicht wollen.«<br>»Also gut«, eine Träne floss an meine Wange herab, »machen Sie sich auf Überraschungen gefasst.«

»Sie kommen selbstverständlich in mein Haus, Caroline. Etwas anderes kann nicht sein.«  
>Ich sah zu Dumbledore.<br>»Ich kann Minerva nur zustimmen. Sie kommen nach Gryffindor.«  
>Ich lächelte schwach. »Ich danke Ihnen.«<p> 


	4. Kapitel 3

**Hogwarts: Teil 1**

Es gab einige geschockte Gesichter, als ich mich an den Gryffindortisch neben Remus setzte und von diesem Tisch aus die Einteilung der Erstklässler beobachtete.  
>Da gab es Regulus, der mich enttäuscht ansah, aber mir trotzdem ein Lächeln schenkte. Auch Snape hob eine Augenbraue. Der Idiot Zachary Andrews strahlte mich übers ganze Gesicht an. Aber Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck war einmalig. Man sah die Wut in seinen Augen, trotzdem weiteten sie sich erschrocken und sein Mund klappte auf.<br>»Da nun auch unsere Erstklässler ihre Häuser gefunden haben«, begann Dumbledore, »möchte ich noch ein paar Ankündigungen machen, ehe das Essen erscheint. Die Schulsprecherposten übernehmen dieses Jahr Lily Evans und James Potter. Ihr Wohnraum wird sich gleich neben dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum befinden, da beide aus diesem Haus kommen.  
>Außerdem haben wir erstmals eine Quereinsteigerin. Caroline White wird nach sechs Jahren Privatunterricht ihr letztes Schuljahr auf Hogwarts im Hause Gryffindor verbringen.« Ich spürte wie die Blicke auf mir ruhten. »Ich heiße auch sie herzlich Willkommen und wünsche ihr ein friedliches Jahr. Und zu guter Letzt möchte ich noch einmal alle daran erinnern, dass das Betreten des Waldes verboten ist. Und nun: Guten Appetit!«<br>»Wald?«, fragte ich Remus und nahm mir etwas von den Kartoffeln.  
>»Der Wald der an Hogwarts grenzt. Wir sind vorhin mit den Kutschen daran vorbeigefahren.«<br>Ich musste zusammenzucken, als er die Kutschen erwähnte. »Sag mal, gab es keine anderen Wesen, oder warum mussten unbedingt Threstale die Kutschen ziehen?«  
>Remus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Threstale? Bist du dir da sicher?«<br>Ich nickte. »Natürlich bin ich das. Ich hab sie gesehen.«  
>»Das erklärt natürlich alles. Für mich sind sie unsichtbar. Die Kutschen werden für die meisten Schüler von nichts gezogen.«<br>»Man muss zuerst jemanden sterben gesehen haben«, murmelte ich. »Ja, klar. Dann ist es ja nachvollziehbar. Dumbledore geht ja nicht davon aus, dass seine Schüler schon jemanden sterben sehen haben.«  
>»Das, was mit deiner Mutter passiert ist, tut mir leid, Caroline.«<br>Ich sah hoch zu McGonagall. Ihr Blick ruhte auf mir. »Mir auch«, flüsterte ich.  
>Wenige Sekunden später spürte ich eine Hand an meinem Gelenk. Ich ließ mein Messer aus Überraschung auf meinen Teller fallen. Es war Sirius. Er saß mir gegenüber.<br>»Halte dich von mir und meinen Freunden fern«, zischte er mir zu. »Mach deinen Schulabschluss und verschwinde aus meinem Leben.«  
>Ich zog meine Hand zurück. »<em>Du<em> hast mir nichts zu sagen, Black. Als du mich damals im Stich gelassen hast, hast du die Chance verloren, dich in mein Leben zu mischen.«  
>Er sagte nichts, funkelte mich aber weiterhin an.<br>»Was ist los, Tatze?« James sah seinen besten Freund beunruhigt an.  
>»Ich bin los, richtig? Deine Vergangenheit. Er erinnert sich daran, dass er auch glückliche Tage im Hause Black hatte. Bevor er nach Hogwarts gekommen ist. Hab ich nicht recht, <em>Tatze<em>? Und deswegen schämst du dich.« Ich lachte leise. »Du musst dich aber damit abfinden, Black. Wir sind im gleichen Haus, im gleichen Jahrgang und«, ich schmunzelte, »ich habe dieselben Fächer belegt, die du auch hast.« Ich sah zu James. »Ich hätte gerne das Passwort für den Gemeinschaftsraum.«  
>»Lilienblüte.«<br>Dann stand ich auf. Alle Gespräche verstummten. Ich lächelte und sah zu Dumbledore ehe ich aus der großen Halle marschierte. Es waren nur die Absätze meiner Stiefel zu hören, als ich den Gang zur riesigen Tür entlang ging. Ich zog währenddessen meinen Zauberstab, und schwang ihn. Mit ihm ging die Tür auf, ich lief durch sie hindurch, drehte mich um, blickte in Dumbledores Augen, lächelte ihn noch ein letztes Mal an und knallte die Tür mit Magie wieder zu.  
>Es liefen Tränen an meiner Wange herunter, als ich den Gryffindorturm aufsuchte.<p>

Um Punkt sechs Uhr morgens war ich wach. Ich hatte zwar mitbekommen wie meine Zimmergenossinnen gestern Abend den Schlafsaal betreten hatten, aber da hatte ich schon meine Vorhänge zugezogen. Es waren außer mir noch fünf weitere Mädchen im siebten Jahrgang in Gryffindor. Da war Lily Evans, ihr Bett war noch im Schlafsaal. Mary McDonald, der ich am Morgen zuvor am Gleis begegnet war. Emilia Stevens, Jasmine Griffiths und Piper Johnson.  
>Es schliefen noch alle, als ich aufstand. Wahrscheinlich würden sie noch ein, zwei Stunden schlafen, aber ich wurde so erzogen. Schon seit meiner Kindheit war ich um sechs wach.<br>Also schlich ich auf Zehenspitzen ins Bad und nahm eine heiße Dusche. Ich wusch mir die Müdigkeit weg und schlüpfte in die Uniform. Vater würde einen Anfall kriegen, wenn er mich darin sehen würde. »Das ist für eine White nicht angemessen« wären seine Worte.  
>Auch als ich fertig war, schliefen noch alle vier. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und begab mich zum Frühstück.<br>Ich erkannte Regulus vor der Tür der Großen Halle.  
>»Guten Morgen«, lächelte ich ihn an und er fing an zu strahlen.<br>»Gut geschlafen?«  
>Ich nickte. »Wie ein Murmeltier.«<br>Er grinste. »Du weißt, dass du gestern Abend eine riesen Show abgezogen hast?«, fragte er als wir die Halle betraten.  
>»Was glaubst du denn?«, schmunzelte ich und Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck erschien vor meinem Auge.<br>»Dann sehen wir uns später?« Er hob eine Augenbraue. »Beim Mittagessen.«  
>Ich nickte und steuerte den Gryffindortisch zu.<br>»Viel Glück«, wünschte er mir noch und ich lächelte ihn zum Dank an.  
>Es war kaum jemand da. Vermutlich war es zu früh für die meisten. Unterricht fing ja auch erst um acht an. Ich sah ein paar Erstklässler an den Tischen, die aufgeregt tuschelten. Sie waren genauso gespannt auf ihre erste Stunde wie ich.<br>Ich setzte mich und tat mir Essen auf. »Sonny«, sagte ich deutlich und kurz darauf erschien die Hauselfin.  
>»Guten Morgen, Herrin.« Sie machte einen Knicks.<br>»Danke, Sonny. Ich wollte dich bitten die Eule, die täglich den _Propheten_ zu uns brachte, hierher weiterzuleiten. Du weißt, dass ich gerne beim Frühstück Zeitung lese.«  
>Sie nickte, verschwand und erschien wenige Sekunden später mit dem <em>Tagespropheten<em>.  
>Ich lächelte. »Danke, Sonny. Du kannst jetzt gehen.«<br>»Was für ein Service«, ertönte eine Stimme hinter mir und ich sah mich um. Ein großer Junge mit dunkelblonden Locken stand vor mir. Er trug die Gryffindorfarben.  
>»Jesse St. James«, stellte er sich vor. »Wir sind im selben Jahrgang.« [AN: St. James wird Saint James ausgesprochen]  
>Widerwillig nahm ich die Hand, die er ausstreckte. »Freut mich. Ich nehme an, du weißt wie ich heiße?«<br>»Ja«, antwortete er und setzte sich beim Sprechen neben mich. »Caroline White.«  
>»Genau. Aber ich hasse es, wenn man mir sagt, dass die Sache mit meiner Mutter einem leid tut.«<br>Er grinste. »Was für eine Sache, Caroline?«  
>»Danke«, lächelte ich und trank einen Schluck Kaffee.<br>Er hob eine Augenbraue. »Du trinkst deinen Kaffee schwarz? Ist da wenigstens genug Zucker drin?«  
>Ich musste lachen. »Nein. Ich trinke meinen Kaffee ohne Milch und Zucker. Um wach zu werden«, fügte ich als Erklärung hinzu.<br>Jesse nickte anerkennend und mir fielen seine großen braunen Augen auf.  
>»Danke fürs wecken, Jesse«, kam plötzlich ein weiterer Typ. Ihm folgte ein Dritter.<br>»Tut mir leid, Blaine.«  
>Der Junge, der Blaine sein musste, schnaubte. »Als ob es dir wirklich leid tut.«<br>Ich musste schmunzeln, als ich beobachtete wie sich Blaine uns gegenüber setzte, sich eine Tasse Kaffee einschenkte, einen Toast nahm und ihn automatisch mit Butter bestrich.  
>»Darren Taylor«, hielt mir der Dritte seine Hand hin. »Und der Schwachkopf neben mir ist Blaine Anderson.«<br>»Caroline White«, nahm ich seine Hand entgegen. »Freut mich.«  
>»Du sollest Blaine entschuldigen. Er ist morgens immer so«, meine Jesse und nahm sich ebenfalls einen Toast. »Er hasst es nicht ausschlafen zu dürfen.«<br>»Also ich bin morgens immer um sechs wach«, grinste ich.  
>Blaine verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und begann laut zu husten. Darren klopfte ihm auf den Rücken bis er sich beruhigte.<br>»Immer? Auch an Wochenenden?«, fragte Blaine mit einem knallroten Gesicht und nahm dann einen Schluck Orangensaft zu sich.  
>»Aber sicher. Strenge Erziehung.«<br>»Ich würde sterben.« Er fuhr durch seine schwarzen Haare.  
>Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.<br>»Dir wird Hogwarts gefallen«, versicherte mir Darren und wechselte das Thema.  
>Ich schnaubte und legte die Zeitung endgültig beiseite. »Im Moment ist es eher etwas verwirrend und ziemlich groß. Ich habe gestern Abend eine Stunde zum Gemeinschaftsraum gebraucht. Die Treppen haben mich verrückt gemacht.«<br>Die Jungs lachten.  
>»Du gewöhnst dich dran«, versprach Jesse. »Es gibt ein paar Tricks. Ich zeig' sie dir bei Gelegenheit.«<br>Ich lächelte. »Danke.«  
>McGonagall betrat die Große Halle und schritt auf den Lehrertisch zu. »Guten Morgen«, grüßte sie uns.<br>»Guten Morgen, Professor«, erwiderte Blaine und lächelte selig. »Wann bekommen wir unsere Stundenpläne?«  
>»Wie jedes Jahr, nach dem Frühstück, Mr Anderson«, sagte sie nur und ging weiter.<br>Ich hörte wie Jesse »Vollidiot« murmelte und musste grinsen.  
>Mein Blick fiel wieder auf die Tür und ich sah den Typen vom Bahnhof wieder.<br>»Oh, Merlin«, murmelte ich und schnappte mir wieder die Zeitung. Ich hatte eigentlich keine Lust auf ihn.  
>Die Jungs blickten alle zu ihm.<br>»Guckt nicht hin«, zischte ich und versteckte mich hinter der Zeitung.  
>Darren lachte. »Zach Andrews? Was hat er denn gemacht, dass du so große Angst vor ihm hast?«<br>Ich funkelte ihn an. »Ich habe keine _Angst_ vor ihm. Ich will nur nicht mit ihm reden.«  
>Ein Grinsen erschien auf Jesses Gesicht. »Guten Morgen, Andrews!«, rief er durch die Halle.<br>»Jesse!«, fauchte ich, aber es war zu spät. Andrews hatte mich schon gesehen und kam direkt auf uns zu.  
>»Ich bring dich um, Jesse«, murmelte ich bevor Andrews uns erreichte und brachte nun auch Blaine zum Lachen.<br>»Guten Morgen, St. James. Hallo, Caroline«, strahlte Andrews mich an.  
>»Guten Morgen«, lächelte ich erzwungen.<br>»Und?«, fragte er. »Hast du dich schon eingelebt?«  
>»Total«, antwortete Jesse statt mir und ich tritt ihn unter dem Tisch. Kurz verzog er sein Gesicht, aber sammelte sich schnell wieder. »Caroline findet es super hier. Nur kommt sie mit den Treppen noch nicht klar. Aber das wird auch noch.«<br>Andrews zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Wirklich? Ich kann dir ein paar Tricks zeigen, wenn du willst.«  
>»Vielen Dank, Zachary, aber Jesse hat es mir schon versprochen.«<br>Er machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. »Oh. Na dann. Ich nehme an, wir sehen uns spätestens zum Mittagessen wieder?« Er hob eine Augenbraue.  
>»Ganz sicher.« Ich lächelte noch ein letztes Mal damit er verschwand.<br>Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um zu schimpfen und zu fluchen - auch wenn es sich nicht gehörte - aber ein Mädchen kam mir zuvor.  
>»Was wollte <em>der<em> denn hier?«, fragte die sie und sah die Jungs an. Ihr Blick fiel auf mich und sie rollte mit den Augen. »Das erklärt natürlich einiges«, murmelte sie und streckte ihre Hand aus. »Piper Johnson.«  
>Ich nahm ihre Hand und stellte mich ebenfalls vor, als sie eine pinke Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr strich. Ihre Haarfarbe gefiel mir.<br>Sie setzte sich neben Darren und nahm sich ein Croissant und etwas Marmelade. »War McGonagall mit den Stundenplänen schon da?«  
>Darren schüttelte den Kopf und Jesse murmelte leise: »Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...«<br>»Guten Morgen, Miss Johnson.«  
>Piper hatte schon ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. »Guten Morgen, Professor.«<br>»Hier ist Ihr Stundenplan.« Sie teilte die Stundenpläne aus. »Und geben Sie diese bitte Ihren restlichen Mitschülern. Es scheint, als würden sie sich etwas verspäten.«  
>Jesse nickte verantwortungsbewusst. »Aber selbstverständlich, Ma'am.«<br>Minerva lächelte. »Dann sehen wir uns gleich in Verwandlung.« Sie verschwand mit diesen Worten und ich sah auf meinen Stundenplan.  
>Es war ganz akzeptabel. Ich hatte zuerst Verwandlung, dann Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und eine Freistunde vor der Mittagspause. Danach hatte ich bis nachts frei, weil ich dann zwei Stunden Astronomie hatte.<br>»Wie jetzt?«, schmatzte Blaine und war sehr schwer zu verstehen. »Ich hätte eine Stunde länger schlafen können?«  
>Piper und die anderen beiden lachten und ich musste schmunzeln.<br>»Das ist nicht lustig!«, beschwerte sich Blaine.  
>Jemand lehnte sich plötzlich von hinten zu mir. »Guten Morgen!« Es war Lily Evans. »McGonagall hat gerade gesagt, dass ihr unsere Stundenpläne habt.«<br>Ich reichte sie ihr. »Oh danke! Aber die von Potter, Black, Pettigrew und Remus brauch ich nicht.« Sie nahm sich die anderen und gab mit den Rest wieder zurück.  
>»Ich heiße übrigens Lily. Freut mich, dich in Hogwarts zu haben.« Ihr Dauergegrinse ging mir auf die Nerven. »Du kannst mich jederzeit aufsuchen, wenn du Probleme hast, und du kannst mich natürlich alles fragen. Ich helfe gerne.«<br>Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich wahr, wie Piper die Augen verdrehte.  
>»Danke«, sagte ich förmlich und auch nur weil es sich gehörte. Vater würde sicherlich mitkriegen, was in Hogwarts passierte.<br>»Aber gerne doch«, lächelte sie und ging ein paar Plätze weiter zu ihren Freundinnen. Ihre knallroten Haare zeigten sofort, wo sie war.  
>»<em>Du kannst mich alles fragen. Komm, lass und beste Freundinnen werden!<em>«, ahmte Piper Lilys Stimme nach und ich musste lachen.  
>Lily drehte ihren Kopf zu uns und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Sie wirkte enttäuscht.<br>»Ätzend, dass sie glaubt, die Beste in allem zu sein. Ich wäre auch das Liebling aller Lehrer durch einschleimen geworden, aber Talent ist das, was zählt.« Piper schenkte sich Kaffee ein. »Ich will dir ja nicht meine Meinung aufzwingen oder so, aber ich Evans einfach nicht ausstehen.«  
>»Keine Sorge«, versicherte ich ihr. »Ich werde mir schon die Meinung selber bilden.« Ich stand auf und schnappte mir die Zeitung. »Euch noch einen guten Appetit.«<br>»Bis später!«, rief mir Jesse hinterher und ich musste grinsen.  
>»Guten Morgen, Caroline«, riss mich jemand aus meinen Gedanken und ich sah auf. Es war Remus. Sirius und James waren ein paar Schritte vorausgegangen und warteten dort auf Remus und Peter.<br>Ich lächelte. »Guten Morgen, Remus.«  
>»War McGonagall schon mit den Stundenplänen da?«, fragte Peter, als sein Blick auf das Pergament in meiner Hand fiel.<br>»Ja«, nickte ich. »Eure liegen bei Darren, Blaine, Jesse und Piper. Lily Evans wollte sie nicht nehmen.«  
>»Danke«, strahlte Peter mich an und verschwand unter der Menge. Er war zwar etwas rundlich gebaut, aber dennoch ganz nett und sogar etwas süß, wenn er lächelte. Ich verstand, warum er ein Teil der Rumtreiber war. Denn das hatte mir Regulus nicht erklären können.<br>»Wir sehen uns dann später«, meinte ich zu Remus und nickte in Richtung von Sirius und James. »Die werden etwas ungeduldig.«  
>Remus lächelte mich entschuldigend an.<br>»Schon okay«, sagte ich und begab mich in Richtung des Gryffindorturms.

Im leeren Verwandlungsklassenzimmer setzte ich mich in die zweite Reihe und schlug den _Propheten_ auf. Ich war noch nicht dazu gekommen es zu durchforschen. Es durfte nichts über meinen Vater darin stehen. Denn das würde seinen Tod bedeuten.  
>»Es steht nichts drin«, ertönte plötzlich die Stimme meiner Verwandlungslehrerin und ich schreckte hoch. Ich hatte sie nicht kommen hören.<br>»Sind Sie sich sicher?«  
>Sie nickte. »Ich habe es zwei Mal gelesen.«<br>Ich atmete erleichtert auf und lächelte sie an, ehe die restlichen Schüler anfingen den Klassenraum zu betreten.  
>»Darf ich?«, fragte ein dunkelhaariges Mädchen und durch ihre Uniform erkannte ich, dass sie eine Ravenclaw war.<br>»Klar«, meinte ich und nahm meine Tasche vom Stuhl neben mir.  
>Sie streckte mir ihre rechte Hand aus. »Kate Middleton«, sagte sie. »Halbblut.«<br>Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nahm ihre Hand. »Caroline White, Reinblut.« Es hatte sich bis jetzt noch keiner mit seinem Blutsstatus vorgestellt. Bis auf den Vollidioten Andrews.  
>»Ich weiß«, lächelte sie und deutete auf den <em>Propheten<em>. »Sie haben ein Bild von dir abgedruckt.«  
>Ich musste schmunzeln. »Gut zu wissen.«<br>Es setzte sich jemand auf Kates linke Seite. Es war Piper. »Dann lasst die erste Stunde mit McDragon beginnen«, murmelte sie.  
>Mit einem »Ich darf doch?« setzte Jesse sich auf meine rechte Seite und Darren nahm neben ihm Platz.<br>Der Unterricht begann mit einer Rede, die uns erklärte, dass dieses Jahr sehr wichtig war und dass wir bald entscheiden sollten, was wir nach Hogwarts machen würden.  
>Lily Evans, sie saß vor mir, schrieb alles mit. Ich verstand, warum sie als die Streberin des Jahrgangs abgestempelt wurde.<br>»Dann lasst uns doch von Animagi reden. Wer kann mir etwas über sie erzählen?« Lilys Hand flog nach oben und auch McDonald hob ihre Hand. Als ich mich umsah, erkannte ich, dass neben ein paar anderen Ravenclaws alle vier Rumtreiber die Arme erhoben hatten.  
><em>Nun gut<em>, dachte ich. _Fangen wir an zu spielen._ Ich hob ebenfalls meine Hand.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Hogwarts: Teil 2**

»Ms White?«  
>»Animagi sind Menschen, die sich in ein bestimmtes Tier verwandeln können. Sie können sich nur in ein Tier verwandeln und sich diesen auch nicht aussuchen. Welches Tier man wird hängt von der Persönlichkeit ab.«<br>»Korrekt, Ms White. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor.« Mutters Theorieunterricht hatte sich doch gelohnt. Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter und sah ich Sirius' wütendes Gesicht.  
>Lily Evans' Hand war immer noch oben.<br>»Ja, Ms Evans?«, rief McGonagall sie auf, als sie an die Tafel schrieb, was ich gerade gesagt hatte.  
>»Außerdem ist es eine sehr komplizierte und schwer vollziehbare Prozedur. Der Zauberer oder die Hexe muss ich sich in das Tier hineinversetzen, zu dem er wird. Meinst erkennt man das Tier durch die jeweiligen Patroni.«<br>McGonagall nickte. »Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor.«  
>Nun waren alle Hände unten.<br>»Hat einer von Ihnen vor, Animagi zu werden?«, fragte McGonagall und lehnte sich an ihr Pult. Sie rückte ihre Brille zurecht ehe sie die Arme verschränkte.  
>Die Klasse wurde mit ihrer Frage augenblicklich still. Ich verkniff mir ein Blick nach hinten und hob ohne nachzudenken eine Hand.<br>Jesse hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue und ich spürte mehrere Blicke auf meinem Rücken.  
>»Ms White?« Minerva klang überrascht.<br>»Ja, Professor.« Ich bemühte mich, nicht sarkastisch zu klingen.  
>»Ich auch«, meinte eine andere weibliche Stimme von hinten.<br>Sie war eine Ravenclaw, hatte dunkelbraunes, halblanges, leicht lockiges Haar und hellblaue Augen mit einem Graustrich. Ihre blasse Haut und dazu die knallroten Lippen ließen sie leicht krank wirken, aber das Grinsen auf ihrem Lächeln lenkte davon ab.  
>Ich musste ebenfalls grinsen und sie nickte mich an.<br>Dann nahm plötzlich Piper das Wort an sich. »Ich wahrscheinlich auch.« Sie spielte mit einem ihrer pinken Strähnen und lehnte sich vor. »Es ist doch bestimmt interessant Sowas. Außerdem hat es doch Kimmkorn letztes Jahr auch geschafft«, nuschelte sie leise vor sich hin, sodass nur ein enger Umkreis es hören konnte.  
>»Wer?«, fragte ich ebenfalls leise über Kate.<br>»Rita Kimmkorn«, kam es von rechts. Hat letztes Jahr ihren Abschluss gemacht, mit dem Traum eines Tages für den _Propheten_ zu schreiben.« Es war Darren.  
>»Was für eine Animagusgestalt hat sie denn?«<br>»Käfer«, grinste Jesse.  
>Ich musste kurz auflachen, aber ich riss mich unter McGonagalls strengen Blicken schnell zusammen. Sie war nicht begeistert, dass ich ihre Schüler ablenkte, während sie etwas zu erklären versuchte.<br>»Entschuldigen Sie, Ma'am«, sagte ich.  
>»Nun gut«, meinte McGonagall, »es scheint mir, als hätten sie sich genug auf Verwandlung konzentriert. Der Unterricht ist für heute beendet.«<br>Ich warf mein Buch in meine Tasche und stopfte auch die Zeitung rein.  
>»Freya Criss«, streckte mir das Mädchen von vorhin die Hand aus.<br>Ich nahm ihre Hand. »Caroline White.«  
>Sie hob eine Augenbraue.<br>»Aber das weißt du schon.«  
>Ein Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. »Meine Eltern wollten dich eigentlich besuchen, haben aber gewartet, weil sie mich sonst hätten mitnehmen müssen.«<br>Ich lachte. »Dann stehen sie wahrscheinlich vor verschlossener Tür.«  
>Wie liefen die Korridore entlang und ich erfuhr, dass Freya durch ihren Ururgroßvater halbblut war. Ihre Eltern würden das aber einfach ignorieren und sich als reinblütige Familie ausgeben.<br>»Um ehrlich zu sein«, gestand ich, »ich hab noch nie euren Nachnamen gehört.«  
>Freya lachte. »Ist ja auch kein Wunder. Wie gesagt, meine Eltern tun nur als ob.«<br>Ich lächelte, als wir das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer betraten. Es war unten bei den Kerkern - ich musste noch herausfinden wozu diese gut waren - und ich hatte mir nicht einmal den Weg gemerkt.  
>Als ich das Klassenzimmer betrat, fiel mein Blick zuerst auf Mulciber und Avery, die genau neben dem Eingang saßen. Ich nickte ihnen zu, sie taten es mir gleich. Gleich hinter den beiden war Snape. Alleine. Am anderen Ende der Klasse saßen die Rumtreiber, Sirius warf mir hasserfüllte Blicke zu und ich blickte nur auf meinen Ring. Er würde verstehen und die Klappe halten. Denn sonst würde ich das nicht tun.<br>Ich sah wie Piper sich in die letzte Reihe zu einem dunkelhaarigen Jungen aus Ravenclaw setzte. Sie küsste ihn kurz, ehe sie ihre Tasche abstellte. Freya nahm neben einem anderen Mädchen Platz, das dieselbe Haarfarbe wie sie hatte. Nur waren die Haare des Mädchens deutlich länger.  
>Ich konnte noch erkennen, dass mir eigentlich ein bekanntes Gesicht seinen blonden Sitznachbarn regelrecht von seinem Platz jagte. Der blonde Typ setzte sich neben Blaine und war deutlich genervt. Mir blieb keine andere Wahl, als mich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen zu setzen, der ihn verjagt hatte.<br>»Hey«, grüßte er mich.  
>»Hallo.«<br>»Und? Geht's dir besser seit unserem letzten Treffen?«  
>Ein großes Fragezeichen erschien auf meinem Gesicht. Er kam mir zwar wirklich bekannt vor, aber ich konnte mich nicht wirklich an ihn erinnern.<br>Er hob eine Augenbraue. »Wirklich?«  
>Ein Licht ging in mir auf. »Tyler, richtig? Tyler«, ich dachte kurz nach, Lockwood?« [AN: Ja. Tyler aus The Vampire Diaries. Ich habe seinen Namen übernommen, weil er toll ist.]  
>Er lächelte. »Genau.«<br>»Tut mir leid«, entschuldigte ich mich und packte währenddessen mein Zaubertränkebuch raus. »In letzter Zeit habe ich so viele Leute getroffen und kennengelernt...«  
>»Ich verstehe schon.« Er machte kurz eine Pause. »Nur: Wir kennen uns schon seit unserer Kindheit. Ich war der Junge, der ständig bei euch auftauchte. Aber du hast mir Sirius Black immer bevorzugt.«<br>Wie von alleine, glitt mein Blick zu Sirius. Er dagegen starrte stur geradeaus.  
>Ich machte ein entschuldigendes Gesicht. »Tut mir wirklich leid.«<br>Tyler lachte. »Schon okay. Wir waren gerade mal«, er dachte kurz nach, »vier Jahre alt?«, vermutete er. »Oder fünf?« Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.  
>Ich lächelte zurück und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als der Lehrer das Klassenzimmer betrat. Slughorn hieß er, hatte Regulus gesagt.<br>»Guten Morgen, meine Damen und Herren«, grüßte er uns und ließ ein Stapel Bücher auf sein Pult fallen. »Mulciber, Avery, teilen Sie sie bitte aus.« Er deutete mit einem Nicken auf die Bücher.  
>Die beiden standen auf und taten, was er befiel. Piper hinter mir flüsterte ihrem Freund etwas zu, was ich nicht verstand.<br>»Danke«, murmelte ich, als Avery mir ein Buch reichte.  
>»Seit wann so höflich?«, gab er zurück und ich musste grinsen. Er hatte Recht. Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, hatte ich ihn fast verflucht. Wir hatten trainiert.<br>»Du kennst Avery?« Piper lehnte sich von hinten zu mir vor.  
>»Klar. Wir sind sogar in gewisser Weise befreundet. Er ist mein Duellierpartner.« Ich blickte zu ihr und sah wie sie eine Augenbraue hochzog.<br>»Nun gut«, lenkte Slughorn die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. »Schlagen Sie bitte Seite 218 auf. Dieser Trank befindet sich nicht im Lehrbuch, jedoch ist er von großem Nutzen.«  
>»<em>Felix<em>«, hörte ich Evans staunen.  
>»Genau«, lächelte Slughorn sie an. »<em>Felix Felicis<em> - auch bekannt als -«  
>»Flüssiges Glück«, unterbrach ihn der blonde Typ, den Tyler vorhin verjagt hatte.<br>»Wer ist das?«, fragte ich Tyler leise, während Slughorn weitersprach. Er hörte sich offensichtlich selbst gern reden.  
>»Nathan Kenley«, erklärte Tyler. »Er ist ein Hufflepuff und ein ziemlich guter Freund von mir. Egal, was du vorhast: Nate steht dir immer zur Seite.«<br>Ich lächelte Tyler an. »Gut zu wissen.«  
>»Nun, ich bitte Sie«, unterbrach der Zaubertränkelehrer unser Gespräch, »sofort mit dem Brauen anzufangen. Der fertige Trank wird in ein paar Monaten ein wichtiger Bestandteil Ihrer Endnote sein. Auch in Ihren UTZ.«<br>»Dann lass uns mal die Zutatenliste ansehen«, nuschelte Tyler und schlug das Buch auf.  
>Mein Murmeln ließ ihn aufblicken. Ich zählte alle Zutaten auf, die für <em>Felix Felicis<em> nötig waren.  
>»Woher weißt du das?«, fragte Tyler, als wir zum Vorratsschrank Slughorns gingen.<br>»Zuhause steht ein voller Kessel. Ich bin erst mit dem Brauen fertig geworden«, schmunzelte ich.

»Ausgezeichnet, Ms White und Mr Lockwood«, lobte uns Slughorn am Ende der Stunde, als er durch die Runde ging.  
>»Danke, Sir.« Ich schenkte ihm ein Lächeln ehe ich das Klassenzimmer verließ. Ich lief schnell die Korridore entlang. Ab und zu erkannte ich ein mir bekanntes Gesicht. Meist waren es irgendwelche Slytherins, die ich durch meine Eltern oder Bella kannte. Als mir ihr Name einfiel, verzog ich das Gesicht und versuchte meine Wut zu unterdrücken, sodass ich die Schritte hinter mir nicht hörte. Erst eine Hand an meinem Arm holte mich aus meiner Gedankenwelt.<br>»Ignorierst du uns?«, fragte Jesse und lief langsam neben mir her. Auf meiner anderen Seite war Darren.  
>»Tut mir leid«, entschuldigte ich mich. »Ich war mit den Gedanken woanders.«<br>»Hey! Jesse!«, rief jemand hinter uns. Es war Freya. Mit ihrer Freundin.  
>Wir blieben stehen und warteten bis und die beiden einholten.<br>»Ja?«, fragte Jesse.  
>»Du bist doch so interessiert in Zaubertränke«, meinte Freya, »du kannst mir doch bestimmt sagen, wo ich für den Aufsatz nachschlagen muss.«<br>Jesse grinste und lief weiter. »Da musst du Evans fragen. Sie weiß Sowas. Oder Snape.«  
>Freya eilte ihm hinterher und ließ mich mit Darren und ihrer Freundin allein.<br>»Du kannst mich auch mal, Freya!«, brüllte diese der anderen Dunkelhaarigen hinterher. »Super Freundin.« Sie blickte zu mir. »Wir haben uns noch nicht kennengelernt«, sagte sie und hielt mir ihre Hand hin, »Faith Channing.«  
>Ich lächelte sie an. Sie schien mir sympathisch. »Caroline White«, nahm ich ihre Hand, »aber ich nehme an, das weißt du schon.«<br>Sie nickte. »Ich habe die Sache mit deiner Mutter mitbekommen. Das -«  
>»Tut nichts zur Sache«, lenkte ich ab.<br>»Und wir kommen zu spät zu Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste«, meldete Darren sich zu Wort und wir liefen schnellen Schrittes die Korridore zum richtigen Klassenzimmer entlang.  
>Ich fand ein Platz zwischen Kate und Freya in der zweiten Reihe, Evans saß wieder vor mir, die Rumtreiber waren ganz hinten. Schräg links, hinter mir, saß Tyler. Auf seiner linken Seite war Nathan und direkt hinter mir war Pipers Freund. Man konnte schon fast die einzelnen Freundeskreise voneinander unterscheiden.<br>Mein Blick fiel auf Remus. Er lächelte mich an. Ich gab das Lächeln zurück und drehte mich dann nach vorne.  
>»Ich bin Professor Hathway«, stellte sich der Lehrer vor. Er war ziemlich jung, trug die Haare ganz kurz rasiert und hatte einen Drei-Tage-Bart. »Ich der Nachfolger von Mr Bennett.«<br>Ich sah Freya fragend an.  
>»Später«, murmelte sie und sah zum Lehrer.<br>»Wie Sie alle wissen, ist das Ihr letztes Jahr«, er ging um sein Pult und stand nun davor, »und Sie müssen sich auf Ihre UTZ vorbereiten.« Er schwang seinen Zauberstab und alle Bücher waren in den Taschen verstaut, die Tische und Stühle verschwunden und wir Schüler schwebten. »Stehen Sie auf«, befahl er und man tat, was er wollte. »Ich möchte nicht, dass dies der langweilige, von Hausaufgaben überfüllte Unterricht wird. Man kann auch mit Spaß lernen«, er lächelte, »und genau das werden wir tun.«  
>Ein Blick durch die Runde verriet mir, dass alle begeistert waren.<br>»Bilden Sie Zweiergruppen. Wir werden heute duellieren.«  
>Wie von automatisch ging mein Blick zu Avery. Mich wunderte, dass er diesen Kurs überhaupt belegte.<br>Er stellte sich mit gegenüber. »White«, sagte er nur grinste diabolisch. Wir sprachen uns nie beim Vornamen an. Wenn ich ehrlich war, wusste ich gar nicht wie er hieß.  
>»Avery.« Ich tat es ihm gleich und setzte mein Pokerface auf. Er kannte mich und wusste welche Zaubersprüche ich gerne benutzte. Dafür kannte ich ebenfalls seine Vorlieben. Es schien mir falsch, mir jetzt jemand anderen zu suchen, wo ich doch sehr gut mit ihm auskam.<br>»Nehmen Sie sich genug Platz«, bat Hathway uns. »Sobald sie ein Klingeln hören, können Sie anfangen. Versuchen Sie Ihren Partner nicht zu töten oder anders schwerwiegend zu verletzen.«  
>Ich zog meinen Zauberstab aus meinem rechten Stiefel und begab mich in Duellierposition. [AN: Die folgenden Sprüche und Flüche sind aus Büchern und Filmen entnommen. Ich werde keine neuen Sprüche erfinden.]  
>Das Klingeln ertönte und Avery machte seinen ersten Zauber. »<em>Stupor<em>!«  
>Ich wich dem roten Blitz geschickt aus und schmunzelte. Das war typisch Avery. »<em>Engorgio<em>«, sagte ich und zielte auf seine Beine.  
>Er verdrehte die Augen und murmelte »<em>Reducio<em>« damit seine angeschwollenen und riesigen Beine wieder schrumpfen. Mit einem »_Levicorpus_« machte er weiter. Ich wusste zwar nicht, was dieser Zauber bewirkte, aber ich blockte ihn mit einem Schutzschild ab.  
>»<em>Tarantallegra<em>«, zischte ich.  
>»<em>Protego<em>.« Avery lachte. »Ich werde nicht durch die Gegend tanzen, White. _Serpensortia_!«  
>»<em>Vipera Evanesca<em>! _Ascendio_!«  
>Er wich meinem Zauber geschickt aus und zielte auf mich. »<em>Everte Statum<em>!«  
>»<em>Cave inimicum<em>«, wehrte ich Averys Zauber ab. »_Locomotor Mortis_!«  
>Mit einem Hüpfer zur Seite entfloh er meinem Beinklammerfluch. »<em>Sectumsempra<em>!«  
>Ich erkannte den Spruch schon wieder nicht, war mir aber sicher, dass es schwarze Magie war. »<em>Protego<em>! _Cru_-«  
>»<em>Imperio<em>!« Sein Fluch traf mich mitten in die Brust, doch ich hatte gelernt mich gegen den Imperius zu wehren. Ich konzentrierte mich auf mich selbst und befreite mich binnen weniger Sekunden.  
>Ein Gemurmel ging durch die Klasse. Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass uns alle zusahen. Jedoch ließ ich mich nicht ablenken. »<em>Langlock<em>!« Jetzt konnte er wenigstens keine Zauber aussprechen. Und da ich wusste, dass er die stummen Zauber auch kaum beherrschte, hatte ich im Prinzip schon gewonnen. »_Densaugeo_.« Belustigt beobachtete ich wie Averys Vorderzähne wuchsen.  
>Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange und er hatte sich schon meinem Zungenklebefluch befreit und griff mich an. »<em>Expulso<em>«, versuchte er den Schrank neben mir in die Luft zu jagen, traf aber nur den Boden.  
>»<em>Bombarda<em>!« Ich zielte auf die Decke und es fing an zu bröseln. Mädchen kreischten auf, doch das war mir recht egal. »_Geminio_«, flüsterte ich mehrmals, während mein Zauberstab in meine Richtung guckte. Es erschienen mehrere Duplikate von mir und Avery war sichtlich verwirrt.  
>Mit einem »<em>Finite Incantatem<em>« versuchte er meine Doppelgänger verschwinden zu lassen, aber ich hatte ihn schon mit _Impedimenta_ verlangsamt. Nun war es ein Kinderspiel ihn zu besiegen. »_Rictusempra_«, flüsterte ich um ihn noch ein letztes Mal zum Lachen zu bringen ehe ich Avery mit einem stummen »_Expelliarmus_« entwaffnete. Ich verpasste ihm noch Fesseln ehe ich alle restlichen Zauber aufhob.  
>»Du hast geübt«, knurrte er und versuchte sich aus seinen Fesseln zu befreien. Ich entfernte sie ihm und nickte.<br>»Hättest du auch tun können.«  
>»Gratuliere, Ms White. Es war sehr interessant Ihr Duell zu beobachten«, mischte sich Hathway ein und reichte Avery seinen Zauberstab. »Auch Ihnen gilt der Lob, Mr Avery. Haben Sie wunderbar gemacht. Je fünfzehn Punkte an beide Häuser!«<br>Ich ging zu Freya und lächelte sie an, während Hathway irgendetwas erzählte, was er noch in dieser Stunde vorhatte, jedoch unterbrach Potter ihn einfach, indem er mir laut und deutlich eine Frage stellte.  
>»Wie hast du den Imperiusfluch abgewehrt?«<p> 


	6. Kapitel 5

**Hogwarts:**** Teil ****3**

Es waren alle Blicke auf mich gerichtet.  
>»Training?«, meinte ich. Es war die Wahrheit.<br>»Aber _wie_? Ich mein, es hat gerade einmal fünf Sekunden gedauert, bist du den nächsten Zauber ausgesprochen hast.« Es war Remus' Stimme, die zu mir sprach.  
>»Ich trainiere das schon seit Jahren«, sagte ich und schnappte mir meine Tasche, »alle paar Tage muss ich mich vom Imperius befreien. Irgendwann klappt's. Man muss sich nur konzentrieren und darf nicht vergessen, wer man ist.«<br>Hathway lehnte sich an sein Pult, verschränkte die Arme und sah uns zu.  
>Nun fingen an alle zu tuscheln. Ich verdrehte die Augen und warf meine Tasche noch einmal hin.<br>»Ich zeig's euch. Black«, rief ich Sirius auf. Er kam auf mich zu. »Verfluch' mich, wenn ich's dir sage.« Ich steckte noch meinen Zauberstab in meinen Stiefel und war im Prinzip wehrlos.  
>In Sirius' ausdruckslosem Gesicht erschien ein Fragezeichen. Ich nickte ihn an.<br>»_Imperio_«, sagte er klar und deutlich und sein Fluch traf mich.  
>Ich spürte, wie er versuchte mich lächerlich zu machen. Aber ich tat ihm den Gefallen nicht. Wieder konzentrierte ich mich. Ich wusste, dass meine Willenskraft stärker war als seine. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich mich befreit hatte.<br>»Tada«, sagte ich. »Es hat schon wieder geklappt. Man muss nur wollen. Der Imperius sorgt dafür, dass einem die Willenskraft eines anderen aufgedrängt wird. Wenn man aber nicht stark genug ist«, ich zog mein Zauberstab und zielte auf McDonald, »_Imperio_, dann geschieht das.«  
>Lily Evans' Freundin begann auf meinen Wunsch hin laut zu singen und dabei wie verrückt zu tanzen.<br>»_Finite_«, murmelte ich und gab sie frei. »Es ist nicht einfach das zu erlernen.« Wieder griff ich zu meiner Tasche und legte sie mir um. Ich war gerade dabei zu gehen, als die letzte Frage kam.  
>Es war der blonde Hufflepuff Nathan. »Und <em>warum<em> kannst du das?«  
>Ich drehte mich um und verließ rückwärts die Klasse während ich seine Frage beantwortete. »Ich bin eine Reinblütin. Eine White.«<br>Ich nahm noch wahr wie Professor Hathway den Unterricht beendete, aber ich eilte schnell weg. Mir war nicht nach Gesellschaft und die ganzen Leute hatten mich heute fast erwürgt mit ihrer Freundlichkeit. Selbstverständlich hatte ich sehr viele, mir sympathische Personen kennengelernt, aber einige waren mir zu anhänglich.  
>Ich ging meinen Gedanken nach, während ich durch die Korridore Hogwarts' lief. Es war eigentlich sehr schön hier. Alles wirkte edel und irreal. Es war, als würde ich träumen. Als würde ich im nächsten Moment auswachen und mich für meinen Privatunterricht fertig machen.<br>»Ms White«, riss mich eine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken und ich schreckte auf. Es war Dumbledore.  
>Ich lächelte ihn an. »Professor.«<br>»Was ist aus Albus geworden?«, fragte er amüsiert und lief neben mir entlang.  
>»Dann werde ich Sie halt Albus nennen.«<br>»Wir müssen reden, Ms White.«  
>Ich hob eine Augenbraue. »Ich höre.«<br>Dumbledore bog ab und wir standen vor der Statue, die zu Dumbledores Büro führte.  
>Im Büro bat mich der Schulleiter mich zu setzen. Er bot mir Zitronenbonbons an und nahm sich selbst auch einen.<br>»Was wollen Sie mir sagen, Albus?«, fragte ich.  
>Er blickte mir durch seine halbmondförmige Brille tief in die Augen. »Ich weiß, dass Sie Privatunterricht hatten und Dinge durften, die illegal sind. Aber an meiner Schule sind die Unverzeihlichen Flüche verboten.«<br>Ich seufzte. »Hat Ihnen das Professor Hathway erzählt?«  
>Dumbledore nickte. »Ich weiß, dass man Ihnen das beigebracht hat und dass der Cruciatus und Imperius nichts Ungewöhnliches für Sie sind. Aber Sie können diese Flüche nicht einfach aus Spaß benutzen. Sie können auch nicht andere dazu anstiften.« Er sprach von Sirius. »Und an meinen Schülern dürfen Sie schon gar nicht experimentieren.«<br>Ich verschränkte die Arme und legte meine Ellbogen auf seinen Schreibtisch während ich in Dumbledores hellblaue Augen blickte. »Und warum«, begann ich, »hat Professor Hathway nichts unternommen? Er hat kein Wort darüber verloren und mir keine Punkte abgezogen.«  
>Seine Antwort war knapp und deutlich. »Das ist meine Schule.«<br>Ich lächelte. »Dann tun Sie etwas gegen diese Treppen. Man wird schon verrückt hier.«  
>Dumbledore lachte nur und ich verließ sein Büro.<p>

Ich suchte mir einen Platz draußen am See, nachdem ich sichergestellt hatte, dass niemand da war, den ich kannte. Zurzeit war ich nicht imstande mich mit anderen zu unterhalten. Ich wollte allein sein.  
>In meine Tasche war noch eine Packung von <em>Bertie<em>_Botts__Bohnen_, die ich jetzt heraussuchte. Ich hatte sie noch von der gestrigen Zugfahrt. Für gewöhnlich aß ich keine Süßigkeiten.  
>»Du musst auspassen«, warnte mich eine weibliche Stimme und jemand setzte sich neben mich. Es war Lily Evans. »Ich hatte schon einmal Ohrenschmalz.«<br>Ich beobachtete sie. »Ich merk's mir.«  
>»Das heute Morgen -«, begann sie nach kurzem Zögern. »Warum?«<br>»Nun ja. Es war nur lustig. Keine persönliche Sache.«  
>Evans hob eine Augenbraue. Sie schien mir nicht zu glauben.<br>Ich nahm eine der Bohnen. Sie schmeckte nach Erdbeertorte. »Wirklich nicht.«  
>Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. »Das freut mich«, sagte sie. »Ich helfe nämlich wirklich gerne. Ich möchte nicht, dass du - nur weil ich mit«, sie zögerte, »Johnson nicht gut klar komme - ein falsches Bild von mir hast.« Sie und Piper hatten also eine Geschichte. Eine Geschichte, die ich herausfinden würde.<br>»Ich habe es Piper auch gesagt: Ich bilde mir meine Meinungen von Menschen selber.« Ich erkannte, dass ihr Lächeln größer wurde. »Aber du bist nicht sehr hilfreich, Evans. Ich erkenne jetzt schon wie sehr du dich in die Rolle der perfekten Schülerin versetzt.« Ihr Lächeln erstarb. »Aber es ist dein letztes Jahr hier. Versuche es doch genießen.«  
>»Woher weißt du, dass ich es nicht tue?«<br>»Du schreibst im Unterricht mit, dass dieses Jahr wichtig ist.« Sie wollte mich unterbrechen, doch ich ließ sie nicht. »Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das auch so weißt. Oder liege ich falsch?«  
>Sie antwortete nicht.<br>Ich warf die Süßigkeitenpackung wieder in meine Tasche und stand auf. »Wir werden keine Freundinnen, Evans. Ganz sicher nicht. Du kannst mich höchstens dazu bringen, dich nicht zu hassen. Und das geht am besten, wenn du mich in Ruhe lässt.« Mit diesen Worten ließ ich sie allein und suchte mir meinen Weg zurück ins Schloss.  
>Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle zog mich eine kräftige Hand zur Seite und wir verschwanden hinter einem Wandteppich. Ich zückte meinen Zauberstab.<br>»_Lumos_«, flüsterte ich und mein Zauberstab erstrahlte einen Gang. Die Hand gehörte Sirius. Bewusst ignorierte ich die Tatsache, dass er etwas von mir wollte und spielte die Begeisterte. »Ist das einer dieser geheimen Gänge der Schule? Wo führt er hin?«  
>»Hör auf abzulenken, Caroline. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich dich nicht hierein gezogen habe, um dir diesen Gang zu zeigen.«<br>Ich ging nicht darauf ein. »Früher hast du immer ›Care‹ gesagt.«  
>Er verdrehte die Augen. »Wie du sagtest: Das war früher.«<br>»Hast du mich nicht mehr lieb?«  
>Diesmal ging er nicht darauf ein. »Woher weißt du, dass wir Animagi sind?«, flüsterte er.<br>Ich verschränkte meine Arme so, dass die Spitze meines Zauberstabes und beide beleuchtete. »Dein Brüderchen hat es mir erzählt. Er hat's von Schniefelus.«  
>Sirius' graue Augen tobten vor Wut. »Weiß noch jemand davon?«<br>»Nicht das ich wüsste. Regulus hat mir versprochen, es für sich zu behalten.«  
>Jetzt nahm er meine Hand und deutete auf den Verlobungsring. »Warum trägst du ihn?«<br>Ich grinste. »Um dich zu ärgern. Du glaubst nicht, wie lustig es ist mit dem Frauenschwarm der Schule verlobt zu sein.«  
>Er verstärkte seinen Griff um mein Handgelenk. »Caroline«, knurrte er. »Sag mir die Wahrheit.«<br>Ich bewahrte mein Pokerface. »Das ist doch die Wahrheit.« Er wollte wieder etwas sagen, doch ihr fuhr fort. »Das und die Tatsache, dass wir in zwei Jahren heiraten werden. Das weißt du doch noch, oder?« Ich machte zwei Schritte nach vorn, sodass sich unsere Nasen fast berührten – zur Anmerkung: Ich stand auf Zehenspitzen. »Erinnerst du dich an den Schwur, den wir beide abgelegt haben?«  
>Ganz plötzlich wurde Sirius ganz blass. Er erinnerte sich.<br>»Wir werden in zwei Jahren heiraten.« Mein Grinsen erschien wieder auf meinem Gesicht. »Ich bereite mich nur schon seelisch darauf vor eine Black zu werden.«  
>Sirius sagte nichts und blickte nur in meine Augen.<br>»Pass auf wie du ab jetzt mit diesen Mädchen umgehst«, drohte ich. »Nicht, dass ihnen noch etwas passiert. _Nox_.« Ich suchte mir meinen Weg aus dem Gang und nahm kurz darauf am Gryffindortisch neben Piper Platz.  
>Sie führte gerade mit Jesse irgendein belanglosen Gespräch über einen Professor während mein Blick auf Sirius fiel, der sich etwas benommen neben Potter und Pettigrew setzte.<br>»Wo warst du?«, fragte mich Jesse plötzlich und ich spürte Pipers Blick auf mir.  
>»Spazieren«, murmelte ich und nahm mir etwas von den Nudeln.<br>Piper zog eine Augenbraue hoch. »Mit Evans am See?«, meinte sie.  
>Meine Hand schwebte ich der Luft, als ich gerade anfangen wollte zu essen. Ich ließ die Gabel wieder auf den Tisch gleiten und lächelte sie an. »Ja«, bestätigte ich. »Mit Evans am See.« Ich griff nach meiner Tasche und huschte aus der Halle ohne darauf zu achten, ob ich mit anderen zusammenstieß. Ich hatte keine Lust, dass man mich beurteilte. Zuhause hatte man das die letzten siebzehn Jahre genug getan.<br>Ich wollte gerade die Treppen zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum suchen, als mich jemand am Arm zurückhielt.  
>»Was soll das?«, fauchte ich die Person an und erkannte, dass Tyler die Hände erhob.<br>»Tut mir leid«, sagte er. »Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich wütend zu machen.« Er sah kurz zu seinem Freund, den Hufflepuff - ich hatte seinen Namen wieder vergessen -, welcher mit den Schultern zuckte.  
>»Nein«, widersprach ich, »es tut mir leid. Ich war nur wütend und hab die Wut an dir herausgelassen.«<br>Tyler lächelte. Mir fiel auf, dass er eigentlich ganz gut aussah. Ich fragte mich, ob er eine Freundin hatte. »Schon okay. Nate?«, meinte er zu seinem Freund und dieser trat vor. »Das ist Caroline. Caroline, Nathan«, stellte Tyler uns vor.  
>»Freut mich«, lächelte der blonde Hufflepuff und ich lächelte zurück.<br>»Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen«, sagte Tyler und deutete in die Richtung der Großen Halle.  
>»Oh nein«, verdrehte ich die Augen. »Von da komme ich gerade. Ich hab echt keine Lust.«<br>»Hast du keinen Hunger?«, fragte Nathan und auf die Sekunde genau knurrte mein Magen.  
>Die beiden Jungs lachten. »Dann nehme ich an, wir nehmen den Weg zur Küche«, meinte Tyler und hielt mir seinen Arm zum Einhacken hin.<br>Nach etlichen Protesten und Gängen standen wir nun vor einem Gemälde.  
>»Und jetzt?«, fragte ich.<br>Tyler kitzelte die Birne und es erschien ein Eingang vor uns. Hunderte von Hauselfen rannten umher und kochten und stellen noch mehr Essen auf die vier langen Tische. Es sah aus wie in der großen Halle, nur gab es hier Hauselfen und keine Schüler.  
>»Merlin«, murmelte ich während eine Hauselfe vor uns erschien.<br>»Wie kann Toby behilflich sein?«, fragte er mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
>»Wir würden gerne etwas essen, Toby.« Nathan lächelte zurück. Seit wann war man denn so höflich zu Hauselfen?<br>»Schmeckt der Dame und den Herren das Essen oben nicht? Haben Toby und seine Freunde etwas falsch gemacht?«  
>»Nein, nein. Wir wollten der Dame hier nur etwas von der Schule zeigen. Sie ist neu hier.«<br>Der Hauself nickte. »Toby hat von ihr gehört. Ms White ihre Eltern verloren.«  
>Ich musste schmunzeln. Sogar die Hauselfen hatten von mir gehört. Vielleicht war ich jetzt doch berühmter als ich dachte.<br>Der kleine Elf führte und zwischen den ganzen anderen Hauselfen elegant zu einem runden Tisch an einer Ecke und brachte uns danach dasselbe Menü wie in der großen Halle. Es schmeckte ausgezeichnet.  
>»Ist es nicht verboten in die Küche zu kommen?«, fragte ich nach dem Essen, als wir wieder auf dem Weg nach oben waren.<br>»Nein«, meinte Tyler. »Es steht nicht in der Schulordnung. Außerdem sind die Hauselfen total begeistert, wenn Schüler auftauchen und sich etwas wünschen.«  
>»Warum war dann sonst niemand da?«<br>»Nun ja.« Nathan grinste. »Es wissen sehr wenige davon. Wir haben es auch nur zufällig rausgefunden, als wir die Rumtreiber davon reden gehört haben.«  
>Ich schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, als wir vor dem Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum standen. »Danke. Ohne euch beiden wäre ich wahrscheinlich noch verhungert.«<br>»Kein Problem«, meinte der junge Hufflepuff und wollte schon gehen, als Tyler mich noch etwas fragte.  
>»Hast du jetzt noch Unterricht? Oder sonst etwas vor?«<br>Ich guckte noch einmal auf meinen Stundenplan. »Also eigentlich habe ich jetzt bis heute Nacht frei. Vielleicht sehe ich mich in der Schule noch etwas um. Warum fragst du?«  
>»Weil Ian, mein bester Freund, es sich jetzt wahrscheinlich mit Piper irgendwo gemütlich gemacht hat, Nate sich mit Brandon und Oliver verziehen wird und ich mich zu Tode langweilen werde.« Er lächelte. »Wir könnten uns doch zusammen langweilen?«<br>Ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste sein Lächeln erwidern. »Unter einer Bedingung.«  
>Ein Fragezeichen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.<br>»Du musst mir Orte zeigen, wo man seine Ruhe vor allem hat.«  
>»Sicher«, versprach er.<br>Nathan wünschte uns viel Spaß und sein blonder Schopf verschwand schon bald hinter der nächsten Ecke.  
>Wir verabredeten uns in fünfzehn Minuten vor der Großen Halle, da ich, wie auch Tyler, mich von mein Schulbüchern und der Uniform befreien wollte.<br>In einem weißen, knielangen Rock, mit roter Bluse und weißer Strickjacke stand ich pünktlich in fünfzehn Minuten vor der Großen Halle. Der Griff meines Zauberstabes ragte wie immer aus meinem rechten Stiefel. Es fühlte sich gut an, in meiner eigenen Kleidung zu stecken. Ich fühlte mich endlich wieder wie ich selbst. Als hätte die Uniform mich in jemand anderen verwandelt.  
>»Hallo«, grüßte mich Regulus plötzlich. Ich hatte nicht mitbekommen wie er sich neben mich gestellt hatte. Ich durfte in Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr so oft meinen Gedanken nachgehen.<br>»Regulus«, lächelte ich erzwungen.  
>»Und«, fragte er, »wie war dein erster Tag auf Hogwarts?«<br>»Der Tag ist noch nicht vorbei. Musst du nicht zum Unterricht?«  
>»Doch. Und ich gehe jetzt auch gleich. Wir sehen uns sicher bald wieder!«, rief er mir beim Weggehen zu. Ich war mir sicher, dass Orion Black ihm befohlen hatte ein Auge auf mich zu werfen.<br>Gerade als Regulus um die Ecke bog, kam Tyler aus der gleichen Richtung.  
>»Die Treppen haben es plötzlich doch anders überlegt«, entschuldigte er sich.<p>

Tyler zeigte mir _alles_. Etliche Geheimgänge, Abkürzungen und wie man die Treppen überlisten konnte. Er zeigte mir die Klassenzimmer, Pokalzimmer, die Bibliothek, verschiedene Türme und Orte, an denen man seine Ruhe hatte. Ich bezweifelte, dass ich mir das alles würde merken können.  
>Jetzt saßen wir draußen am See und lehnten uns an einen Baum, dessen Blätter sich langsam verfärbten und vom Wind mitgerissen wurden. Die Sonne stand nicht mehr hoch am Himmel, sondern war der Abenddämmerung nahe. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dieses Bild festhalten.<br>»Was ist das für ein Ring?«, fragte Tyler plötzlich und zerstörte den Moment.  
>»Ein Verlobungsring.« Ich erwartete, dass Tyler enttäuscht sein würde, er hatte heute nur deutlich gemacht, dass er interessiert war, aber es geschah nicht so. Stattdessen erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.<br>»Der Verlobungsring deiner Mutter?«, fragte er und wartete keine Antwort ab. »Es ist schrecklich, dass du das miterleben musstest.«  
>Ich zögerte einen Augenblick, war nicht sicher, ob ich das Missverständnis klar stellen sollte, entschied mich aber dagegen. »Ich«, sagte ich, »rede nicht darüber.«<br>Er nickte verständnisvoll und fragte nicht weiter nach.  
>»Tyler Lockwood?«, kam auf einmal ein kleines Mädchen mit Sommersprossen und pechschwarzen Haaren.<br>Tyler sah zu ihr auf. »Ja?«  
>»Ich soll dir das geben.« Sie hielt ihm ein Stück Pergament hin, welches mit einen grünen Schlaufe zusammengebunden war.<br>»Danke«, lächelte er sie an und nahm das Pergament an sich.  
>Ohne etwas zu sagen, hielt mir das Mädchen auch eine Pergamentrolle hin und rannte schnell davon, nachdem ich ihr das Pergament abnahm.<br>»Sehe ich beängstigend aus?«, fragte ich Tyler und dieser lachte.  
>»Es kommt von Slughorn«, erklärte er. »Er veranstaltet das ganze Schuljahr über Partys, welche sozusagen die Elite Hogwarts' ausmachen. Die erste Party ist immer am Samstagabend der ersten Schulwoche. Also morgen.«<br>»Dann freue ich mich ja, die Elite dieser Schule Morgenabend kennenzulernen«, lächelte ich. Ich wollte nur zu gern herausfinden, ob einer dieser Verräter in der Elite war.  
>Tyler stand auf und hielt mir eine Hand hin, aber ich achtete nicht auf sie. Beim Aufstehen war sein Shirt nach oben gerutscht und hatte etwas von seinem Rücken preisgegeben.<br>Ich stand mit eigener Kraft auf und drückte genau auf die Stelle, die ich gesehen hatte. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.  
>»Was ist das?«, wollte ich, voller Wut in der Stimme, wissen.<br>»Es ist nichts«, beeilte Tyler sich zu sagen und zog sein Shirt wieder runter.  
>Für einen kurzen Moment hatte ich vergessen, dass auch er aus einer reinblütigen Familie kam. Dass dies in unseren Familien üblich war. Dass Gewalt ein Teil der Erziehung war.<br>Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass wir eigentlich Seelenverwandte waren.


	7. Kapitel 6

**Tut mir leid für die Verspätung! Um die Kapitel etwas schneller lesen zu können, könntet ihr auch auf Harry Potter Xperts' FanFiction Seite nachsehen. Da sind die Kapitel immer zuerst online. :) Viel Spaß noch. Ich hoffe, es gefällt. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Seelenverwandte<strong>

Es hieß, dass jeder Mensch drei Seelenverwandte hätte. Dass jeder nur mit diesen drei Menschen vollkommen glücklich sein würde.  
>Vor zehn Jahren hätte ich keine Zweifel daran gehabt, dass Sirius einer meiner Seelenverwandten war - noch nicht einmal heute hatte ich solche Zweifel. Er war ein guter Freund, ein guter Mensch und ich war mir sicher, dass das Mädchen, welches sein Herz erobern würde, das glücklichste Mädchen auf Erden werden würde. Trotzdem wusste ich, dass ich mit ihm nicht mehr glücklich werden würde - dass ich dies noch nicht einmal konnte. Sein Hass mir gegenüber würde nicht so leicht abklingen und auch ich würde ihm nicht so einfach verzeihen. Er war schuld daran, dass ich zu diesem Menschen geworden war. Er war schuld daran, dass ich jetzt in Hogwarts war.<br>Als ich Tylers blaue Flecken entdeckte, war ich davon überzeugt, dass er mein zweiter Seelenverwandter war. Ich kannte ihn zwar kaum, aber der Fakt, dass wir beide das gleiche Leben teilten, löste etwas in mir aus. Er gab mir ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Instinktiv wusste ich, dass ich in seiner Nähe immer sicher sein würde.  
>Ich hoffte, dass ich meinen dritten und letzten Seelenverwandten nie treffen musste.<p>

Ich war in ein Buch vertieft, als Piper sich umzog und wieder für den Unterricht vorbereitete. Auf ihrem Nachttisch war ebenfalls eine Pergamentrolle mit einer grünen Schlaufe. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich es ihr gleich machen musste. Es war halb elf und es war nur den Astronomieschülern gestattet den Gemeinschaftsraum um diese Uhrzeit zu verlassen.  
>Mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch hatte ich mich umgezogen und warf schon mein Astronomiebuch, etwas Pergament und Feder und Tinte in meine Tasche. Mein Tintenfass war magisch geschützt, unzerbrechlich und auslaufsicher. Mein Teleskop nahm ich in die Hand.<br>Im Gemeinschaftsraum sah ich noch Sirius und Potter durch das Porträtloch klettern. Blaine winkte mir noch zu, als ich es ihnen nachmachte.  
>Als ich mich aufrichtete, erkannte ich Tyler. Hinter ihm stand das blasse Mädchen aus Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Küste, das Animagi werden wollte. Es war die mit den dunkelroten Lippen, deren Eltern sich als Reinblüter ausgaben. Ihr Name lang mir auf der Zunge. Neben ihr war ein anderes Mädchen, das ich schon kennengelernt hatte. Sie hieß Faith Channing. Das wusste ich noch.<br>»Freya und Faith haben jetzt auch mit uns Unterricht«, erklärte Tyler. Dank ihm blamierte ich mich nicht.  
>Ich lächelte die beiden Mädchen an, ehe wir schweigend zum Astronomieturm liefen. Nur die Absätze meiner Stiefeletten hallten an den Gängen Hogwarts' ab.<br>»Und?«, fragte Tyler und störte somit die angenehme Stille. »Geht ihr auf Slughorns Party?«  
>Freya grinste. »Aber sicher doch. Da gibt's Feuerwhiskey.«<br>Faith lachte auf. »Unsere Ms Criss verpasst das doch nicht. Und ich verpasse ganz sicher nicht, wie sie sich blamiert.«  
>Ich musste schmunzeln. Die Partys schienen ja amüsant zu verlaufen.<br>»Und du?«, wollte Freya wissen. Im Licht der Fackeln sah sie noch kränklicher aus, als in Verwandlung heute Morgen.  
>Tyler antwortete mit einem Nicken. »Brauche nur noch ein Date.«<br>»Frag doch Stevens aus Gryffindor«, schlug Freya vor und Faith stimmte ihr zu. »Die steht doch auf dich.«  
>Tyler lachte auf. »Klar«, erwiderte er sarkastisch. »Und Stevens macht sich dann nicht umsonst Hoffnungen oder so.«<br>Faith zuckte mit den Schultern. »Raymond aus Hufflepuff wollte letztes Jahr auch unbedingt einmal auf eine Party.«  
>Angewidert schüttelte Tyler seinen Kopf. »Ich bitte dich, Faith.«<br>Faith grinste. »Sie ist bestimmt nett.«  
>Tyler rollte mit seinen Augen.<br>»Muss man denn ein Date haben?«, fragte ich die drei, als wir die Treppen des Astronomieturms aufstiegen.  
>»Nein«, antwortete Freya mir. »Aber Slughorn zwingt dich sonst mit irgendjemandem zu tanzen. Er liebt es den Kuppler zu spielen.«<br>»Geh doch mit Caroline hin!«, rief Faith plötzlich etwas zu laut.  
>Ich grinste. Dieser Vorschlag musste doch kommen.<br>Tyler sah mich fragend und etwas entschuldigend an. Er schien auf eine Möglichkeit gewartet zu haben, mich zu fragen. Wohlmöglich wollte er nicht zu aufdringlich wirken.  
>Ich nickte. »Es wäre mir eine Ehre.«<p>

Im Astronomieunterricht streifte meine Hand kurz die von Sirius. Und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er meinen Verlobungsring. Ich brauchte ihn nicht. Ich wollte ihn nicht. Ich würde schon einen Weg finden, Sirius nicht heiraten zu müssen.

Ich trug ein tiefrotes Kleid, welches nur an einer Schulter einen Träger besaß. Der Träger verdeckte nur ganz knapp einen älteren blauen Fleck, eine Erinnerung. Meine blonden Locken ließ ich einfach herunterfallen. Sie fühlten sich gut an meinem nackten Rücken an.  
>Da ich mich für gewöhnliche High Heels statt den gewöhnlichen Stiefeln entschieden hatte, befand sich mein Zauberstab in meiner Handtasche. Sie war aus dem Holz eines Kirschbaums, zwölfdreiviertel Zoll groß und in seinem Kern war ein Haar eines Einhornschwanzes. Mein Zauberstab war mein ständiger Begleiter. Ich würde nie irgendwohin ohne ihn gehen.<br>Piper war schon längst weg. Ich mochte sie zwar, aber wir würden sicher nie beste Freundinnen werden. Dafür waren wir viel zu unterschiedlich.  
>Außer mir machte sich im Schlafsaal sonst niemand fertig. Sie gehörten anscheinend nicht zur Elite Hogwarts'. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren schnappte ich mir meine Tasche und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.<br>Die Rumtreiber saßen an einer Ecke und schienen nicht auf Slughorns Party zu gehen, obwohl ich davon überzeugt war, dass jeder von ihnen eine Einladung bekommen hatte.  
>Sirius hob eine Augenbraue als er mich sah und ich winkte ihm mit meiner Handtasche zu, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, ehe ich durch das Porträtloch kletterte.<br>Tyler lief gerade im Kreis und schaute auf den Boden. Er blickte erst auf als meine Schuhe klapperten. Augenblicklich fing er an zu strahlen und brachte mich ebenfalls zum Lächeln. Seine gute Laune war ansteckend.  
>»Hey«, grüßte er mich.<br>»Hey.«  
>»Wollen wir gehen?«<br>Ich nickte und er hielt mir seinen Arm hin. Ohne zu zögern hakte ich mich bei ihm ein.

_Das ist also die Elite Hogwarts_, dachte ich. Die meisten Gesichter waren mir bekannt. Vielen dieser Gesichter konnte ich Namen zuordnen. Es war der ganze letzte Jahrgang aus Slytherin da. Immerhin war Slughorn ihr Hauslehrer. Außer mir waren aus Gryffindor nur Piper, Blaine, Darren und Lily Evans anwesend. Die Gryffindors schienen ja nicht die Lieblingsschüler Slughorns zu sein.  
>Mein Blick streifte an Mulciber vorbei, welcher sein Glas erhob und mich damit grüßte. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Er flirtete jedes Mal mit mir, egal ob mein Vater anwesend war oder nicht.<br>»Möchtest du etwas trinken?«, fragte Tyler mich, ich nickte und mein Date verschwand Richtung Büffet.  
>Währenddessen hielt ich weiterhin Ausschau nach weiteren bekannten Gesichtern. Freya und Faith waren da und auch Pipers Freund, den ich noch nicht kennengelernt hatte. Ich erkannte noch weitere Ravenclaws und auch einige Hufflepuffs standen versteckt in einer Ecke. Nathan war auch da und unterhielt sich mit anderen Hufflepuffs.<br>»Caroline«, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter mir und ich zuckte zusammen. Es war der Typ vom Bahnhof. Andrews. Seinen Vornamen hatte ich schon wieder vergessen.  
>»Andrews«, nickte ich und suchte nach Tyler. Jetzt konnte er mich retten.<br>»Zachary«, verbesserte Andrews mich automatisch. »Ich hätte es mir denken müssen, dass Slughorn dich auch eingeladen hat. Nach Zaubertränke gestern hätte er dich sicher vermisst. Besonders, da du jetzt seine Trophäe bist.«  
>»Bitte?« Meine Hand glitt in meine Tasche und umklammerte meinen Zauberstab.<br>»Das war nicht negativ gemeint«, verteidigte er sich schnell und erklärte weiter. »Die meisten, die Slughorn einlädt haben entweder berühmte Eltern oder sind sehr gut in seinem Unterricht. Oder sie sind reinblütig. Und du kombinierst alle drei Eigenschaften.«  
>»Toll.« Ich hatte nicht gewusst, was ich sonst noch hätte sagen können ohne ihn zu beleidigen.<br>Er merkte, dass er mich nervte. »Bist du alleine hier? Meine Freunde stehen da vorne«, er nickte in irgendeine Richtung und ich war kurz davor Tyler buchstäblich für seine Trödelei zu verfluchen, »und sie würden dich gerne kennen lernen.«  
>Ich verdrehte die Augen. »Nein, danke. Ich habe ein Date, der mir gerade einen Feuerwhiskey holt.« <em>Hoffentlich.<em>  
>Andrews hob eine Augenbraue. »Ein Date?«<br>»Ja«, nickte ich und sah Tyler auf uns zu kommen. »Und da ist er auch schon.«  
>»Hallo, Zach«, grüßte Tyler den Ravenclaw und ich nahm mir den Feuerwhiskey.<br>»Tyler«, erwiderte Andrews nur mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Das hatte er offensichtlich nicht erwartet.  
>Bevor die Spannung noch weiter stieg, lenkte Slughorn ab. »Guten Abend, meine Damen und Herren. Ich freue mich Sie begrüßen zu dürfen. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Ihr Gastgeber zu sein. Ich hoffe-« Dann brach er ab und sein Blick ging stur geradeaus ehe nach einigen Sekunden ein Lächeln das Staunen auf seinem Gesicht ersetzte. Ich folgte seinem Blick und sah direkt in die sturmgrauen Augen des Sirius Black. Hinter ihn standen seine Rumtreiber-Freunde und unter den Mädchen ging ein Gemurmel los, welches mir den letzten Nerv raubte.<br>Aber die Elite Hogwarts' wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde interessanter.  
>Slughorn führte seine Rede fort, als hätte es nie eine Unterbrechung gegeben und als er geendet hatte kam Sirius auf mich zu und entführte mich mit einem »Möchtest du tanzen?« auf die Tanzfläche und ließ zwei verwirrte Ravenclaws zurück.<br>»Ich wusste nicht, dass du tanzen kannst«, begann ich einen Smalltalk nachdem Sirius mir einige Sekunden lang stumm in die Augen gestarrt hatte und mich so komplett verwirrte.  
>»Ich stamme auch aus einer reinblütigen Familie, Caroline.«<br>Ich nickte kurz. »Was willst du?«, fragte ich und spürte wie mein Rücken mit den ganzen Blicken nahezu durchlöchert wurde.  
>»Wissen, was los ist.«<br>Ich wollte ihm meine Hände entziehen, aber sein Griff war stark und er ließ mich nicht. »Lass mich los«, knurrte ich so leise wie möglich.  
>»Einverstanden. Aber zuerst sagst du mir, warum du mir den Ring gegeben hast.«<br>»Warum willst du das wissen? Ich lasse dich doch in Ruhe. Du hast doch das, was du willst. Warum fragst du nach?«  
>»Weil ich wissen möchte, warum ich so einfach bekomme, was ich möchte. Bisher ging das nur mit Mädchen.«<br>Ich grinste. »Zweifelst du an meinem Geschlecht?«  
>Sirius seufzte. »Du weißt, dass ich Sex meine.«<br>»Bei Merlins pinkem Bart, Sirius! Du hast mich über die ganzen Jahre betrogen? Wie konntest du nur!« Der Sarkasmus war kaum zu überhören.  
>»Care.«<br>Mein Grinsen wurde größer. »Siri?«  
>Sirius lachte kurz auf und weitere Blicke richteten sich auf uns. Ich erkannte wie Andrews einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey aus seiner Flasche nahm und uns verbittert beobachtete. Vielleicht ließ er mich ab sofort in Ruhe.<br>»Warum?«, fragte Sirius noch einmal und trübte meine Laune. Ich brauchte Tyler.  
>Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. »Du bist halt doch nicht so interessant wie ich dachte.«<br>Ungläubig hob er eine Augenbraue. »Ich? Nicht interessant?«  
>Ich nickte. »Der klassische Frauenheld, der alle Frauen liebt. Er hat Angst sich zu verlieben und bla bla bla.« Ich ließ es absichtlich so genervt werden.<br>»Da hat jemand zu viele Muggelromane gelesen«, kommentierte Sirius.  
>»Da hat jemand zu viele Mädchen flachgelegt.«<br>»Da kennt jemand aber interessante Ausdrücke.«  
>Ich musste lachten. »Da kennt mich jemand aber sehr schlecht.«<br>Sirius stimmte meinem Lachen kurz ein, aber wir fassten uns schnell.  
>»War nett mit dir plaudern, Sirius«, meinte ich schließlich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. »Vielleicht werden wir ja wirklich wieder Freunde. Wenn du kein Arschloch mehr bist.« Ich zwinkerte ihm noch zu ehe ich ihn sprachlos auf der Tanzfläche stehen ließ und zu meinem Date ging.<br>»Was wollte er?«, fragte Tyler und hielt mir meine Handtasche und mein Geränk hin.  
>»Mich nerven«, murmelte ich und nahm einen Schluck Feuerwhiskey.<br>»Sah aber nicht so aus.«  
>Ich blickte in Tylers Augen und erkannte Eifersucht darin. Wenigstens glaubte ich, dass es Eifersucht war. Ich kannte dieses Gefühl nicht. Augenblicklich tat mir der Kuss auf Sirius' Wange leid.<br>Um mich zu entschuldigen, nahm ich Tylers Hand. »Sirius und ich«, begann ich, »wir haben eine Geschichte. Das ist nicht einfach zu erklären oder zu verstehen.«  
>»Ich bin ein Ravenclaw«, erwiderte Tyler sofort. »Ich verstehe so ziemlich alles.«<br>Ich musste schmunzeln. »Dann lass uns gehen.«  
>Tyler strahlte schon wieder übers ganze Gesicht und nickte zustimmend. Unauffällig verschwanden wir. Tyler sagte, dass Slughorn uns nicht sehen durfte. Er würde uns anscheinend nicht gehen lassen.<br>»Noch kann man abends draußen spazieren...«, meinte Tyler nachdem wir die Party hinter uns gelassen hatten und führte uns somit nach draußen.  
>Ich erzählte Tyler die ganze Geschichte. Nur den Teil mit dem Mörder meiner Mutter ließ ich aus. Das war viel zu kompliziert und außerdem traute ich ihm noch nicht so sehr, dass ich ihm den Grund für mein Hogwartsbesuch nannte. Ich kannte ihn zwar mein Leben lang, aber wirklich kennengelernt hatten wir uns erst vor einem Tag. Also bekam er alles andere zu hören. Nachdem ich die Verlobung mit Sirius erwähnte, verschwand das Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht. Ich hatte nicht vergessen hinzuzufügen, dass Sirius und ich mit einem Unbrechbaren Schwur aneinander gebunden waren. Und als ich von meinem Unterricht und meiner Erziehung berichtete legte Tyler mir einen Arm um die Schulter und gab mir ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit.<br>»Du hast Sirius den Ring zurückgegeben?«, fragte Tyler ungläubig als ich ihm davon erzählte.  
>»Ich werde Sirius ganz sicher nicht heiraten«, bestätigte ich und starrte auf den See, welcher im Mondschein wunderschön schimmerte.<br>Tyler hatte mich zu irgendeinem Hügel gebracht, das direkt auf den See blickte. Es sah wunderschön aus.  
>»Wie willst du das anstellen? Der Unbrechbare Schwur-«<br>»Ich werde Sirius nicht heiraten«, wiederholte ich und unterbrach damit Tyler. Ich spürte seinen neugierigen Blick auf mir.  
>»Mir ist kalt«, murmelte ich unverständlich und rieb an meinem Arm. Aber aufstehen wollte ich trotzdem nicht. Die Aussicht war zu schön. Ein Jacke lag plötzlich auf meinen Schultern und ein Blick zu Tyler verriet mir, dass er noch ein Hemd trug.<br>»Danke«, lächelte ich und atmete tief ein. Es roch gut.  
>»Wollen wir gehen?« Tyler stand auf und hielt mir seine Hand hin, die ich ohne zu zögern entgegen nahm. Ich schlüpfte aus meinen Schuhen - sie waren für einen Spaziergang auf der Wiese einfach nicht geschaffen - und klammerte mich an Tyler fest um dabei nicht umzufallen.<br>»Eins noch«, sagte ich zu Tyler als er mich zum Porträt der Fetten Dame gebracht hatte und wieder gehen wollte.  
>Fragend sag Tyler mich an. »Ja?«<br>»Das, was ich dir erzählt hab. Das war persönlich.«  
>Tyler lächelte. »Du hast mit etwas erzählt?«<br>Auch ich musste Lächeln. Ich drückte Tyler noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und nuschelte »Gute Nacht« ehe ich durch das Porträtloch kletterte. Erst im Nachhinein fiel mir auf, dass ich noch seine Jacke hatte.

Die Tage vergingen nur so dahin. Sirius versuchte immer wieder mit mir zu reden, aber ich ging ihm so gut es ging aus dem Weg. Stattdessen verbrachte ich viel Zeit mit den ganzen Menschen, die ich kennengelernt hatte. Es waren alle sehr nett zu mir. Zwar nervte das gewaltig, aber ich konnte auch nicht alle abblocken. Ich brauchte sie. Jeden einzelnen. Beispielsweise war meine Freundschaft zu Piper sehr zwanghaft. Wir redeten nur sehr selten miteinander, meistens wenn unsere anderen Freunde dabei waren. Kate beispielsweise, das Mädchen aus Verwandlung mit der ich ausgezeichnet klar kam, war Pipers beste Freundin. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie die beiden das geschafft hatten. Aus meinem eigenen Haus verstand ich mich nur mit Blaine sehr gut. Die Rumtreiber waren amüsant, genau wie Evans und ihre Freundinnen, aber sie dienten mir eigentlich nur zu Belustigung. Mit Jesse und Darren war das komplizierter. Sie waren diese netten Typen, die mich mit ihrer Freundlichkeit nahezu ertränkten. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich nicht sehr unwohl bei ihnen. Darren hatte zum Beispiel immer einen schlauen Spruch im Hinterkopf und fand für fast jeden Augenblick den passen Zitat einer historischen Figur. Aus Hufflepuff kannte ich nur Nathan, den ich Nate nennen sollte. Er war ein sehr lustiger Typ und stand offensichtlich auf Kate. Vielleicht würde ich mich zwingen können etwas Gutes zu tun, um die beiden zusammen zu bringen. Das war aber sehr unwahrscheinlich. Sonst gab es nur Freya und Faith, die Unzertrennlichen. Sie waren beste Freundinnen und hatten mich aufgenommen. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl Freundinnen zu haben, die nicht davon sprachen Menschen zu töten, sondern sich wegen den Unmengen an Hausaufgaben beschwerten und jeden freien Moment ausnutzten, um die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres zu genießen. Es schien mir so unwirklich und es war, als würde meine Mutter jeden Moment den Vorhang aufreißen und mir mit ihrer kühlen Stimme befehlen aufzustehen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich lieber hätte.  
>Dann gab es da noch Tyler. Mein Seelenverwandter. In den letzten Tagen hatten wir so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, dass sogar mein Vater davon Wind bekommen hatte. In einem meiner <em>Tagespropheten<em> war eine Notiz von ihm, welche mich bat vorsichtiger zu sein. Aber ich fühlte mich wohl in seiner Nähe. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, obwohl es mich von meiner eigentlichen Aufgabe ablenkte. Trotzdem nahm ich es in Kauf den Mörder meiner Mutter etwas später nach Askaban zu schicken. Ich hatte etwas Zeit verdient. Ich versuchte die siebzehn Jahre nachzuholen, die man mir geklaut hatte.  
>Zwei Wochen nach Slughorns Party war das erste Hogsmeade-Wochenende. Ich konnte es kaum erwarten ein Zaubererdorf zu sehen. Die einzige Stadt, die ich kannte, war London.<br>»Aufgeregt?«, fragte Blaine beim Frühstück nach der ersten Tasse Kaffee. Vorher war er nicht ansprechbar gewesen, da ich um kurz nach sieben die Treppen zu den Jungenschlafsälen hochgestürmt war und so lange geklopft hatte, bis ich alle Jungs und zuletzt auch Blaine auf die Beine bekommen hatte. An einem Samstag. Ich hatte einige Kissen abbekommen als ein verschlafener Pettigrew mit die Tür aufgemacht hatte und ich ganz laut »Blaaaaaaaine« gekrichen hatte. Er hätte mir halt nicht versprechen dürfen, dass er mich nach Hogsmeade begleiten würde.  
>Ich nickte. »Oh ja.« Dann schmierte ich mir mit zittrigen Händen Marmelade auf mein Croissant.<br>Blaine lachte. »So toll ist das gar nicht. Glaub mir.«  
>»Danke, Blaine, dass du mir meine Laune verdirbst. Aber es ist sicher toll. Ein Dorf voller Magie.«<br>Grinsend schüttelte Blaine seinen Kopf und schenkte sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee ein.  
>»Hast du Freya und Faith schon gesehen? Meinst du sie sind schon wach?« Ich blickte mich um.<br>»Wenn du Freya genauso weckst, wie du mich geweckt hast, Caroline, dann bist du innerhalb von Sekunden tot.«  
>Ich musste laut auflachen und bemerkte dadurch nicht, wie sich Sirius rechts neben mich setzte.<br>»Guten Morgen«, sagte er und nahm sich ein Toastbrot und biss rein. Auf meine andere Seite setzte sich Potter und tat es Sirius gleich.  
>»Was soll das?«, fragte ich und blickte zwischen den beiden verwirrt hin und her.<br>»Wir frühstücken, White«, schmatzte Potter und das halbe Essen fiel ihm fast aus dem Mund. Er sprach so unverständlich, dass sogar ich Schwierigkeiten hatte ihn zu verstehen.  
>»Und ich weiß jetzt warum dich Evans immer zurückweist«, murmelte ich und schob meinen Teller nach vorne. Mir war der Appetit vergangen.<br>»Was?«, kam von Potter.  
>»Kommt schon, Jungs«, fing dann Blaine an. »Was soll das?«<br>Sirius hob einen Finger um anzudeuten, dass wir für eine Antwort kurz warten sollten und schluckte alles runter. Das hätte ich eher vom Schulsprecher erwartet, statt von dessen besten Freund.  
>»Miss White geht mir seit zwei Wochen aus dem Weg. Und da wir heute einen ganzen freien Tag in Hogsmeade haben, möchten James und ich den Tag mit ihr verbringen. Und da unsere blonde Freundin eine Frühaufsteherin ist und uns sowieso schon geweckt hat, wollen wir sie auch auf gar keinen Fall verpassen.« Die zweite Hälfte seines Toastbrots schob sich Sirius ganz in den Mund.<br>»Zu blöd, dass ich schon Freunde gefunden habe, die den Tag mit mir verbringen möchten, Sirius.«  
>Sirius wollte etwas sagen, doch ich hielt ihn auf.<br>»Wehe, du sagst was, ohne vorher alles runter zu schlucken.«  
>Daraufhin langte Sirius nach meinem Kaffee und nahm einen Schluck, um schneller schlucken zu können. »Wäh«, machte er. »Wo ist denn der Zucker?« Diesmal nahm er sich meinen Saft und trank diesen bis auf den letzten Tropfen aus.<br>»Ich trinke Kaffee ohne Zucker und Milch.«  
>»Großer Fehler«, murmelte Sirius und kam wieder zur Sache. »Wenn du etwas geplant hast, meine liebe Verlobte, dann werden wir uns euch gerne anschließen.«<br>Ich sah zu Blaine. »Verlobte?«, fragte er staunend.  
>»Lange Geschichte. Erzähle ich dir später«, versprach ich und krallte meine Fingernägel in Sirius' Oberschenkel. »Wehe, du erwähnst das noch einmal vor irgendeiner Person«, zischte ich ihn an.<br>»Nicht so stürmisch, Care. Oder hast du Angst dein Freund Lockwood kriegt davon mit?« Er griff nach meiner Hand und legte sie auf den Tisch.  
>»Er weiß es schon.«<br>Sirius grinste. »Perfekt. Dann kannst du ihm auch ausrichten, dass er sich fern von dir halten soll. Immerhin heiratest du in knapp zwei Jahren.«  
>Ich funkelte ihn an und Sirius stand auf und hielt mir eine Hand hin. »Wollen wir gehen?«<br>Ich nahm seine Hand und ließ ihn mir aufhelfen. Das nicht zu tun wäre nutzlos. Ich kannte ihn. »Tut mir leid, Blaine«, entschuldigte ich mich. »Aber ich sehe euch sicher in Hogsmeade. Sag' den Mädchen bitte, dass es mir echt leid tut und ich nichts dafür kann. Und du Potter«, sagte ich, als dieser sich noch mit weiteren Toastbroten und Croissants bewaffnete, »bleibst hier. Wenn wir das wirklich machen, dann klären wir das alleine.«  
>Sirius' typisches Rumtreibergrinsen erschien wieder auf seinem Gesicht und er hielt mir seinen Arm zum Einhaken hin.<br>»Und wenn Tyler sich von mir fernhalten soll«, murmelte ich ihm zu, als ich mich wirklich an seinem Arm festhielt und wir die Große Halle entlang gingen, »dann sag deinen blöden Verehrerinnen, dass ich sie das nächste Mal, wenn sie auch nur in deiner Nähe seufzen, verfluchen werde.« Sirius' Lachen daraufhin hallte noch immer in meinem Kopf.

Meine Augen strahlten geradezu als ich den Schokoladenbrunnen im _Honigtopf_ sah.  
>»Du willst mich doch nur mit Schokolade abfüllen und dafür sorgen, dass mich keiner mehr mag«, murmelte ich und tunkte meinen Finger in die flüssige Schokolade. Von der Seite sah mich der Inhaber böse an und würde mich auf der Stelle verfluchen, wenn es nicht illegal wäre, aber Sirius' Nicken besänftigte ihn. Irgendwie.<br>»Wäre eine Möglichkeit«, bestätigte Sirius mir und hielt mir ein Apfelstück hin. »Aber das würde ich doch niemals tun, allerliebste Freundin und Verlobte.«  
>»Natürlich nicht, Sirius«, nickte ich und nahm das Apfelstück und tunkte auch diesen in die Schokolade. »Was willst du?«, fragte ich und aß das schokoladeüberzogene Apfelstückchen.<br>»Mich entschuldigen.«  
>Ich verschluckte mich und musste stark husten. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis ich mich beruhigt hatte.<br>»Dich entschuldigen? Du? Das hast du doch in unserer Kindheit auch nie getan.«  
>»Menschen ändern sich.«<br>»Ein Sirius Black ändert sich nicht«, behauptete ich und ging zum nächstbesten Regal.  
>»Was wenn doch?« Die Stimme ertönte ganz plötzlich in meinem Nacken. Hätte Vater gewusst, dass ich so angreifbar geworden war, hätte er mich wahrscheinlich so lange mit dem Cruciatus verflucht, bis ich wieder aufmerksamer geworden wäre.<br>Ich schnappte mir zwei Packungen von _Bertie Botts Bohnen sämtlicher Geschmacksrichtungen_ und drehte mich zu Sirius. Wieder berührten sich unsere Nasenspitzen schon fast, wie vor zwei Wochen im Gang hinter dem Wandteppich.  
>»Das glaub' ich nicht«, flüsterte ich ihn mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht an und ging an ihm vorbei zum nächsten Regal. Es war alles Pink und Rosa. Vielleicht würde ich Piper etwas mitbringen.<br>»Selber schuld«, grinste Sirius, der wieder neben mir stand.  
>»Ich bin Schuld, dass du dich bisher nie entschuldigt hast? Sehr lustig, Sirius. Ich lach' mich kaputt.«<br>Langsam begann sich der Laden mit noch mehr Schülern zu füllen.  
>Im dritten Regal entdeckte ich endlich Schokolade und suchte mir ein paar Tafeln aus. Zuhause durfte ich nur selten Schokolade essen. Jetzt war keiner da, der mir etwas vorschreiben könnte.<br>»Du wirst dich selbst zu dick machen«, kommentierte Sirius meine Schokoladensucht.  
>»Kann dir doch egal sein.«<br>»Ist es aber nicht.«  
>»Selber schuld«, ahmte ich ihn nach und ging zur Kasse. »Rechnen Sie das mit dem Schokoladenbrunnen mit ein.« Ich zahlte ein paar Knuts mehr, als der Inhaber mir nannte und nahm mir beim Rausgehen noch einen Lolli mit.<br>»Ich dachte, dein Vater hätte dir Schokolade verboten.«  
>»Siehst du ihn hier irgendwo?« Ich lief durch die Straßen von Hogsmeade und fühlte mich wohl. Es war ein schönes Gefühl von anderen Zauberern umgeben zu sein. Es war magisch.<br>Sirius lachte kurz auf.  
>»Sag mal«, meinte ich und ging in den nächsten Laden, um mir Tinte und Pergament zu kaufen, »bist du völlig bescheuert oder warum lachst du ständig? Das nervt.« Zielstrebig schnappte ich mir genug Pergament, ein paar Federn und genug Tinte und bezahlte, ehe Sirius mir antworten konnte.<br>»Gute Laune schadet nicht«, behauptete er dann nur und folgte mir in die nächste Gasse. Mein Zauberstab hielt ich an seinen Hals gedrückt.  
>»Was willst du?«, zischte ich ihn an.<br>»Dass du locker wirst.«  
>»Sirius.« Meine Stimme klang mahnend, so wie beabsichtigt.<br>»Schon gut.« Klischeehaft erhob er beide Hände und demonstrierte mir so, dass er unbewaffnet war. »Ich will doch nur reden.«  
>»Ich aber nicht.«<br>»Das ist nicht mein Problem.«  
>Ich drückte meinen Zauberstab noch weiter in seinen Hals. »Sicher?«<br>Hustend antwortete Sirius. »Wir _müssen_ reden.«  
>Ich lockerte meinen Griff. »Ach?«<br>»Ja«, schnaufte Sirius. »Mein Vater hat mir einen Brief geschickt.«  
>Ich steckte meinen Zauberstab wieder in meinen rechten Stiefel und ging weiter. »Das interessiert mich aber kein bisschen, bester Freund.«<br>»Sollte es aber.« Er hielt mich am Arm fest und zog mich in die _Drei Besen_.  
>»Was soll das?«<br>Sirius antwortete erst, nachdem er in einer Ecke einen Platz für uns gefunden und zwei Butterbier bestellt hatte.  
>»Willst du mich wirklich abfüllen?«<br>Sirius ging nicht darauf ein. »Er hat geschrieben, dass es in diesen Weihnachtsferien eine große Verlobungsfeier geben wird.«  
>»<em>Was<em>?«, kreischte ich lauter als beabsichtigt und sprang buchstäblich auf die Beine.  
>»Sch!« Sirius zog mich wieder auf meinen Platz. »Glaub mir, ich war auch geschockt. Meine Familie hat den Kontakt zu mir abgebrochen nachdem, ich von Zuhause abgehauen bin. Und ich natürlich auch den Kontakt zu ihnen.«<br>»Ich weiß.«  
>»Dann kannst du die auch vielleicht denken, wie verwundert ich gewesen war, als der Brief kam. Ich hab ihn zuerst für einen Heuler gehalten. Aber Vater hat in einem höflichen Ton geschrieben. Natürlich hat er mir auch taktvoll klar gemacht, was passieren wird, wenn ich in den Weihnachtsferien nicht nach Hause komme.«<br>»_Warum_ weiß ich nichts davon?«  
>»Ich weiß es nicht, Care. Ich dachte du kannst mir sagen, was das soll!«<br>Ich schäumte geradezu vor Wut. »Dein Arschloch von Vater hat mir am Morgen des ersten September befohlen dich wieder zur Strecke zu bringen. Ich soll dich verführen und in mich verlieben lassen, hat er gesagt. Mit meinem Aussehen sei das kein Problem. Aber von einer Verlobungsfeier. War. Keine. Rede.« Ich betonte die letzten Wörter unabsichtlich. Ich hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung, was ich gerade Preis gab.  
>»Du solltest <em>was<em>?«  
>Ich antwortete nicht. Die Bedienung kam, brachte unsere Bestellung und verschwand stumm wieder.<br>»Dafür sorgen, dass du dich in mich verliebst. Mr Black senior geht nämlich davon aus, dass ich Todesserin werde. Das hebt dann selbstverständlich auch sein Ansehen wenn ich seine Schwiegertochter werde.«  
>»Du willst Todesserin werden?« Es war vorhersehbar gewesen, dass Sirius sich darauf fixieren würde.<br>Ich sah in seine Augen. »Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an.«  
>»Doch nicht etwa wegen Jackson! Care! Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Das war doch nicht deine Schuld! Er hat das einzig Vernünftige getan!«<br>Ich blickte stur geradeaus. Diese Sache interessierte nur mich.  
>»Caroline! Bitte, sag mir, dass du keine Todesserin werden willst. Ich lass das nicht zu.«<br>Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurück halten. »Du hast dein Mitspracherecht schon vor langer Zeit verloren, _bester Freund_. Also halt' bloß deine verdammte Klappe!«  
>Sirius legte seine Hand auf meine. »Care, bitte. Das darfst du nicht.«<br>»Ach?«, sagte ich und entzog ihm meine Hand. »Und wieso nicht? Weil Todesser böse sind? Weil sie _töten_? Mein ganzes Leben lang war ich ausschließlich von Todesssern umgeben gewesen. Sie haben mir das bisschen Freundschaft beigebracht, welches ich heute kenne. Vor drei Wochen hätte ich unter meinen Freunden nur Bella zählen können. Vielleicht sogar Avery oder Mulciber.« Ich spürte eine Träne an meiner Wange. »Du glaubst nicht wie ich gefoltert wurde, als ich mich einmal geweigert hatte die Malfoys zu begrüßen. Der Cruciatus ist rein gar nichts dagegen. Und das Schlimmste an der Sache ist, ich hatte keinen James Potter zu dem ich fliehen konnte. Wäre ich zu Bella gegangen, hätte sie mich wieder zurück geschickt. Ich war... alleine.« Ich begann zu schluchzen und hasste mich selbst dafür. Dafür, dass ich Schwäche zeigte.  
>Arme legten sich um mich und ich ließ es zu. Es war mir gerade egal, wer mich umarmte.<br>»Es tut mir leid«, murmelte Sirius irgendwann. »Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ich dir nicht mehr geschrieben habe.«  
>Ich musste lachen, aber es klang komisch, da es sich mit einem Schluchzen vermischte.<br>»Weißt du noch? Das Versprechen, dass ich dir an deinem elften Geburtstag gegeben habe?«  
>Ich nickte. »Du wirst immer da sein, wenn ich dich brauche. Auch wenn du nicht anwesend bist.«<br>»Richtig«, bestätigte Sirius. »Dieses Versprechen gilt noch immer, Care. Aber diesmal werde ich auch anwesend sein. Ich verspreche es.«  
>Ich musste lächeln, auch wenn ich nicht sicher war, ob Sirius sein Versprechen halten würde.<br>»Du weißt, dass ich dich trotzdem hasse?«, fragte ich und richtete mich auf.  
>Sirius lachte, aber nickte. »Schon alleine, weil ich dich in einem schwachen Moment gesehen habe«, sprach er meine Gedanken aus. »Ich weiß.«<br>»Gut, denn ich werde dich sicher nicht wie-«  
>»Caroline?«, unterbrach mich eine Stimme und ich drehte mich um. Tyler stand da, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. In diesem Moment erinnerte er mich stark an Andrews vor zwei Wochen und das gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht.<br>»Tyler«, lächelte ich und strich die verbliebenen Tränen weg. Ich musste schrecklich aussehen. »Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du bist mit Piper und ihrem Freund unterwegs.«  
>»Piper und Ian sitzen weiter hinten«, antwortete Tyler halbherzig. »Ian hat mich erst aufmerksam auf euch gemacht.« Jetzt sprach er fester. Es wandte seinen Blick von Sirius ab und sah mir in die Augen. »Ich dachte, du bist mit Blaine und den Mädchen unterwegs.«<br>_Oh._ Tyler war eifersüchtig. Ich sah zu Sirius, aber dieser schmunzelte. Er hatte noch immer einen Arm um mich gelegt. Ihn schien das Ganze zu amüsieren.  
>»Ich wollte mit meiner Verlobten etwas alleine sein«, erklärte er mit einem riesigen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Das war ein echtes Rumtreibergrinsen. »Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine.«<br>Tyler kochte vor Wut wie ich auch eine knappe Stunde früher.  
>»Wir haben unsere Verlobungsfeier besprochen. In den Weihnachtsferien. Du kannst auch gerne kommen, Lockwood.«<br>Ich schlug Sirius auf den Oberarm. »Sirius!«  
>»Was denn? Ist doch wahr.«<br>Ich nahm mir meine Taschen und stand auf. »Wir reden noch«, sagte ich zu Sirius und ging dann auf Tyler zu, der wenige Schritte von uns entfernt da stand. »Gehen wir?«  
>Stumm ging Tyler mit und kurz vor dem Tisch von Piper und ihrem Freund fragte ich ihn, ob er eifersüchtig war. Augenblicklich wurde Tyler rot und begann zu stammeln, dass er doch nicht eifersüchtig sei und nur neugierig war.<br>Ich musste lachen. »Hallo«, grüßte ich Piper und Ian. »Sagt mal«, wir standen noch immer, »macht es euch etwas aus, wenn ich Tyler etwas entführe? Wenigstens bis ich Blaine und die anderen finde? Ich kenne mich hier nicht wirklich aus.«  
>»Klar«, meinte Ian schmunzelnd und legte einen Arm um Piper. »Kein Problem.«<br>»Super«, flötete ich. »Danke!«  
>Wortlos folgte Tyler mir.<br>»Du warst eifersüchtig«, grinste ich an der frischen Luft. »Und dafür musst du jetzt meine Taschen tragen.« Völlig überfordert nahm Tyler die Taschen, die ich ihm in die Hand drückte und brauchte einen Moment.  
>»Unter einer Bedingung«, sagte er nach einem kurzen Blick in die <em>Drei Besen<em>.  
>Ich verschränkte die Arme. »Und der wäre?«<br>Er ließ die Taschen fallen und nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände. Und ehe ich realisierte, was er da vor hatte, hatte er mich schon geküsst. Einfach so. Ohne Vorwarnung.


	8. Kapitel 7

**Tut mir sehr leid für die enorme Verspätung, aber ich hab's schlichtweg vergessen. Dafür kommt jetzt ein Kapitel mit 5481 Wörtern. :)**

**Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler jeder Art dürfen gefunden und behalten werden. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ablenkung<strong>

»Du.. Wie... Warum hast du das getan?«, herrschte ich Tyler nach dem Kuss an und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Im selben Moment stand Sirius neben mir und ich begann zu verstehen. Ich hätte es mir denken können.

»Du Arschloch«, brüllte ich und zückte meinen Zauberstab. Hätte ich Tyler eigentlich nicht gern, dann hätte ich ihn schon verflucht.

Diesmal war er es, der einige Schritte zurück ging und wie Sirius vorhin beide Hände erhob. »Es tut mir leid, Caroline! Bitte, lass es mich erklären!«

»Niemand küsst Caroline White ohne ihre Erlaubnis und kommt einfach so davon, Tyler. Ich dachte, du hättest das verstanden!«

Ich spürte eine Hand an meiner Schulter und wusste augenblicklich, dass mich Sirius so beruhigen wollte.

»Misch du dich da nicht ein, Black!«, fauchte ich und wandte mich wieder Tyler zu.

»Es tut mir leid!«, wiederholte dieser nur und versuchte sich mir zu nähern. In der Zwischenzeit hatten wir die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Personen der Umgebung. Hauptsächlich Schüler.

»Weißt du was?«, fragte ich Tyler dann und fuhr fort ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Es war ohnehin eine rhetorische Frage gewesen. »Ich habe dich sogar wirklich gern gehabt.« Ich steckte meinen Zauberstab wieder in meinen Stiefel. »Aber das hast du jetzt auch verbockt.« Ich griff nach meinen Taschen und wollte gerade gehen, als mich Tyler aufhielt.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah ich auf seine Hand an meinem Arm, aber er machte keine Anstalten sie wieder zurückzuziehen.

»Ich hab dich auch sehr gerne, Caroline. Wirklich gerne«, sagte er leise und sah mir in die Augen.

»Warum hast du das dann gemacht? Das war mein erster Kuss!« Ich war den Tränen nahe. Irgendwie war heute nicht mein Tag. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Ich war nicht ohne Grund hier.

»Ich weiß«, flüsterte Tyler weiterhin und nahm mir meine Taschen ab. »Ich wollte diesen ersten Kuss. Und es tut mir schrecklich leid, ihn so bekommen zu haben. Aber wir Ravenclaws sind auch sehr egoistisch.«

Ein Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht. Ich hatte Tyler schon wieder verziehen.

»Und jetzt bitte ich dich um Erlaubnis. Darf ich dich noch einmal küssen?« Ich wusste nicht wieso er so leise sprach, aber ich blickte mich um und sah Sirius unter der Menge, die sich angesammelt hatte. Seine Freunde standen neben ihm und er zwinkerte mir zu. Ich zwang mich nicht zu lachen, aber ein Lächeln konnte ich nicht verhindern und diesmal war ich diejenige, die Tyler küsste. Und innerhalb von Minuten war ich in einer Beziehung. Und das war ganz sicher nicht meine Absicht gewesen.

»Ich hoffe, wir sind jetzt endlich quitt«, sagte Sirius als er mich am nächsten Tag in der Bibliothek entdeckte. »Du hast jetzt einen Freund.«

Ich musste lächeln. Einmal, weil ich an Tyler denken musste und einmal, weil Sirius' glaubte, dass ich ihm deswegen auch verzeihen würde. »Natürlich«, erwiderte ich sarkastisch und klappte meine Bücher zu. Den Aufsatz für Verwandlung würde ich sowieso nicht mehr weiter schreiben können. »Deine ganzen Betthäschen macht ja auch ein Freund wett.«

Sirius setzte sich mir gegenüber und lehnte sich vor. »Und? Hat er dich schon in eine Besenkammer entführt?«

Lachend schlug ich ihn mit einem meiner Bücher auf den Arm. Ich hoffte nur, dass die Bibliothekarin nicht in der Nähe war. Sie wurde bei solchen Szenen immer sehr anspruchsvoll. Das hatte ich in zwei Wochen gelernt.

Auch Sirius lachte. »Ich nehme an, das heißt dann ›Nein‹.«

»Ja, da nimmst du richtig an.« Ich brachte die Bücher wieder in die Regale und Sirius folgte mir.

»Er hat es nicht einmal versucht?«, fragte er und nahm das Buch aus dem Regal, welches ich erst gerade reingestellt hatte und lehnte sich an eben diesen Regal, während er mit den Seiten des Buches spielte.

»Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an«, meinte ich und wollte an ihm vorbeilaufen, aber er versperrte mir meinen Weg.

»Wenn du meinst«, beendete Sirius das Thema und kam zur Sache. »Was machen wir bezüglich der Verlobungsfeier?«

_Die gibt es ja auch noch._ Ich seufzte. »Gute Frage, nächste Frage.« Wieder versuchte ich an ihm vorbeizukommen, doch er ließ mich nicht.

»Care. Das müssen wir klären.«

»Ich weiß. Aber nicht, wenn uns jeder sehen kann, Sirius. Das ist doch, was dein Vater möchte. Dass wir in Öffentlichkeit gesehen werden und dass sich das bis zum dunklen Lord herum spricht.«

»Voldemort«, verbesserte Sirius mich. »Er hat einen Namen.«

Ich erhob eine Augenbraue. Bisher hatte sich keiner, den ich kannte sich getraut seinen Namen auszusprechen.

»Was auch immer«, lenkte ich ab, damit Sirius seinen Namen nicht noch einmal nannte. Ich bekam immer Gänsehaut, wenn ich seinen Namen hörte und obwohl er in meinem Plan eine große Rolle spielte und ich Dinge tun würde, die ihm ganz sicher nicht gefallen würden, hatte dies noch Zeit. Und bis dahin wollte ich ihn nicht in meinem Leben haben. Der dunkle Lord würde mich kennenlernen, das wusste ich. »Du hältst dich fern von mir. Wir werden uns gegenseitig ignorieren. Ich werde dir meinen Plan schon zukommen lassen. Keine Sorge.«

Sirius hielt meinen Arm fest, als ich wieder an ihm vorbei gehen wollte. »Und warum können wir nicht einfach wieder Freunde sein? So wie gestern!«

Ich musste über seine Naivität lächeln. »Wir sind keine Freunde mehr, Sirius. Schon seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr. Freundschaft braucht Vertrauen. Und ich traue dir nicht. Kein bisschen. Und du solltest das auch nicht tun.«

Er ließ mich gehen und als ich die Bibliothek verlassen wollte, rief er mir noch etwas nach. »Ich werde dein Vertrauen wieder gewinnen, Care! Du wirst schon sehen.«

»Hey«, erwartete mich jemand vor der Großen Halle zum Mittagessen und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen, welchen ich nur zu gern erwiderte. Auch wenn mir der Gedanke einer Beziehung zuerst beängstigend vorkam, gewöhnte ich mich innerhalb von Stunden daran und heute war nichts mehr von den Bedenken des gestrigen Tages übrig.

Ich lächelte in den Kuss hinein. »Hey«, erwiderte ich und ließ es zu, dass Tyler seine Hand mit meiner verschränkte.

»Bist du fertig geworden?«, fragte er. Nach dem Frühstück hatte ich ihm erzählt, dass ich noch meinen Verwandlungsaufsatz schreiben wollte und mich dafür konzentrieren musste. Das war aber gelogen. Auch wenn ich Tyler sehr gern hatte, ich wollte ihn nicht rund um die Uhr bei mir haben. Das war zu verrückt und er würde mir in viel zu kurzer Zeit auf die Nerven gehen.

»Nicht ganz«, sagte ich. »Es fehlen noch ein, zwei Absätze.«

»Ich kann dir meinen Aufsatz geben«, bot er mir an, doch ich schüttelte den Kopf. Das hatte er heute Morgen auch schon getan.

»Nein. Ich gehe später noch einmal in die Bibliothek. Ist schon okay.«

»Machen wir danach noch etwas?«, fragte er und strich mit seinem Daumen über meine Hand. Mit seiner freien Hand spielte er mit einer meiner Locken. Es fühlte sich gut an.

»Zum Beispiel?« Ich zog ihn noch ein paar Schritte zur Seite, damit wir unsere Mitschüler nicht störten und damit sie uns auch nicht störten.

Tyler zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich könnte dir noch ein paar Geheimgänge zeigen, wir könnten wieder zusammen in der Küche essen?«

»Wir könnten doch über den See fliegen!«, schlug ich vor. Das wollte ich schon machen, als ich den See zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.

»Du fliegst?« Er hob eine Augenbraue und ich nickte.

»Und zwar sehr gerne. Aber ich komme nie dazu, weil ich früher immer Unterricht hatte.« Meine Mutter fiel mir ein und obwohl ich sie mit einer kühlen Stimme in Erinnerung hatte, tat es weh zu wissen, dass ich sie nie wieder sehen würde.

Tyler schmunzelte. »Wenn du jetzt noch sagst, dass du Quidditch spielen kannst...«

»Könnte ich eigentlich schon, aber ich habe gehört, dass trotz Potter die Gryffindormannschaft ziemlich schlecht sein soll.«

Tyler lachte. »Sie sind eigentlich ganz gut. Besonders seit letztem Jahr, in der Potter Black davon überzeugt hat auch in die Mannschaft einzutreten. Aber zu zweit schaffen sie es auch nur auf den zweiten Platz.«

»Und wer wurde letztes Jahr erster?«

Er schmunzelte. »Ravenclaw. Wir haben einen ziemlich guten Kapitän.«

»Der wäre?«

»Steht dir gegenüber.«

Ich gab es zu. Tyler hatte wirklich geschafft mich zu überraschen. »Du bist der Quidditchkapitän von Ravenclaw?« Er nickte. »Wow. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich in Betracht ziehen der Mannschaft beizutreten. Es wäre interessant zu sehen, wie du mir gegenüber spielst.«

»Ich würde dich nicht bevorzugen«, lachte er.

Ich schmunzelte. »Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.«

Er lehnte sich vor um mich zu küssen und die Diskussion zu beenden, wurde aber plötzlich nach hinten gezogen und jemand zerrte an meinem Arm.

»Ihr habt jetzt genug rumgemacht«, beschloss Freya und zerrte weiter an mir. Sie sah heute gesünder aus als gewöhnlich. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie diesmal mit dem Lippenstift nicht übertrieben hatte. Blaine und Faith dagegen hatten je einen Arm auf Tylers Schulter gelegt und grinsten uns schelmisch an. Nun war ich wirklich überzeugt, dass Blaine nicht heterosexuell war. Und das war voll und ganz in Ordnung. Eigentlich sogar ganz interessant.

»Beschließt wer?«, fragte Tyler und grinste dabei. Irgendwie erinnerte mich sein Grinsen an Sirius. Ich wusste nicht, ob mir das gefiel oder mich störte.

»Ich«, flötete meine neue Freundin Freya und hakte sich bei mir ein.

»Aha?«

»Erst hast du uns sitzen lassen«, sie deutete auf Blaine und Faith, »und hast mit Sirius Black, Casanova Nummer eins von Hogwarts, deine Zeit verbracht und bist kurz darauf ganz plötzlich mit unserem liebsten Kapitän der Ravenclawmannschaft zusammen. Du hast uns«, sie zeigte wieder auf sich, Blaine und Faith, »genug zu erzählen. Meinst du nicht?«

In demselben Moment kam gerade der Hufflepuff um die Ecke. Er hieß Nate, das wusste ich. Er war mir einer der sympathischsten.

»Hey!«, grüßte er die Runde. »Was ist los?«

»Du musst uns helfen, Nate«, grinste Tyler, »unsere Lieblingsfreunde wollen mich und meine Freundin-«

»Der Esel nennt sich immer zuerst«, warf Faith an seiner Seite ein.

»- nicht in Ruhe lassen.«

Nate nickte. »Ich hab davon gehört. Gratuliere, ihr beiden«, meinte er.

Ich lächelte ihn kurz an, ehe Blaine seinen anderen Arm auf Nates Schulter legte.

»Jetzt sind du und Kate dran. Tyler und Caroline haben sich vorgedrängelt«, meinte er.

Freya lachte kurz auf und zog mich dann in die Große Halle, nachdem sie den anderen mit einer Kusshand deutlich gemacht hatte, dass sie uns nicht so leicht wieder sehen würden.

»Erzähl mal«, sagte sie und ging extra langsam, damit ich ihr noch genug von allem berichten konnte.

»Was denn?«, tat ich unschuldig und grüßte mit erhobener Hand Remus, der etwas weiter vorne am Gryffindortisch saß. Ich wollte ihn wegen dem Verwandlungsaufsatz noch etwas fragen.

»Caroline!«, mahnte mich Freya und hob eine Augenbraue.

Ich unterdrückte mein Grinsen und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. »Ich erzähle dir später alles im Detail«, versprach ich ihr, ehe ich mich zu Remus setzte.

»Hallo«, erwiderte er meinen Gruß von gerade eben und aß eine Gabel von seiner Pasta. »Schmeckt super«, meinte er, »solltest du unbedingt probieren.«

Ich tat mir Pasta auf den Teller während ich sprach. »Kannst du mir bei den Verwandlungshausaufgaben helfen? Ich komme bei den Unterschieden zwischen Animagi und wirklichen Tieren etwas durcheinander.«

Remus hob eine Augenbraue. »Warum fragst du nicht James oder Sirius. Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass Peter dir auch liebend gerne helfen würde.«

»Ja, Pettigrew steht ja auch auf mich«, nuschelte ich unverständlich.

»Was hast du gesagt?«, fragte Remus nach dem Herunterschlucken nach.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich möchte aber nicht mir Sirius oder Potter reden. Du weißt, dass ich Potter nicht ausstehen kann und das mit Sirius...«

»Ihr könnt euch nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen, Caroline. Ihr habt beide den Unbrechbaren Schwur ausgesprochen. Es hat seinen Grund, warum man ihn den ›Unbrechbaren Schwur‹ nennt.«

»Ich weiß', aber ich kann es hinauszögern. Und genau das tue ich.«

Er seufzte. »Du und Sirius, ihr seid exakt gleich. Auch wenn eure Nachnamen das Gegenteil sagen mögen, der einzige Unterschied zwischen euch beiden, ist das Geschlecht.«

Ich musste kurz schmunzeln. »Hilfst du mir?«

»Du weißt, dass Sirius dir die perfekte Antwort geben kann?«

»Das kann Evans auch. Ich möchte aber die richtige Antwort. Von mir aus mit einem Formulierungsfehler, aber ganz sicher nicht die Perfekte.«

Zeitgleich mit meinem letzten Wort, begann auch die eben genannte Evans hinter mir zu sprechen.

»Remus, weißt du, wo Potter i- Oh. Tut mir leid, ich habe dich nicht gesehen, Caroline.«

»Dann solltest du dir eine Brille zulegen«, nuschelte ich abermals unverständlich und stand auf.

»Es tut mir leid, ich habe dich nicht verstanden. Was hast du gesagt?«, fragte Evans nach.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah wieder zu Remus. »Du wirst mir nicht helfen?«

»Sirius und James können das besser.«

Ich rollte mit den Augen, als ich davon ging. Das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können. Sirius hatte mit ihm wahrscheinlich schon geredet.

Ich hörte mehrmals meinen Namen aus verschiedenen Mündern, aber ich achtete nicht besonders darauf, wer nach mir rief. Es war mir eigentlich egal.

Und als ob man meine Nerven nicht schon genug strapaziert hatte, rempelte mich noch irgendein Vollidiot ein. Es konnte nicht schlimmer werden.

»Pass do- Regulus«, sagte ich statt zu fluchen, als ich ihn erkannte.

»Caroline. Es tut mir leid, ich hab dich nicht gesehen.«

»Passiert sehr oft heute«, murmelte ich.

»Entschuldigung, was hast du gesagt?«

»Nichts, nichts. Guten Appetit dir noch.« Ich wollte schon weiter gehen, als er mir den Weg versperrte.

»Können wir reden?«

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. »Über?«

Er nickte in Richtung von Tyler, der bei Ian, Freya und den anderen saß und lachte. Er sah glücklich aus.

»Nein«, sagte ich nur und versuchte ein weiteres Mal zu gehen, aber Regulus ließ mich nicht. Stattdessen hielt er mich am Arm fest und versuchte mich aus der Großen Halle zu zerren. Gleichzeitig nahm jemand anderes meinen anderen Arm und tat es ihm gleich. Ich hatte nicht einmal die Möglichkeit gehabt, meinen Zauberstab zu zücken.

»Was soll das?« Ich erkannte Snape als die andere Person.

»Ich dachte, du hättest meinem Vater versprochen, Sirius zu Strecke zu bringen. Was soll das mit Lockwood?«

Ich wurde wütend. Das reichte. »Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Black. Du kannst deinem Vater ruhig ausrichten, dass ich nicht seine Eintrittskarte zum Tisch des dunklen Lords werde. Den soll er sich ruhig selbst suchen. Und du, Schniefelus«, zischte ich, »lass mich los!«

Snape verzog sein Gesicht. Ihm gefiel es nicht, dass ich seinen Spitznamen benutzte. Er verstärkte seinen Griff.

»Du hast dich verändert, Caroline. Weißt du nicht mehr, warum du nach Hogwarts gekommen bist? Du wolltest den Mord deiner Mutter rächen!«

»Keine Sorge, Black. Das steht ganz oben auf der Liste. Sobald ich den Mörder gefunden habe.«

»Ich dachte, McGon-«

»Was ist hier los?«, mischte sich plötzlich jemand ein. Es war Potter, ohne seine zweite Hälfte.

»Verschwinde, Potter«, zischte Snape an meinem Ohr.

»Was ist, Schniefelus? Hast du dich an die fünfte Klasse erinnert? Nach den Prüfungen?«

Vor lauter Überraschung lockerte Snape für einen kurzen Moment seinen Griff und ich konnte mich problemlos befreien und einige Schritte entfernen. Schon während dem Laufen zückte ich meinen Zauberstab.

»Du kannst Black Senior ausrichten, dass ich es mir mit der Verlobung überlegen werde. Und er soll nie wieder Pläne ohne mich machen. Denn dann werde ich ihm sicherlich einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen«, sagte ich an Regulus gerichtet, der ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet hatte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich auch Potter seinen Stab zücken.

»Das macht je zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin. Rivalitäten zwischen Häusern ist nicht gestattet.« Ich sah ihn kurz mit erhobener Augenbraue an. Das musste ja der Richtige sagen. »Und das ›Entführen‹ von Mitschülern und Mitschülerinnen ist ebenfalls tabu. Noch einmal und es gibt Nachsitzen.«

Snape wollte irgendetwas darauf erwidern und war schon dabei auf Potter zuzulaufen, aber Regulus hielt ihn rechtzeitig ab und verschwand mit ihm um die nächste Ecke.

»Danke.« Ich steckte meinen Zauberstab wieder an seinen Platz, als ich Potter kurz darauf die Hand hinhielt.

Er grinste. »Gern geschehen, White.« Er nahm meine Hand. »Aber vielleicht solltest du deine Einzelgänger-Masche ablegen und nicht mehr alleine durch die Gänge laufen. Du bist zwar nur zwei Wochen hier, hast dir aber ordentliche Feinde gemacht.«

Ich musste auflachen. »Das war beabsichtigt.«

»Ich warne dich ja nur. Das nächste Mal ist wohlmöglich nicht jemand so schnell bei dir.«

»Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben«, versicherte ich, zwinkerte ihm noch kurz zu, ehe ich wieder meinen Weg entlang ging.

»Sag mal«, meinte Sirius und tauchte plötzlich an meiner linken Seite auf. Diesmal hatte ich mich in Gemeinschaftsraum versteckt. »Weißt du wie man ein Animagus von einem echten Tier unterscheidet?« Er hatte mit Remus geredet. Ganz sicher.

Ich setzte mein sarkastisches Lächeln auf und drehte mein Gesicht zu ihm. Unsere Nasenspitzen waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. »Nein. Du etwa?«

Sirius lächelte - er grinste nicht, sondern lächelte. Die Welt musste untergehen. Er lächelte und lief um die Couch um sich neben mich setzen zu können. »Ich habe gehört«, fing er an, »dass Animagi sich zurückverwandeln, wenn sie verletzt werden. Aber das wäre Tierquälerei jedes Tier zu verletzen, nur um zu sehen, ob es ein Mensch ist. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre demnach ...« Er zögerte seine Antwort hinaus um mich zu foltern. »... wenn man in die Augen des Tieres blickt. Animagi behalten ihre menschlichen Augen.«

»Gut zu wissen«, murmelte ich und klappte mein Verwandlungsbuch zu. Es stand ohnehin nichts Wissenswertes darin.

»Sag mal«, fing diesmal ich an, als ich das Buch in meine Tasche gleiten ließ.

»Ja?« Sirius hatte die Augen geschlossen und hörte mir zu.

»Warum bist du plötzlich so nett zu mir? Im Zug hättest du mich fast umgebracht.«

Sirius schlug so plötzlich seine Augen auf, dass ich blinzeln musste. Das war ich von ihm gar nicht gewöhnt. »Sagen wir es so: Ich weiß jetzt wieder, warum du meine beste Freundin warst.«

Ich hob eine Augenbraue. »Ach?«

Sirius schloss wieder seine Augen. »Jap.«

»Es ist also nicht so, dass du dich in mich verliebt hast?«

Sirius schlug wieder die Augen auf und setzte sich gerade hin. Ich spürte wie uns vereinzelte Schüler beobachteten. »Ich verliebe mich nicht, Caroline.«

Ich kaufte ihm das nicht ab, aber ließ ihn damit durchkommen. »Hätte ja sein können. Ist mir nur recht.«

»Außerdem sind zwei Wochen eine etwas kurze Zeitspanne dafür, meinst du nicht?«

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. »Tyler liebt mich auch. Er hat es zwar nicht so gesagt, aber ich weiß es.«

»Lockwood ist ja auch ein Vollidiot«, kommentierte Sirius nur und nahm sich meine Tasche, indem er sich über mich lehnte. Er kramte darin rum, schien etwas zu suchen. Aber die Bemühung zu machen, mir zu sagen, was er denn genau wollte, war natürlich nicht in seinem Interesse.

Ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. »Ah«, machte er und nahm sich die _Bertie Botts Bohnen_Packung heraus. Ich hatte seit gestern noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, eine zu probieren. Meine Tasche warf er achtlos auf den Boden, sodass sich der halbe Inhalt auf eben diesem verteilte.

»Wenn du dir schon nicht die Mühe machst zu fragen, ob du etwas haben darfst, bester Freund«, zischte ich und bückte mich herunter, um meine Sachen aufzusammeln, »dann pass gefälligst auf!« Ich riss ihm die Packung aus der Hand und warf sie auch in meine Tasche. »Außerdem ist mein Freund kein Vollidiot.«

»Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht«, behauptete Sirius und warf sich die Bohne, die er noch klauen konnte, in den Mund. Augenblicklich verzog er sein Gesicht. »Brokkoli.«

»Ist gesund.« Ich stand auf. »Vielleicht hast du recht, Sirius. Aber ich habe das Gefühl ihn besser zu kennen als dich. Und das muss etwas heißen.«

»Das bildest du dir nur ein, White. Und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich.«

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, als ich die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen hochging.

Ich stand vor dem einzigen Spiegel im Schlafsaal und überlegte, ob ich mich umziehen sollte. Ich hatte so ein Date mit meinem Freund. Ich schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Gedanken. Ich war kaum zwei Wochen hier und schon hatte ich einen Freund. Und jetzt stand ich vor dem Spiegel und überlegte, ob ich mit meinem jetzigen Kleid gut genug aussah. Ich war genau das, was ich nicht werden wollte. Schnaubend ging ich an mein Bett, schnappte mir meine rosa Strickjacke, die zum Kleid passte und ging die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter. Eine Tasche brauchte ich nicht und mein Zauberstab ragte wie gewöhnlich an meinem Stiefel heraus.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich noch einige Minuten Zeit hatte, als setzte ich mich zu Blaine, Darren und Jesse.

»Hey«, grüßten mich alle drei synchron.

»Hallo.«

Jesse grinste. »Hast du ein Date mit Tyler?«

Ich nickte. »Sieht man es mir an?«

Er nickte und Blaine drückte meine Hand. »Das ist doch selbstverständlich.«

Mein Blick fiel auf Evans und ihre Freundinnen, die es sich einige Meter weiter gemütlich gemacht hatten. Die Dunkelblonde, Emilia Stevens, regte sich über etwas auf und ihre Freundinnen lachten. Ich fragte mich, worum es ging.

McDonald merkte, dass ich sie beobachtete und machte auch Evans darauf aufmerksam. Diese lächelte mir kurz zu, doch ich sah schon weg und nahm ihr Lächeln nur mit den Augenwinkeln wahr.

»... ist fast jedes Mal abgelenkt, wenn ich mit ihr rede. Langsam denke ich darüber nach, wirklich beleidigt zu sein.«

Bevor ich auch nur darauf achten konnte, wer das nun gesagt hatte, kletterte jemand durch das Porträtloch.

Die langen, fast pechschwarzen Haare wirbelten in der Luft, als sie sich schnell umdrehte und darauf achtete, dass ihre Koffer weiterhin hinter ihr schwebten.

»Verflucht«, schrie sie durch den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum, nachdem sie gestolpert war und ihre Koffer auf dem Boden gelandet waren, und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Mitschüler auf sich. Ich konnte nicht fassen, dass ich vergessen hatte, dass sie auch nach Hogwarts ging.

»Emmeline«, murmelte ich. Die Erinnerungen kamen zurück.

_»Hi. Ich bin Emmeline«, stellt sich das Mädchen vor, welches mit dem Besuch gekommen ist._

_»Und ich bin Caroline«, lächle ich sie an._

_Sie strahlt nur Freundlichkeit aus. Vielleicht kann ich mir ihr Freundinnen werden._

»Ist in Gryffindor wirklich kein Gentleman, der einer Jungfrau in Not helfen will? Ich glaub, ich sollte ein Wörtchen mit unserem Schulleiter wechseln. Das geht so aber nicht weiter.«

Aus heiterem Himmel tauchte plötzlich Sirius auf und nahm wirklich ihre Koffer. Er murmelte ihr irgendetwas zu und sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange ehe sie sich zu mir drehte.

»Vance kommt auf uns zu«, sagte jemand. Ich konnte die Stimme Jesse zuordnen.

»Nicht auf uns«, verbesserte Darren, »auf Caroline.«

Emmeline lächelte und strich ihre Haare hinter die Schulter.

»Ms White auf Hogwarts«, grinste sie. »Das ich das auch mal erleben darf.«

»Ich bin schon seit zwei Wochen hier«, erwiderte ich ihr Lächeln und stand auf um sie zu umarmen, »was man von dir ja nicht behaupten kann.«

Sie zwinkerte. »Ich hatte zu tun.«

Dann tauchte schon plötzlich Potter hinter ihr auf. »Ich will ja nicht stören oder so«, meinte er, »aber, White, Lockwood wartet schon seit einer viertel Stunde vor dem Porträtloch, soll ich dir ausrichten.«

»Mist. Wir reden noch«, versprach ich Emmeline und kletterte kurz darauf aus dem Porträtloch, darauf achtend, dass mein Kleid nicht hochrutschte. Es ging mir ohnehin schon nur bis knapp über die Knie.

»Es tut mir leid«, murmelte ich, als ich Tyler wartend erblickte. »Ich habe eine alte Freundin getroffen.«

»Meinst du Vance?«

Ich nickte. »Ja. Sie war mal eine meiner besten Freundinnen.« _Die Einzige_, korrigierte ich in Gedanken.

Ich nahm kaum wahr, wohin wir gingen oder was wir taten. Ich war mir sicher, dass Tyler etwas Fabelhaftes hervorgezaubert hatte, aber meine Gedanken hingen immer noch an Emmeline und ihrer Aussage, sie hätte zu tun gehabt. Was war diese Sache, die sie tun musste? Oder waren es mehrere? Hatte sie etwas mit der Ermordung meiner Mutter zu tun? Von den ganzen Fragen bekam ich Kopfschmerzen, doch ich ließ es mir nicht anmerken. Ich wollte den Abend mit Tyler nicht zerstören. Er hatte sich so viele Mühe gemacht.

Hier und da drückte ich ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange oder murmelte ein »Danke«, aber das war auch so ziemlich das Einzige, dass ich tat. Falls ich mich nicht irrte, waren wir irgendwo in der Nähe des Sees, aber trotzdem versteckt. Die Ausgangssperre war schon eingetroffen und eigentlich wäre ich nicht hier, hätte ich keinen Freund, der etwas Zeit mit mir verbringen wollte.

»Tz, tz, tz«, machte eine mir bekannt gewordene Stimme und als in die Richtung sah, von der die Stimme kam, sah ich Potter sein Kopf schütteln. »Falls du so weiter machst, Lockwood, wird es dir nichts bringen, alle Quidditchspiele zu gewinnen. Zehn Punkte Abzug für jeden von euch. Und White? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du dich an die Regeln halten würdest. Vielleicht schaffen wir dieses Jahr endlich den Hauspokal zu holen. Das musst du uns nicht unbedingt zerstören.«

»Sagt der Richtige«, nuschelte Tyler und half mir aufzustehen.

Potter ignorierte ihn gekonnt. Ich war mir sicher, dass er es gehört hatte. »Und jetzt ab in dein Gemeinschaftsraum, Lockwood. Du kommst mit mir, White. Ich laufe jetzt auch zurück.«

Mein Freund knurrte leise, ehe er mir einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte und den Kuss erst unterbrach, als Potter hustete und uns zu Glut treiben versuchte.

»Bis morgen früh.« Dann verschwand er um die nächste Ecke. Um zum Ravenclawgemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen, musste er leider einen anderen Eingang nehmen und mich mit Potter alleine lassen.

Ehe ich mich beschweren konnte, nahm ich noch eine andere Stimme wahr. Sie gehörte Sirius.

»Endlich, Krone. Du hättest dir nicht mehr Zeit lassen können, oder.«

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Es war selbstverständlich, warum Potter mich nervte. Weil sein bester Freund danach gefragt hatte.

»Du kannst ja das nächste Mal selbst versuchen, Lockwood loszuwerden. Ich frag mich, ob du es schneller hinbekommst.« Potter grinste, da er wusste, dass er rechte hatte.

»Schon gut, Krone. Bin ja schon still.« Sirius wandte sich mir zu und Potter verschwand genauso plötzlich wie Sirius aufgetaucht war. »Wie wäre es mit einem Spaziergang, Schätzchen?«

»Das kannst du dir ruhig sparen, Sirius. Ich bin nicht einer dieser Mädchen, das verrückte Dinge macht, um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.« Ich bückte mich, um meine Schuhe aufzuheben. Auf dem Rasen konnte man nur sehr schwer mit ihnen laufen. »Die hab ich sowieso schon.«

Sirius grinste. »Also würdest du, wenn du müsstest?« Er hielt mir, ganz der Gentleman seinen Arm hin und nahm mir meine Stiefel ab.

Ich ignorierte seine Frage und wechselte einfach das Thema. »Seit gestern habe ich mehr Zeit mit dir verbracht, als mit meinem Freund, Black.«

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter. »Ich wusste es doch. Du stehst auf mich.«

»Träum weiter«, lächelte ich.

Er grinste nur und ich wartete.

»Und?«, fragte ich schon nach wenigen Schritten. Ich wurde schnell ungeduldig.

»Was ›Und?‹?«

»Du wolltest doch etwas von mir, oder warum lässt du sonst Potter auf mich los?«

»Nö, eigentlich nicht.«

Ich blieb stehen. »Findest du das gerade lustig oder so?«

»Was?«

»Du willst mich doch auf den Arm nehmen?«

»Wovon redest du?« Sirius blickte mir in die Augen und tat weiterhin so, als sei es ganz normal, dass wir beide auf den Ländereien Hogwarts' spazieren gingen.

Und genau in diesem Moment verstand ich seine plötzliche Aufmerksamkeit und könnte mich dafür selbst verfluchen. Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er ein Auge auf mich warf, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nach seiner Nase tanzte.

»Arschloch«, sagte ich nur und nahm meine Stiefel aus seiner Hand und stampfte Richtung Eingang. Wenigstens nahm ich das an.

»Was hab ich denn schon wieder getan?« Sirius musste seine Laufgeschwindigkeit erhöhen, um mit mir Schritt halten zu können.

»Ich hätte es wissen müssen«, murmelte ich vor mich hin und ignorierte ihn einfach. So gut ich konnte.

»Von deinen ständig wechselnden Launen bekommt man schon fast ein Trauma.«

»Fick dich.«

»Nein, danke. Aber woher du diese ganzen Ausdrücke kennst, das würde ich gerne wissen.«

Ich antwortete ihm nicht. Es war zu offensichtlich.

»Aber wahrscheinlich von deiner bleichen Vampirfreundin. Auf jeden Fall sieht sie so aus, als hätte sie kein Tropfen Blut im Körper und müsste es deswegen von anderen aussaugen. Hat sie dich schon einmal gebissen?«

»Ich habe keine Kreaturen der Nacht in meinem engen Freundeskreis. Im Gegensatz zu manch anderen hier.« Inzwischen waren schon im Schulgebäude und ich zog meine Stiefel an, damit meine Füße auf dem Stein nicht froren.

Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich, falls ich mich nicht versah und es tat mir schon wieder leid. Nicht wegen Sirius, sondern Remus. Er war eigentlich ganz nett.

»Moony ist einer der nettesten und hilfsbereitesten Menschen überhaupt!«, verteidigte Sirius einen seiner drei besten Freunde. Wobei Potter ja schon fast ein Bruder für ihn war.

»Aber blöd genug mit dir befreundet zu sein.«

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. »Warum hast du dich bei Emmelines Ankunft eigentlich so gefreut? Ihr wart doch Todfeinde«, wechselte er das Thema.

_Ich sitze in eine Ecke und beobachte die beiden. Emmeline spielt mit Sirius so ein komisches Spiel, das man angeblich nur zu zweit spielen kann. Ich war nach ihr dran. Aber sie spielten jetzt schon so lange!_

_Beleidigt gehe zu meiner Mutter und frage sie, ob wir nicht schon gehen können._

_»Ich wollte sowieso noch in die Winkelgasse«, entschuldigt sich Mutter bei den anderen Müttern und läuft mit mir zum Kamin._

_Ich blicke noch ein letztes Mal zu Sirius und Emmeline und wünsche mir, dass sich Emmeline weh tut._

_Kurz bevor ich unsere Adresse nenne, beobachte ich, wie plötzlich ein Stück Holz vor Emmelines Fuß auftaucht, sie daran stolpert und auf ihr Gesicht fällt. Ihr Nase fängt an zu bluten._

_Ich lächle und lasse das Flohpulver fallen._

»Das geht dich nichts an«, zischte ich und hielt mich am Geländer der Treppen fest, da es plötzlich seine Meinung änderte und mich in einen falschen Gang brachte. Ich fluchte vor mich hin.

»Emmeline ist meine Freundin. Selbstverständlich geht mich das etwas an.«

»Dann geh' sie doch nerven.«

Sirius grinste sein Rumtreibergrinsen. »Bei dir ist es lustiger.«

»Idiot.«

»Zicke.«

»Siri.«

»Blondie.«

Ich schlug ihm auf den Oberarm. »Nenn' mich gefälligst nicht so!«

»Zu spät.« Er machte eine kurze Pause. »Blondie.«

»Das gibt Rache, Black.«

»Das will ich sehen, Blondie.«

Eine Weile blieb es auf unserem Weg still. Bis Sirius langweilig wurde und zu pfeifen begann.

Er ging mir auf die Nerven und war nur kurz davor meine Geduld zu überstrapazieren, das wusste er, trotzdem machte er weiter.

»Du hast es darauf angelegt, was?«, fragte ich, damit er endlich aufhörte.

»Worauf?«

»Dass ich dich jetzt verfluche und du nach meiner Pfeife tanzt.«

Sirius grinste. »Ich dachte, Albus hat dir die Unverzeihlichen verboten.«

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Als ob ich mich wirklich daran halten würde.

Aber wenigstens waren wir jetzt im richtigen Gang und der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum war nur wenige Meter entfernt. Kurz bevor ich das Passwort nannte, drehte ich mich noch einmal zu Sirius.

»Lass mich in Ruhe, Black«, drohte ich. »Es wird sonst nicht gut enden.«

Sirius lachte. »Was kannst du groß machen? Allen erzählen, dass wir verlobt sind? Da würdest du nur dir selbst Feinde machen. Und töten würdest du mich sowieso nicht. Das könntest du nicht.«

Ich hasste mich für das, was ich danach sagte. »Ich könnte das Gerücht von Remus' kleinem pelzigen Problem in der Schule verbreiten. Und euer Geheimnis mit dazu.«

Sirius reagierte nicht und ich nutzte die kurze Zeit, die er sich für seine Antwort nahm, und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum, beziehungsweise im Schlafsaal.

Die Wochen vergingen nur so dahin und es war schon Mitte Oktober. Ich hatte mich einigermaßen, wenn auch nur widerwillig, an das Leben in Hogwarts gewohnt und versuchte das Beste daraus zu machen. Das war leider nicht so einfach wie gedacht. Sirius ließ mich zwar weitgehend mit seinen Rumtreiber-Freunden in Ruhe, aber Avery, Mulciber und der kleine Black gingen mir auf die Nerven. Es verging kaum ein Tag, an dem sie nicht versuchten, mich zu verfluchen. Die Carrow-Geschwister waren mir auch auf den Fersen. Im Prinzip hatte ich ganz Slytherin gegen mich. Das war zwar auch mein Plan, aber trotzdem war es nicht sehr angenehm, jedes Mal darauf achten zu müssen, wer mir hinterherlief.

Noch schwerer und komplizierter war meine Beziehung zu Tyler. Ich mochte ihn und er mochte mich. Aber das war nicht genug. Als ich ihm von der Verlobungsfeier in den Weihnachtsferien erzählt hatte, war er mir den ganzen Tag geschickt aus dem Weg gegangen. Und das hatte Einiges zu heißen. Wir hatten fast sämtliche Fächer zusammen.

Dagegen stärkte sich meine Freundschaft zu Freya und Faith. Ich verbrachte fast jede frei Minute, die von dem Unterricht, der Hausaufgaben und Tyler übrig blieben, mit ihnen. Meistens waren wir nur unter uns und alberten herum, aber oft war auch Blaine dabei oder auch Kate.

Mit dem Hufflepuffjungen Nate hatte ich mich auch angefreundet. Er hatte meistens, genauso wie Tyler, gute Laune und das gefiel mir. Denn eigentlich war die Stimmung in Hogwarts durch die ganzen Todesserangriffen getrübt und niemand lachte. Man könnte schon fast meinen, dass meine Kindheit glücklicher verlaufen war.

Obwohl ich noch nie in Hogwarts gelebt hatte, wusste ich, dass mein einziges Jahr auf dieser Schule kein gewöhnliches Jahr für Hogwarts werden würde.


	9. Kapitel 8

**Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler jeder Art dürfen gefunden und behalten werden. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Maskenball<strong>

»Gehst du mit mir auf den Ball?«

Ich lächelte. »Aber sicher doch«, antwortete ich so sarkastisch, wie es mir nur möglich war. »Ich dachte, wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, dass du mich in Ruhe lässt.«

Sirius grinste und schüttelte sein Kopf. Er tippte mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger auf mein Buch. »Du hast das gesagt. Ich habe nie behauptet, einverstanden zu sein.«

»Ich warne dich, Sirius...«

»Also gehst du mit mir auf den Ball. Perfekt. Als was gehst du? Vielleicht finde ich ein passendes Kostüm dazu«, unterbrach mich Sirius. Er nahm mich nicht ernst.

Ich klappte mein Buch zu und versuchte aufzustehen. Sirius, ganz der Gentleman, hielt mir eine Hand zur Hilfe hin und tat es mir danach gleich.

Wir waren draußen auf den Ländereien und ich hatte eine Freistunde und wollte die letzten wenigen Sonnenstrahlen genießen. Doch ich hatte vergessen, wie nervig Sirius werden konnte, wenn er denn nur wollte.

»Wie bereits gesagt, Sirius«, fing ich an und lief schon beim Reden los, »ich werde n-« Und ehe ich enden konnte, stieß ich an etwas Großes und Weiches. Ich hatte nicht hingesehen, wohin ich lief. Ich hörte noch wie Sirius in einem unmenschlichen Lachen ausbrach, aber das war in dem Moment nur Hintergrundinformation für mich. Ich konzentrierte mich auf das, was vor mir stand. Es war ein Riese. Zumindest war das mein erster Gedanke.

»Langsam«, warnte es mich und der Stimme nach, war es ein männlicher Riese. Dann erschien ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und er blickte zu Sirius. »Is' es das Mädchen von dem du die ganze Zeit schon redest, Sirius?«

Sirius' Lachen verstummte und ich musste schmunzeln. Er redete also über mich. Die ganze Zeit. Vielleicht würde ich Black Seniors Wunsch doch nachgehen können.

»Sie sind?«, fragte ich und verhinderte, dass man weiter in der dritten Person über mich sprach. Das hasste ich.

»Du kannst ruhig ›Du‹ zu mir sagen«, lachte der Riese und es schien als würde er beben. »Ich bin Rubeus Hagrid, Hüter der Schlüssel und Ländereien von Hogwarts. Aber du kannst Hagrid zu mir sagen. Tun alle.«

Eine wage Erinnerung kam in mir auf. Ich erinnerte mich, den Namen schon einmal gehört zu haben.

»Caroline White«, stelle ich mich vor und lächelte kurz. Es war sicherlich nicht schlecht, eine Art Freundschaft zu Hagrid aufzubauen.

»Ach _die_ bist du. Sag's doch gleich. Un' ich wollt' schon fragen, woher ich dein Gesicht kenn'. Aus'm _Tagespropheten_ natürlich.«

Ich lächelte ein weiteres Mal. »Ja, ich bin die aus dem _Tagespropheten_.«

»Und wir müssen dann auch los«, unterbrach Sirius mein Gespräch mit dem Riesen und zog mich mit sich.

»Was soll das?«, beschwerte ich mich lautstark und versuchte mich zu befreien, aber ich hatte keine Chance. Sirius war dafür viel zu stark.

Einige hundert Meter später zerrte mich Sirius nicht mehr zum Schloss, sondern nahm ganz einfach meine Hand und lief ganz gemütlich und sich Zeit lassend.

»Hattest du Angst, dass er mir etwas über dich erzählt?«, fragte ich und versuchte damit seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Sirius schnaubte. »Du solltest sogar mit Hagrid über mich reden«, meinte er. »Dann bekommst wenigstens wieder einen guten Eindruck von mir.«

»Warum hast du mich dann von ihm weggezogen?«, wollte ich wissen. Er erwartete doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich so schnell aufgab. Er schwieg. »Hattest du Angst, er würde mir von euren Gesprächen erzählen? Mir sagen, was du ihm anvertraut hast?«

Sirius' Lippe bildete eine strenge Linie. Ich hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen.

Ich grinste und ging nun bereitwillig mit ihm. Ich wollte wissen, was er über mich zu sagen hatte. »Was hast du ihm denn alles erzählt?« Meine Stimme war hoch und klang amüsiert. Genau wie beabsichtigt.

»Das machst du mit Absicht«, lenkte Sirius ab und war damit erfolgreich. Er brachte mich völlig aus der Bahn.

»Was?«

»Mich so angreifbar zu machen. Mich nicht mehr ich selbst zu machen.«

Jetzt war ich völlig verwirrt. Und das hatte schon Einiges zu heißen. Für gewöhnlich überblickte ich jede Situation sehr schnell und geschickt. »Wie meinst du das?«

Sirius seufzte. »Bevor du hier aufgetaucht bist, hatte ich ein nahezu perfektes Leben. Die halbe weibliche Schülerschaft war hinter mir her und konnte mir jede aussuchen. Und es gefiel mir, ich fand es toll, alle haben zu können, wenn ich wollte. Aber jetzt will ich sie gar nicht mehr. Im Moment sind mir alle egal. Ich möchte nur meine beste Freundin wieder haben.«

Inzwischen waren wir stehen geblieben und ich blickte in seine Augen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. »Aber du hast doch Potter. Und Vance. Und deine ganzen anderen Rumtreiberfreunde.«

Sirius lächelte. »Aber White fehlt.«

»Nicht meine Schuld.« Ich entzog ihm meine Hand und wollte ohne ihn weiterlaufen, als er meinen Namen rief. »Ich gehe als Vampir«, antwortete ich.

Er lächelte, als ich nun wirklich zum Schloss ging.

»Evans!«, rief ich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es drehten sich alle zu mir. Wirklich alle.

Evans blickte auf und sah mich fragend an. Ich hatte sie bisher nie angesprochen und kein Geheimnis aus meiner Abneigung ihr gegenüber.

»Wir müssen reden«, sagte ich, als ich nun vor ihr stand. Ein Blick auf ihre Freundinnen sagte mir, dass ich meinen Satz ergänzen müsste. »Alleine.«

Sie nickte und stand auf. »Im Schlafsaal?«, fragte sie und ich stimmte zu. Es würde uns sicherlich niemand stören.

»Ich höre.« Evans hatte die Arme verschränkt und sah mich erwartungsvoll an. Auch sie wollte wissen, was ich von ihr wollte.

Ich lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein. _Ich_höre. Du erzählst.«

Verwirrt hob sie eine Augenbraue. »Wie du hörst? Du wolltest doch reden?«

»Und du wolltest Freundinnen werden. Hör zu«, erklärte ich mein Vorhaben. »Ich bin bereit, bis zu einem gewissen Grad mit dir befreundet zu sein. Auf jeden Fall, dich nicht zu hassen oder schlecht über dich zu reden. Aber dafür müsstest du mir einen kleinen Gefallen tun.«

»Eine Freundschaft baut sich nicht auf eine Abmachen oder einen _Gefallen_ auf«, erwiderte Evans nur. Das würde ja doch anstrengender werden, als ich dachte.

»Aber auf Vertrauen«, erwiderte ich. »Und mein Gefallen beinhaltet Vertrauen. Also?«

Sie zögerte kurz und kniff die Augen zusammen, ehe sie einwilligte.

»Großartig«, freute ich mich. »Ich möchte, dass du mir alles über Severus Snape und die Rumtreiber erzählst. Jedes winzige Detail. Und auch, warum du nicht mit Potter ausgehst.« Beim letzten Punkt öffnete sie ihren Mund, um mir zu widersprechen, doch ich hielt sie auf. »Vergiss nicht, dass du zugesagt hast. Und außerdem verspreche ich dir, dass dieses Gespräch diesen Schlafsaal nicht verlassen wird. Ehrenwort.«

Und so begann Evans seufzend zu erzählen.

»Wieso wolltest du das wissen?«, fragte sie mich, nachdem sie geendet hatte. Es war schwer gewesen einige Kleinigkeiten aus ihr zu locken, aber ich hatte es geschafft.

»Das lass mal meine Sorge sein.« Ich klopfte leicht auf ihre Oberschenkel und stand auf. Wir hatten uns auf mein Bett gesetzt.

»Ich dachte, wir sind Freunde?«

»Dann ein guter Freundinnen-Tipp: Geh' mit Potter aus.«

Evans lachte. »Werd ich tun.«

Im Gemeinschaftsraum unten erkannte ich die Rumtreiber. Sie alberten herum. Emmeline saß bei ihnen. Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht setzte ich mich zwischen Potter und Sirius und legte meine Arme um ihre Schultern.

»Na, was läuft?«, fragte ich mit verstellter Stimme. Doch ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und nahm meine Arme wieder auf mein Schoß. »Keine Ahnung, wie du das machst, Vance«, meinte ich. »Ich bekomme das nicht hin.«

»Was willst du, White?«, fragte Potter mich und ignorierte mein ›Gespräch‹ mit Emmeline. Er wirkte neugierig und ich musste zugeben, dass auch ich an seiner Stelle etwas verwundert wäre. Für gewöhnlich hielt ich mich so weit wie es mir nur möglich war von ihnen fern.

»Du schuldest mir ein ›Danke, White‹, Potter. Ich hab dir gerade ein Date mit Evans verschafft.«

»Unmöglich«, mischte Emmeline sich ein. »Ich hab gefühlte tausend Mal mit ihr geredet. Lily wollte nicht.«

Ich grinste. »Ich würde sagen, nicht überzeugend genug, Vance. Bei mir hat sie sofort zugestimmt.« Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Meinst du das ernst?« Potter sah aus, als hätte er den Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich gesehen.

Ich nickte. »Tue ich.«

»Care«, fing jetzt auch Sirius an. »Wenn das jetzt ein Scherz sein soll, dann ist er ziemlich schlecht.«

Ich verdrehte die Augen. »Wenn ihr mir nicht glauben wollt«, fing ich an und erkannte, dass Evans die Treppen herunter kam. »Dann fragt doch Evans. Hey, Lily!«, rief ich sie zu mir und sie kam kopfschüttelnd zu uns.

»Stimmt es, was Caroline sagt?«, mischte sich Emmeline ein, ehe ich selbst Lily etwas fragen konnte.

Lily nickte. Potter schien zu ersticken. »Morgenabend, Potter«, sagte meine neu gewonnene Freundin. »Im Wohnraum. Nach dem Abendessen.«

Potter sah sie ungläubig an. Er konnte nicht sprechen.

»Er wird da sein«, stimmte Sirius statt ihm zu und Lily verschwand zu ihren Freundinnen.

»Sag ich doch«, behauptete ich und grinste breit. »Jetzt sind wir quitt, Potter.« Dann stand ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek. Freya musste schon auf mich warten.

»Hey, White!«, rief er mir auf dem halben Weg nach. »Danke«, formte er mit seinen Lippen. Ich lächelte.

»Wie hast du Potter ein Date mit Evans verschafft?«, platzte Piper in unser Schlafsaal, als ich mich für den Ball fertig machte.

_Blitzmerkerin_, dachte ich. Das Date der beiden war schon vor ein paar Tagen gewesen. »Hallo, Piper. Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?«, antwortete ich stattdessen und steckte mir meine Ohrringe an.

»Caroline!«

»Ja?« Ich murmelte einen Illusionszauber damit es aussah, als seien meine Eckzähne länger, als gewöhnlich und ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet mir, dass ich fast fertig war.

»Wie?«

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie soll mit ihm ausgehen.« Man durfte mich nicht im Spiegel erkennen. Aber mir fiel kein passender Zauberspruch ein.

»Und sie hat einfach zugesagt?«

Ich nickte. Es würde sowieso niemanden interessieren, ob man mich im Spiegel sah oder nicht. Ich ließ es darauf beruhen und schnappte mir meine Maske, die ich mir vorsichtig aufsetzte. Ich sah ausgezeichnet aus. Ich war unverwechselbar ich, die Maske verdeckte nur den Teil meines Gesichts, der meine Augen umrundete.

»Bis später«, sagte ich noch zu Piper, ehe ich den Schlafsaal verließ.

Blaine, im Gemeinschaftsraum, grinste, als er mich sah. »Schick«, kommentierte er durch sein Mumienkostüm, das alles bis auf seine Augen, Ohren und seinen Mund bedeckte.

Ich lächelte. »Danke. Du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus.«

Er verzog seinen Mund und rollte mit den Augen. »Wenn Jesse und Darren mich nicht gezwungen hätten, dann wäre ich erst gar nicht erschienen. Du weißt das.«

»Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass mir den Kostüm gefällt.«

Genervt schüttelte Blaine seinen Kopf. »Wollen wir gehen?«

Als ich zustimmte, hielt er mit seinen linken Arm zum einhaken hin. Gemeinsam verließen wir den Gemeinschaftsraum und erblickten einen Ravenclaw. Und einen Gryffindor.

Tyler und Sirius warfen einander tödliche Blicke zu, wobei Sirius sogar dabei amüsiert aussah.

»Was wird das?«, unterbrach ich die unangenehme Stille und zog die Blicke von beiden auf mich.

»Ich habe auf dich gewartet«, begann Sirius zu erklären, »im Gemeinschaftsraum. Aber dann kam so ein Zwerg angerannt, eine Zwergin. Sie hat gemeint, dass ein gewisser Tyler sie hergeschickt hätte, um dich zu holen. Ich hab sie natürlich weggeschickt und bin zu Lockwood gekommen, um ihm zu erklären, dass wir zusammen auf den Ball gehen. Er wollte mir aber nicht so richtig glauben.«

»Das ist ja auch kein Wunder«, warf Tyler ein. »Caroline ist zufälligerweise _meine_ Freundin. Warum sollte sie mit dir auf den Schulball?«

Sirius grinste ein typisches Rumtreibergrinsen. »Weil ich sie zufälligerweise gefragt habe. Ich wette, du hast das nicht getan.« Selbstgefällig verschränkte er die Arme. Sirius wusste, dass er recht hatte und Tyler konnte ihm deswegen auch nicht antworten. Und das trieb ihn zu Weißglut.

»Ist das wahr?«, fragte Tyler mich stattdessen. »Hat er dich gefragt?«

Ich nickte. »Natürlich hat er das getan. Was hast du erwartet? In wenigen Wochen findet unsere Verlobungsfeier statt-«

»Wozu du selbstverständlich eingeladen bist, Lockwood«, unterbrach mich Sirius, verstummte aber sofort, als ich zu ihm sah.

»Es ist seine _Aufgabe_ das zu tun. Du bist doch in einer reinblütigen Familie aufgewachsen. Du weißt das doch, Tyler.«

»Warum hast du es mir nicht gesagt?«, lenkte er ab und versuchte somit die Überhand zu gewinnen. Aber das würde ich nicht zulassen.

»Weil das offensichtlich war. Außerdem ist es doch nicht Sirius' Schuld, wenn _du_ mich nicht fragst. Warum stellst du dir selbst nicht die Frage, wieso das alles für dich schon so selbstverständlich ist. Es ist überhaupt nicht selbstverständlich, dass ich mit dir überall hingehe, nur weil du mein Freund bist. Ich bin eine White. Ich tue was ich möchte.«

»Care-«, fing Tyler an, doch ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

»Versuch nicht schon wieder abzulenken, Tyler. Du kannst mich nicht einfach wie dein Eigentum behandeln. Da mache ich nicht mit. Das solltest du wissen.«

Zufrieden hielt mir Sirius seinen Arm hin, doch ich ignorierte ihn gekonnt und ging am Arm von Blaine die Treppen zu dem Maskenball herunter.

»Möchtest du reden?«, fragte Freya. Faith stand hinter ihr und lächelte mich an. Sie hatten mit Blaine gesprochen.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. »Ich möchte mein altes Leben zurück.«

Faith fasste an meine Hand. »Da kanntest du uns aber noch nicht.«

Ich musste lächeln. »Stimmt.«

»Entschuldigt, dass ich störe.« Remus tauchte plötzlich auf. »Möchtest du tanzen, Caroline?«

Ich blickte zu Emmeline. Er war eigentlich mit ihr hier. Als ich nach ihr fragen wollte, winkte Remus ab. »Sie wird es schon verstehen«, versicherte er mir und zog mich auf die Tanzfläche.

»Sirius kann ein Arschloch sein.«

»Ich weiß«, sagte ich und ließ mich von ihm führen.

»Er hat keine Ahnung, wie man mit Menschen umgeht, die-«

Ich unterbrach ihn. »Oh doch. Hat er. Er weiß ganz genau, was er machen müsste. Er tut nur das Gegenteil davon.«

»Er hat keine Ahnung, wie er mit Menschen umgehen soll, die ihm wichtig sind. Bei uns Rumtreibern und Emmeline ist es anders. Mit ihr ist er aufgewachsen und dann auch zusammen in die Schule gegangen. Sie waren im Prinzip, bis auf ein Jahr, immer zusammen. James, Peter und ich sind Sirius' Missgeschicke bereits gewohnt. Ich weiß, dass er keine Gefühle zeigen kann. Beziehungsweise, ich weiß, wie er es tut. Und dass er Lockwood zur Weißglut treibt und dich nervt, ist in seiner Welt ein Zeichen von Zuneigung.«

»Remus, du weißt, dass ich nach Hogwarts nicht wegen Sirius gekommen bin. Was Orion Black mir ›befohlen‹ hat, ist mir egal. Ich bin hier, um den Mörder meiner Mutter zu finden. Um zu ihm zu gelangen. Die Beziehung mit Tyler war, auch wenn es wunderschön ist, ein Fehler. Ich hab mich Ablenken lassen. Ich habe meine Energie verschwendet. Eigentlich müsste ich weg von Hogwarts. Einen anderen Weg finden. Aber ich-«

»Aber du kannst nicht.« Remus nickte. »Weil du zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben Freundschaften geschlossen hast. Weil du einen Hauch von Liebe erlebt hast. Ich kenne das. Genauso habe ich mich in meinem ersten Jahr auch gefühlt. Ich bin ein Werwolf, ich dürfte erst gar nicht hier sein und diese ganzen Menschen gefährden. Aber ich kann nicht einfach gehen. Ich habe die Chance bekommen, wenigstens zum Teil ein normales Leben führen zu können. Das konnte ich nicht einfach wegschmeißen. Diese paar Jahre wollte ich auskosten. Es ist mein letztes Jahr. Danach wird es mir kaum möglich zu sein, einfach weiter zu machen.«

»Ich werde den Tod meiner Mutter trotzdem rächen.«

Remus seufzte. »In Hogwarts?«

Ich zögerte. »Es gehört dazu.«

Als Remus mich dann drehen ließ, griff jemand an meine freie Hand und zog mich an sich. Es war Sirius. Ich sah noch wie Remus kurz grinste und sich zurückzog.

»Das ist langsam nicht mehr lustig.«

Sirius lachte. »Das sehe ich aber ganz anders.«

»Was willst du, Sirius? Was erhoffst du dir damit?«

Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. »Ich hab's dir doch schon einmal gesagt. Ich möchte meine Freundin wieder.«

Mein Blick fiel auf den Ring an meinem Finger. Eines Morgens lag er unerwartet auf meinem Nachttisch. Dann sah ich in seine Augen. »Deine Freundin oder ein weiteres Spielzeug? Jemand anderes, mit dem du deine Zeit vertreiben kannst?«

»Du weißt, dass du mir wichtig bist-«, fing Sirius an.

»Das hat mir Remus auch versucht, zu erklären. Aber warum dann die ganzen Spielchen? Warum lässt du mich nicht in Ruhe? Greifst Menschen an, die mir wichtig sind?«

»Falls du Lockwood meinst: Er verdient dich nicht.«

»Ach?« Ich entzog ihm meine Hand und machte einen Schritt nach hinten. »Tyler liebt mich aber! Ich bin ihm wichtig und er scheut sich nicht, das auch zu zeigen. Im Gegensatz zu dir! Ich wette, niemand außer den Rumtreibern weiß, dass wir verlobt sind!«

Sirius zog seinen Zauberstaub und hielt ihn an sein Hals. »Ich, Sirius Black«, sprach er und erhöhte magisch seine Lautstärke, »bin mit Caroline White verlobt. In zwei Jahren werden wir heiraten. In den Weihnachtsferien findet die Verlobungsfeier statt. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit.« Wie in Zeitlupe ließ er seine Hand mit dem Zauberstab fallen. Trotzdem blieben unsere Augen aufeinander fokussiert. Er hatte kein einziges Mal geblinzelt. »Besser?«

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Trotzdem öffnete ich mein Mund, um wenigstens etwas zu erwidern - ich hasse es, nicht das letzte Wort zu haben - doch noch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, kam mir jemand anderes zuvor. Doch diese Person reagierte nicht sprachlich, sonders körperlich auf Sirius' kurze Rede.

Es war Tyler, der auf Sirius mit seiner Faust einschlug. Er war so wütend, dass er nicht einmal nach seinem Zauberstab griff, um Sirius zu verfluchen. Nein, er tat es auf Muggelart und machte mich noch wütender damit.

»Tyler!«, schrie ich und versuchte ihn damit aufzuhalten. Doch es nützte nicht. Er sah nicht einmal auf. »_Tyler_!«, rief ich nochmals, als ich zu meinem Zauberstab griff. Doch die Jungs meines Jahrgangs kamen mir vor. Ich war abermals nicht schnell genug.

Sie trennten Sirius und Tyler, die nicht aufhörten aufeinander zu schlagen, und versuchten diese so weit wie es nur möglich war, auseinander zu halten. Dies war nicht gerade einfach, denn die beiden lösten sich mehrmals von den Griffen ihrer Mitschüler ehe McGonagall erschien.

»Es reicht«, sagte sie laut und deutlich. »Black, Lockwood, folgen Sie mir.«

Inzwischen hatte jeder in der Großen Halle den Vorfall mitbekommen. Die meisten blickten McGonagall und den beiden Quidditchspielern hinterher. Die Blicke der restlichen Schüler lagen auf mir.

»Was starrt ihr sie alle an?«, fauchte Freya alle an, die plötzlich neben mir aufgetaucht war. Ihr Zombieköstüm sah nicht unecht aus. Sie zog mich am Arm heraus. Keinen Augenblick später waren auch Faith und Kate bei mir. Und sobald wir die Große Halle verlassen hatten und die gigantische Tür hinter uns zugefallen war, brach ich zusammen. Ich hatte bekommen, was ich wollte. Ganz Hogwarts war auf mich aufmerksam geworden.

»Was hat Black sich nur dabei gedacht?«, nahm ich Kates Stimme wahr. »Und Tyler? Ich dachte, er sei vernünftig!«

»Jeder wäre ausgerastet, wenn man solch eine Rede über die eigene Freundin vor der ganzen Schülerschaft hält. Ich wette, sogar Lupin hätte sich an Tylers Stelle nicht zurückhalten können«, meinte Faiths Stimme.

Jemand umarmte mich. Die Haare kitzelten meine Wange. Es musste Freya sein. Sie hatte sich vermutlich magisch umgezogen.

»Danke«, nuschelte ich. Sie hatte verstanden, dass ich nicht darüber reden wollte.

Als Antwort verstärkte sie die Umarmung nur.

»Nein, Potter«, vernahm ich wenige Sekunden später eine mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme. »Das ist kein Date. Ich gehe nicht mit dir auf den Ball. Du _folgst_ mir nur. Und es _nervt_.« Es war Evans' Stimme. Sie klang genervt.

»Wieso denn nicht?«, jammerte Potter. »Vor drei Tagen hatten wir doch auch einen schönen Abend.«

»Bis Black aufgetaucht ist. Woher bloß das Passwort für die Schulsprecherräume kennt?«, fragte Evans sarkastisch. »Was meinst du?«

Potter wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er zögerte, fasste sich mit einem Arm in den Nacken und ließ seinen Blick durch den Gang schweifen. Dann sah er uns. »Was ist passiert?«, wollte wissen, als er mich auf dem Boden kniend erkannte.

»Was passiert ist?«, rief Evans und ihre Worte hallten durch den Gang. »Du hast deinen verdammten Rumtreiber-Freunden das Passwort verraten, du Idiot! Und dann fragst du no-«

»Lily«, unterbrach Potter sie und wollte auf uns deuten, aber Evans ließ ihn nicht.

»Für dich heißt das immer noch Evans!«

»Lily«, beharrte Potter und drehte ihr Kopf in unsere Richtung.

Verwirrt blickte sie uns an. Zuerst erkannte sie mich nicht, aber die blonden Locken verrieten mich. »Oh. _Oh_! Was ist passiert?«

»Tyler und Black haben sich geschlagen, nachdem Black der ganzen Schule verkündet hat, dass er mit Caroline verlobt ist und sie in zwei Jahren heiraten werden.«

»_Was_?«, kreischte Evans. Potter schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte etwas vor sich hin.

»Überraschung.«

Es war der nächste Morgen, als sich Tyler und Sirius bei mir entschuldigen wollten. Sie kamen angetanzt wie zwei Hunde, die Liebe suchten.

»Nein«, sagte ich im selben Moment, als Sirius auch nur hinter mir erschien und sich daraufhin neben mich setzte. Er wusste, dass ich Frühaufsteherin war. Aber heute wurde ich sogar noch früher wach. Und genau deshalb war in der Großen Halle fast kein Mitschüler, als ich ein Schluck von meinem Kaffee nahm. Pechschwarz wie die Seele des Dunklen Lords.

»Das war nicht meine Absicht«, versuchte Sirius sich zu entschuldigen und beobachtete ungeduldig wie ich Tasse absetzte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm ich wahr, wie eine blonde Puppe die Halle betrat. Sie warf mir Todesblicke zu. Ich grinste und legte meine linke Hand auf Sirius rechten Oberschenkel und lächelte ihn daraufhin an. »Ich weiß.« Bei meinen Worten weiteten sich seine Augen noch weiter. Er konnte es kaum fassen. Als auf seinem Gesicht jedoch ein Grinsen zu erscheinen begann, zog ich meine Hand weg und setzte mich kerzengerade wieder vor mein Frühstück. »Aber das ändert nichts.«

»Caroline«, stöhnte er und begann zu betteln. »Komm schon. Du hast du gesehen, dass _Lockwood_ mich angegriffen hat und nicht ich ihn. Es war überhaupt nicht meine Schuld.«

»Nein, ganz und gar nicht«, antwortete ich zuckersüß. »Du hast ihn ja nicht bis auf's Blut provoziert. Nein, nein. Das habe _ich_ mir natürlich nur eingebildet. Entschuldige.«

Sirius wusste sich nicht mehr zu verteidigen. »Ich hab ja nicht gelogen«, sagte er nur.

»Na und?« Ich zwang mich, den Anschein zu bewahren, dass mich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit gewaltig störte.

»Was suchst du hier?«, tauchte dann Tylers Stimme auf meiner anderen Seite auf.

»Großartig«, nuschelte ich und nahm ein letzten Bissen von meinem Croissant.

»Das ist der Gryffindortisch, Lockwood«, erklärte dann Sirius langsam und machte so deutlich, für wie dumm er Tyler hielt. »Diese Frage solltest du dir selbst stellen. Guck dahinten«, er deutete auf zwei Tische weiter, »da setzt du dich hin.«

Augenrollend stand ich auf und wollte gehen, aber Tyler hielt mich am Arm fest. »Wir müssen reden, Care.«

»Ich muss gar nichts.« Ich entzog ihm mein Arm und funkelte ihn an. Es fiel mir schwer, die Schauspielerei von wahren Gefühlen auseinander zu halten.

»Caroline«, sagte Tyler nur. Er klang wie mein Vater.

»Du hast mir nichts zu sagen, _Lockwood_.« Ich betonte seinen Nachnamen und beobachtete wie Tyler in sich zusammenbrach. Etwas in mir tat weh, aber ich konnte es keinem Organ zuordnen. Ich hatte von Tyler das bekommen, was ich brauchte: Aufmerksamkeit der Schülerschaft Hogwarts'. Jetzt hatte er keinen Nutzen mehr für mich. Ich musste ihn loswerden.

Ich erkannte aus den Augenwinkeln das Grinsen, welches sich auf Sirius' Gesicht bildete. Er war begeistert.

»Caroline«, wiederholte Tyler. Diesmal klang er flehend und war nahezu dabei, auf die Knie zu fallen.

Ich schüttelte mein Kopf. »Ich brauche eine Pause, Tyler.« Ich wusste nicht, wieso ich es tat. Tyler sollte mir eigentlich egal sein, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich küsste ihn auf die Wange und atmete dabei tief ein, damit sich sein Geruch in meine Erinnerung prägte.


	10. Kapitel 9

**Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler jeder Art dürfen gefunden und behalten werden. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Verliebt, verlobt...: Teil I<strong>

»Und du musst Black wirklich heiraten?«, fragte Blaine mich noch ein letztes Mal und ich legte seufzend das Zaubertränkebuch beiseite. Er würde mich nicht lernen lassen.

»Wenn ich einen Unbrechbaren Schwur nicht brechen will: Ja, muss ich.«

»Willst du Black denn heiraten?«

»Als ich den Schwur geleistet habe, wollte ich das.«

Blaine hob eine Augenbraue. »Das habe ich nicht gefragt.«

»Ich bin erst 17, Blaine. Ist das nicht Antwort genug?«

Seufzend klappte ich mein Buch zu und ließ es in meine Tasche gleiten. »Ich habe weder die Zeit, noch den Nerv für dich, Sirius. Verschwinde.«

Wie immer ignorierte Sirius mich einfach und nahm mir meine Tasche aus der Hand. Statt mich in Ruhe zu lassen, setzte er sich neben mich und legte einen Arm um meine Schultern bevor er anfing die Flammen des Kamins im Gemeinschaftsraum zu beobachten. Ergeben lehnte ich mich an ihn. Irgendwie brauchte ich ihn in diesem Moment sogar. Ich hasste ihn und würde ihn am liebsten verfluchen, aber ich brauchte ihn auch. Also ließ ich Sirius mit meinen Haaren spielen, während ich mit geschlossenen Augen mein Kopf auf seine Brust legte. Wir mussten wie ein Paar aussehen, aber das interessierte mich wenig. Ich hatte erreicht, was ich wollte. Ich hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Schule. Und somit auch die des dunklen Lords.

»Es tut mir wirklich leid, was letztens passiert ist, Care. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen.« Er flüsterte zwar nur, doch ich verstand jedes einzelne Wort.

»Ich möchte nicht darüber reden.« Ich spürte wie er eine meiner Locken um seinen rechten Zeigefinger wickelte. Es beruhigte mich.

»Ich möchte nur, dass du das weißt.«

»Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, Sirius. Normalerweise hätte ich dich verflucht und blamiert, dein Leben zur Hölle auf Erden verwandelt. Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen, dass mir im Moment die Kraft dazu fehlt.«

Anstatt mich ernst zu nehmen, nahm ich wahr, dass Sirius' Brust bebte. Er lachte. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich das Beben legte. »Du mochtest Lockwood, oder?«

Ich nickte. »Sehr. Zu sehr.«

»Vielleicht ist es besser so.«

Ich öffnete meine Augen und beobachtete wie die Flammen miteinander spielten. »Wie meinst du das?«

»Es ist besser, wenn wir mögliche Beziehungen des anderen verhindern. Wir werden ein Leben miteinander verbringen - in ein paar Wochen findet unsere Verlobungsfeier statt. Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir niemanden haben, mit dem wir unser Leben lieber verbringen würden.«

»Oder wir nutzen jede Sekunde, die uns bleibt, so gut es geht.«

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. »Wenn du einmal verliebt bist, ist es schwierig sich zu trennen. Man lässt es besser nicht soweit kommen. Vielleicht bin ja deswegen auch der Womanizer von Hogwarts. Vielleicht habe ich schon immer gewusst, dass ich nie die Chance haben werde, meiner Liebe wirklich nachzugehen.«

Diesmal setzte ich mich auf und blickte in Sirius' sturmgraue Augen. Ich hatte seine Augenfarbe schon immer beneidet. Seine Augen tobten, wenn man in sie sah. Sie zerstörten und waren trotzdem die schönsten Augen, die ich je gesehen hatte.

Doch jetzt sah ich, dass Sirius wirklich glaubte, was er sagte. Obwohl wir sechs Jahre lang kein Wort miteinander gewechselt hatten, kannte ich ihn in- und auswendig und wusste immer, wann er log und wann nicht. Und jetzt sagte er die Wahrheit.

»Was haben wir uns damals nur gedacht?«, fragte ich mehr mich als ihn.

»Wir waren Kinder. Sehr leicht beeinflussbar und hatten noch nichts von der Welt gesehen. Wir waren die Marionetten unserer Eltern, als wir den Schwur leisteten.«

Ich schloss wieder die Augen und lehnte mich an ihn. Sirius beruhigte mich und half mir einzuschlafen.

»Aber es war die beste Entscheidung, die ich je hatte.« Die Stimme klang wie die von Sirius, aber ich war schon halb eingeschlafen, um sicher zu gehen. Vielleicht hatte ich es auch nur geträumt.

»Care?«

Ich schlug die Augen auf und versuchte mich zu orientieren. Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, wo ich war. Es war nicht Zuhause oder im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich war in einem Schlafsaal. Aber nicht in meinem Bett. Meine Hand glitt zu meinem Zauberstab in meinem Stiefel, aber man hatte mir die Schuhe ausgezogen und mich zugedeckt.

»Du liegst in meinem Bett. Als du im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen bist, habe ich dich hochgetragen. Ich hätte dich in dein Bett gebracht, aber ich darf die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen nicht betreten.«

Ich erkannte meinen Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch und griff danach. »Du hättest mich auch einfach wecken können.«

Sirius lächelte. »Du hast friedlich gewirkt. Ich wollte das nicht stören.«

»Hast du ja trotzdem getan.« Ich schlüpfte in meine Stiefel und begann mich umzusehen. Es sah interessant aus in der Höhle der Rumtreiber.

»Naja. Du hast im Schlaf geweint.«

»Ich habe von meiner Mutter geträumt.« Ich strich die verblieben Tränen von meine Wange weg und ging ins Bad.

»Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht auf der Beerdigung war«, hörte ich Sirius auf mich zu kommen. Im Spiegel erkannte ich, dass ich schrecklich aussah. »Ich wäre gerne gekommen, aber meine Eltern...«

»Waren auch da. Ich weiß.«

»Du wirkst übrigens sehr ... aufgewühlt. Ist das immer so, wenn du wach wirst?«

Ich rollte mit den Augen. »Ist es deine Art mir zu sagen, wie schlecht ich aussehe?«

»Ist das deine Art meinen Fragen auszuweichen?«

»Nein«, seufzte ich. »Ich wache normalerweise an dem Ort auf, an dem ich eingeschlafen bin. Und mich sieht keiner, wenn ich so schrecklich aussehe.«

Lächelnd lief Sirius auf mich zu und strich meine Haare zur Seite. »Du siehst wunderschön aus.« Seine Augen verrieten mir, dass er nicht log. Dann verwandelte sich sein Lächeln in ein Grinsen. »Ich habe Hunger. Kommst du mit zum Abendessen?«

Ich band mir meine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen und wusch mir das Gesicht ehe ich zustimmte und mich an seinen Arm einhakte.

Blaine machte große Augen, als ich mit Sirius die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum herunter kam. Sofort lief er auf mich zu. »Ich habe dich überall gesucht«, teilte er mir mit und ersetzte das Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht mit einem großen Fragezeichen.

»Ich muss eingeschlafen sein und Sirius hat mich dann nach oben gebracht, damit ich Ruhe schlafen kann.«

»Ach ja.« Blaine ließ die Sache auf sich beruhen und begleitete mich mit Sirius zum Abendessen. Kurz vor der Großen Halle hielt er mich fest. »Tyler hat nach dir gesucht. Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn ihr nicht zusammen da rein geht.«

Ich sah zu Sirius und erkannte, dass sich seine Lippen in eine strenge Linie verwandelten. »Von mir aus«, meinte er. »Ich esse in der Küche.« Er lächelte mich noch halb an, ehe er in Richtung Küche verschwinden wollte. Doch ich hielt ihn fest.

»Tyler hat nichts zu sagen. Wir haben uns getrennt«, sagte ich zu Blaine. »Er braucht sich nicht zu wundern, dass ich mit Sirius war. Immerhin-«

»Seid ihr verlobt. Ich weiß.« Blaine sagte nichts mehr und kam mit uns in die Große Halle.

Ich versuchte nicht zum Ravenclawtisch zu sehen, doch es gelang mir nicht. Mein Blick fiel sofort auf Freya und Kate deren Gelächter ich bis zum Eingang hörte. Ich hatte seit Halloween kaum mit ihnen geredet und hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mir aus dem Weg gingen.

»Sie denken, dass Tyler Recht hatte. Du weißt schon. Auf dem Ball«, hörte ich Blaine murmeln. Er versuchte seine Stimme so zu senken, dass nur ich ihn hören konnte, aber Sirius hatte ausgezeichnete Ohren.

»Und was denkst du, Anderson?« Selbstsicher blickte er in Blaines Augen.

»Ich mische mich da nicht ein, Black. Es geht mich nichts an.«

Sirius grinste. »Ich mag dich, Anderson.«

»Na?«, zischte Emmeline mich an, als ich an ihr vorbei lief. »Bist du jetzt glücklich, White? Jetzt haben sich auch die Ravenclaws sich gegen uns gestellt.«

»_Emmeline!_«

»Es ist doch wahr, Sirius! Alle Ravenclaws drohen uns doch nur noch, dass sie uns am Wochenende fertig machen werden!«

»Dein Quidditch ist mir sowas von egal, Vance. Das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen.« Ich wollte schon weiter gehen, aber Emmeline hielt mich am Arm zurück.

»Stimmt.« Sie lachte ganz kurz laut auf. »Du willst doch nur Todesserin werden.«

Spätestens jetzt hatten wir die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Schule.

»Ich möchte etwas essen, Vance. Und außerdem geht dich meinem Leben keinen Dreck an.«

Sie schnaubte. »Zu blöd, dass dein Handeln auch mich trifft.«

Ich machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und lächelte sie zuckersüß an. »Eifersüchtig, Vance?«

Das Nächste, was ich sah, war, dass Sirius ihre Hand festhielt. Sie hatte ausgeholt, um mir eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, aber Sirius war ihr zuvor gekommen. Jetzt funkelte sie ihn an.

»Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor«, sagte dann Potter zu ihr. »Du weißt, dass du keine Gewalt anwenden darfst, Em. Reiß dich zusammen.«

Schnaubend ließ sie Potters Warnung in der Luft hängen, befreite sich von Sirius' Hand und stolzierte aus der Halle. Das würde ein ganz lustiges Jahr werden.

»Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?«, unterbrach Faith mein Gespräch mit Blaine und Jesse, als sie mich von der Bank und somit dem Gryffindortisch wegzog.

»Ist was passiert?«, fragte ich instinktiv.

»Nein. Aber es kann jeden Moment soweit sein.«

Wir hatten inzwischen die Große Halle verlassen und Faith zog mich in das erste Klassenzimmer, das sie offen fand. »Das kann so nicht weiter gehen«, meinte sie und verschränkte die Arme.

»Redest du von Freya und Kate, die mich schon fast ignorieren, weil ich mich von Tyler getrennt habe? Oder meinst du die Tatsache, dass ich mich heute zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen so gefühlt habe, als würde sich jemand um mich kümmern? Manchmal glaube ich wirklich, dass Jesse und Darren auch nur mit mir reden, weil wir im selben Haus sind. Ich glaube, ich weiß wieso die Rumtreiber so populär sind, Faith.«

Die Ravenclaw verdrehte ihre Augen. »Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, Care.«

»Ihre Freundschaft, Faith. Es ist nicht das gute Aussehen, sondern die Freundschaft. Und sosehr ich es auch vermisse, meine freie Zeit mit dir, Kate und Freya zu verbringen, bin ich doch froh zu wissen, was Freundschaft für euch bedeutet. Sirius hat recht. Es ist wirklich besser andere Beziehungen zu vermeiden.«

Faith legte ihre Hände um meine Schultern. »So ist das nicht, Care. Es gibt Dinge, die du nicht weißt.«

»Dann sag es mir doch! Ich bin es leid, im Dunkeln zu stehen.« Ich schüttelte ihre Hände ab und verschränkte meine Arme.

»Tyler hat Freya gedroht, sie aus der Mannschaft zu werfen.«

Ich zögerte, um sicher zu gehen, dass Faith nicht scherzte, aber sie sah ziemlich ernst aus. »Er... Was?« Ich schaffte es nicht einmal einen vollständigen Satz zu bilden.

»Tyler hat Freya angedroht, sie aus der Mannschaft zu werfen«, wiederholte sie.

»Das kann er doch nicht machen!« Wütend lief ich im Saal hin und her. »Das hat doch nichts mit Freya zu tun. Redet mit Flitwick! Das kann sie sich doch nicht bieten lassen!«

Faith sah mich nun entschuldigend an. »Das Problem ist auch, dass sie Tylers Freundschaft nicht verlieren will, Caroline. Man stellt sich nicht einfach gegen Tyler Lockwood und übersteht das ohne Konsequenzen.«

Schockiert blickte ich meine Freundin an. »Aber... Das ist doch _Tyler_.« Ich setzte mich auf eine der vielen leeren Bänke.

»Du kennst ihn doch kaum.« Faiths Worte erinnerten mich an Sirius. Er hatte auch einmal etwas Ähnliches gesagt. »Caroline, Tyler kann der perfekte Gentleman sein, wenn er möchte. Er kann dir alles auf einem Silbertablett präsentieren, dich zu einer Prinzessin machen - solange du nach seiner Pfeife tanzt.

Dich mag er wirklich. Sonst hätte er dir die Hölle heiß gemacht. Er hätte ganz Hogwarts gegen dich gestellt. Dich zu einer Witzfigur gemacht. Aber er mag dich. Noch immer. Ich glaube, er wartet den perfekten Augenblick ab, um Black loszuwerden. Nicht, dass er ihn töten würde oder so. Ich denke eher, dass er Black zu etwas bringen möchte, was dich wieder zu ihm zurückkehren lässt. Nur weil Tyler sich zurückhält, heißt das nicht, dass er das Spiel aufgegeben hat.«

Ich versuchte Faiths Worte zu verstehen, aber sie ergaben - sooft ich es auch versuchte - keinen Sinn. Das war nicht Tyler von dem sie sprach. Nicht der Tyler, den ich kennengelernt hatte.

»Das kann jeden Moment passieren, Caroline«, fuhr Faith fort. »Tyler kann jeden Moment weiterspielen.«

Ich schnaubte. »Bitte«, sagte ich. »Dann spielen wir halt Tylers Spiel. Wenn dieser Arschloch mir meine Freunde wegschnappt, dann werde ich ihn vernichten.« Ich stand auf. »Danke, Faith. Du hast mir mit diesen Informationen sehr geholfen.«

»Tu nichts Unüberlegtes, Caroline.«

Ich lächelte Faith an. »Jetzt spielen wir nach meinen Regeln.«

»Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun«, sagte ich zu Sirius, sobald ich wieder beim Abendessen war.

»Ach ja?«, schmatzte Sirius mit einem wirklich vollem Mund und verkniff mir einen bissigen Kommentar zu seiner Essweise.

»Ja. Du musst mich küssen.«

Sirius' Augen weiteten sich und er schluckte alles in seinem Mund auf einmal runter. »Was?«, fragte er und auch Pettigrew und Potter drehten sich zu uns.

»Ich bin mir sicher, du hast verstanden, was ich gesagt habe, Sirius. Du musst mich küssen. Jetzt.«

Pettigrew fiel die Gabel aus der Hand, aber ich hatte keine Zeit, mich über ihn lustig zu machen. Stattdessen drückte ich Sirius seinen Kelch mit Kürbissaft in die Hand und befahl ihm, seinen Mund auszuspülen.

Sirius tat wie befohlen. »Wieso?«, fragte er dann.

»Wir spielen Tylers Spiel mit«, erklärte ich knapp. »Die Regeln haben sich aber geändert. Wir werden gewinnen.«

»Lockwoods Spiel?«, fragte Potter nach.

Ich nickte. »Sein Spiel. Meine Regeln.«

»Wenn du Lockwood fertig machen willst, bin ich dabei.« Sirius sprang auf.

Da er auf der anderen Seite des Tisches saß liefen wir beide zu dessen Ende und standen uns nun gegenüber.

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist, Care«, setzte er dann an und ich verdrehte meine Augen.

»Bitte tu nicht so, als würdest du mich nicht küssen wollen, Sirius. Wir wissen doch beide, dass du schon lange versucht hättest mich flachzulegen, wenn ich nicht ich wäre.«

Das typische Rumtreibergrinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. »Du kennst mich zu gut.«

»Besser als Tyler«, murmelte ich.

Dann war Sirius' rechte Hand schon an meiner Wange und mit seiner linken an meinem Rücken zog er mich an sich. Sanft strich er eine Locke hinter mein Ohr und beugte sich dann langsam zu mir herunter.

Die Küsse von Tyler waren kein Vergleich zu diesem hier. Sirius war überall. Jede seiner Berührungen brannte auf meiner Haut. Ich klammerte mich an Sirius' Oberarmen, als er mich noch näher an sich zog, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Obwohl ich nur einen kurzen Kuss geplant hatte, konnte ich nicht aufhören. Ich wollte es nicht. Als Sirius mit einem seiner Hände, ich konnte es nicht zuordnen, an meiner Wirbelsäule entlang fuhr, krallte ich meine Hände in seine langen Haare und zog sein Gesicht noch weiter zu mit runter. Es fühlte sich an, als würden Minuten vergehen, während wir in der Großen Halle standen und uns küssten. Schließlich mussten wir beider nach Luft schnappen und lösten uns voneinander.

Sirius grinste. »Das war interessant«, kommentierte er atemlos.

Luftschnappend sah ich zum Ravenclawtisch und mein Blick kreuzte Tylers. Er war wütend. Sofort senkte ich meinen Blick und erlaubte mir ein Lächeln. Es hatte funktioniert.

»Nimm meine Hand und zieh mich jetzt aus der Halle«, flüsterte ich Sirius zu, der mit meinen Haaren spielte.

»Zu Befehl, Ma'am«, grinste er wieder und tat, was ich ihm gesagt hatte.

Als wir und einige Gänge von der Halle entfernt hatten, ließ er meine Hand jedoch los. »Vielleicht wird es doch nicht ganz so schlimm, doch zu heiraten, Care.«

Ich lächelte. »Natürlich nicht, Sirius. Ich von das Beste, was die bisher passiert ist.«

Er lachte. »Davon bin ich überzeugt. Und was nun? Soll ich so tun, als sei ich dein Freund, oder wie?«

»Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher«, zögerte ich. »Ich muss erst herausfinden, wie Tyler darauf reagiert.«

Sirius nickte. »Was hat Lockwood denn getan, dass du dich gegen ihn stellst? Vor ein paar Stunden noch, meintest du, dass du ihn magst.«

»Ich habe herausgefunden, dass er ein widerlicher Arsch ist.«

Sirius hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

»Was er genau getan hat, interessiert dich nicht.«

»Wenn du meinst«, antwortete er und zuckte mit den Schultern.

»Was war das?«, rannte Evans auf mich zu, als ich mit Sirius zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum saß und Hausaufgaben erledigte. Wir hatten es uns vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht und ich hatte Sirius ein Buch in die Hand gedrückt und ihm befohlen seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Wenn ich ihn schon heiraten sollte, musste er wenigstens einen guten Abschluss haben.

»Was meinst du?« Ich tat völlig unwissend, obwohl ich wusste, dass Evans den Kuss meinte.

»Vorhin. In der Großen Halle. Der Kuss. Was war das?«, wiederholte sie ihre Frage und ich erkannte im Hintergrund Piper, die mich finster anfunkelte und dann im Schlafsaal verschwand.

»Das hast du dir doch gerade selbst beantwortet, Evans. Ein Kuss.« Augenverdrehend schlug ich wieder die Seite über Verwandlungen von Tieren in meinem Buch auf und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren.

»Seid ihr jetzt ein Paar?« Misstraurig glitt ihr Blick kurz zu Sirius, der vor sich hin grinste. Ich war mir sicher, dass er nichts Lustiges im Buch für _Zauberkunst_ fand.

Ich seufzte. »Seh ich so aus, als würde ich dir das erzählen wollen, Evans? Als wir zusammen gequatscht haben, habe ich dir versprochen, dass ich dich nicht hassen werde. Von einer Freundschaft war nicht die Rede.«

»Aber-« Sie setzte zu einer Antwort an, aber mein Gesichtsausdruck hielt sie davon ab, ihren Satz zu beenden. »Wie du meinst«, sagte sie dann. »Vergiss nur nicht, dass das Sirius Black ist, den du vorhin geküsst hast. Hogwarts' Frauenheld Nummer eins.«

Ich lächelte. »Werde ich mir merken.«

Im nächsten Moment war sie schon verschwunden und Sirius konnte sich einen Lacher nicht mehr verkneifen. »Ihr seid also keine Freundinnen, ja?«, fragte er amüsiert und legte das Buch beiseite.

»Gute Nacht, Sirius.« Ich nahm mir mein Buch und stopfte es in meine Tasche.

»Ach?«, machte Sirius grinsend, als ich die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hochging. »Kein Gute-Nacht-Kuss? Ich bin entsetzt!«

Vielleicht hatte Sirius recht. Wohlmöglich konnten wir eine verdammt lustige Ehe haben.


	11. Kapitel 10

**Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler jeder Art dürfen gefunden und behalten werden. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 10 - Verliebt, verlobt...: Teil II<strong>

»Du bist jetzt mit Black zusammen?«, wollte Tyler wissen, der mich auf dem Weg zum Frühstück abfing.

Gekonnt ignorierte ich seine Frage. »Musst du nicht schon auf dem Quidditchfeld sein und deine Mannschaft motivieren oder so?« Ich versuchte an ihm vorbeizulaufen, doch er sah meine Absicht voraus und machte ebenfalls einen Schritt zur Seite.

»Antworte«, befahl er.

Als ich in seine Augen sah, erkannte ich Eifersucht darin. Aber die Wut war mächtiger. »Das geht dich nichts an, Lockwood. Wir haben uns getrennt, weißt du noch?«

Er schüttelte den Kopf. »Das geht nicht so einfach, Caroline. Es ist nicht vorbei-«

»Bis du sagst, dass es vorbei ist?«, beendete ich. »Wer bist du und was hast du mit dem Tyler gemacht, den ich gemocht habe? Den ich vielleicht sogar geliebt habe. Ich erkenne dich kaum wieder, Tyler.«

»Caroline«, vernahm ich plötzlich von hinten eine Stimme. Sie gehörte Remus und Pettigrew war gleich neben ihm. »Alles in Ordnung?«

»Es ist alles bestens, Remus. Tyler wollte nur kurz reden, stimmt's?« Ich wandte mich an ihn und ging auf Remus zu, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. »Ich würde dir ja viel Glück wünschen, aber, nun ja...« Ich lächelte kalt. »Ihr spielt gegen Gryffindor.«

Ich spürte die Blicke der meisten Schüler - und sogar der Lehrer - auf mir, als ich einen Platz in der Tribüne suchte. Es war nicht nur der _Skandal_, wie fast alle es definieren würden, von Halloween. Nein. Mein Kuss mit Sirius hatte sich rumgesprochen und auch meine Beziehung zu Tyler war kein Geheimnis gewesen. Ich war mir sicher, dass dieses Spiel spannender als gewöhnlich ablaufen würde. Immerhin spielten Tyler sowie auch Sirius mit. Während Tyler als Jäger Tore schießen wollte, würde Sirius als Treiber mit einem Schläger die Klatscher von seinen Mitspielern fern halten. Ich hoffte nur, dass er nicht beschloss, Tyler eine unnötige Lektion zu erteilen und ihn zu verletzen. Obwohl ich die Aufmerksamkeit wollte und inzwischen schon daran gewohnt war, wollte ich, dass sich der Grund dieser Aufmerksamkeit so langsam änderte. Und ein Klatscher, der Tyler traf, würde nicht sonderlich hilfreich werden.

Ehe ich mir einen guten Platz suchen konnte, hatte das Spiel schon angefangen und ich setzte mich gezwungenermaßen zu Evans, die ein paar Plätze weiter neben Macdonald [A/N: Ich weiß, dass ich mit McDonald angefangen habe, aber es scheint, als hieße sie doch Macdonald und da sich zumindest die Aussprache nicht ändert, kann ich ja mit richtigen Namen weiter machen. ;)] und Stevens saß.

»Hi«, murmelte sie mir zu und lehnte sich so gut es ging nach hinten. Sie fühlte sich anscheinend nicht besonders wohl. Das hieß, dass sie die perfekte Ablenkung sein würde.

»Höhenangst?«, fragte ich deshalb und bot ihr ein Stück Schokolade an.

Dankend nahm sie die Schokolade und versuchte nicht zum Spiel zu sehen. Die anderen Schüler um uns sprangen kurz hoch und begannen zu jubeln. Laut dem Kommentator, ebenfalls ein Gryffindor und einige Jahre unter uns, hatte Potter das zehn zu null geschossen. Evans hielt sich an der Bank fest.

»Sag mal, Evans, wenn du solche Höhenangst hast, wieso bist du dann hier? Ich mein, ich hab gehört, dass du das bisher immer erfolgreich umgangen hast.«

»Das ist deine Schuld«, versuchte sie zu lachen, doch es klang erzwungen. »Mary und Emilia haben mich hierher gezerrt. Nachdem ich Potter an Halloween abgesagt habe, sei dies das Mindeste, das ich für ihn tun könnte. Als ob ich der Grund sein werde, warum wir gewinnen.«

Ich sah zu dem jungen Rumtreiber und genau in diesem Moment, schoss er das nächste Tor. Die Menge jubelte, doch sein Blick führte nur zu Evans, die sich noch fester an die Bank klammerte.

»Da wäre ich mir nicht ganz so sicher, Evans. Vielleicht bist du ja die Motivation.«

»Wie meinst du das?«

Ich zeigte auf Potter. »Na ja. Er scheint dich beeindrucken zu wollen. Und falls er deswegen besser als gewöhnlich spielen sollte, könnten deine Freundinnen irgendwie Recht haben.«

Evans' Blick folgte plötzlich dem Jungen und sie schien sich völlig auf ihn zu konzentrieren. »Meinst du?«, fragte sie ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. »Du kennst ihn länger als ich.«

»Da bist du ja!«, tauchte plötzlich Blaine mit Jesse und Darren an meiner Seite auf und verjagte die Erstklässler neben mir. Evans warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, doch als er diesen gekonnt ignorierte, kam ihre Höhenangst zurück und sie klammerte sich wieder fest an die Bank.

»Blaine war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass du ihn versetzt hattest.« Darren schmunzelte.

»Felsenfest?«, fragte ich. Ich hatte den Ausdruck noch nie gehört.

»Ein Muggelwort«, mischte sich Evans wieder ein, die offensichtlich zugehört hatte. »Ich benutze das sehr oft, die Leute gewöhnen sich dran.«

Die Leute, um uns herum sprangen wieder auf, überzeugt davon, dass wieder ein Tor für Gryffindor gefallen war, aber sie setzten sich enttäuscht wieder hin. Freya, Hüterin von Ravenclaw, hatte ihre Ringe erfolgreich verteidigt. Ich sah wie sie ihre Mannschaft fertig machte und von Tyler zunächst beruhigt werden musste. Dann machte er da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatte. Ich rollte mit den Augen.

Mein Blick fiel auf Sirius, der mit dem Schläger in seiner Hand spielte. Als Ravenclaw einen Angriff startete, schlug er damit fest auf einen Klatscher und schickte ihn in Richtung von Tyler und zwang ihn damit den Quaffel fallen zu lassen. Potter fing diesen gekonnt auf und schoss das nächste Tor für Gryffindor. Ich sah wie Tyler einen Blick auf den arroganten Andrews warf. Es war der Typ, der an meinem ersten Tag am Bahnhof versucht hatte mit mir zu flirten. Er war auch Treiber und Tylers Blick verhieß nichts Gutes. Ich erkannte, dass Andrews nickte und im nächsten Moment fiel Potter von seinem Besen. Er hatte den Blickwechsel nicht mitbekommen und Andrews hatte so schnell reagiert, sodass sogar ich Schwierigkeiten hatte zu erkennen, was er genau getan hatte.

Evans neben mit, sowie alle Gryffindors sprangen auf. Sirius ließ seinen Schläger fallen und raste mit seinem Besen hinter Potter her und hielt ihn an letzter Minute noch fest. Der Aufprall blieb ihm zwar erspart, aber es schien trotzdem nicht, als ob Potter bei Bewusstsein wäre. Die ganze Gryffindormannschaft brach das Spiel ab, um zu ihrem Kapitän zu fliegen. Ich sah zu Tyler, der triumphierend grinste. Sein Blick führte zu seinem Sucher, der schon die Hand nach dem Schnatz ausstreckte und ihn fing. Der kleine Junge, wahrscheinlich erst ein Drittklässler, fiel fast vom Besen, aber seine Hand umklammerte den Schnatz. Einige Ravenclaws jubelten, die anderen blickten noch auf das Spielfeld, wo Potter immer noch bewusstlos lag.

Tylers Faust ging in die Luft und ich wusste augenblicklich, dass diese Aktion geplant gewesen war. Sirius, der Tyler ebenfalls beobachtet hatte, setzte sich wieder auf seinen Besen und flog zu ihm. Er rief Tyler etwas zu, was dazu führte, dass sich sein Gesicht verfinsterte und er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

Als ich versuchte, die Treppen der Tribüne herabzusteigen, kam die Schulkrankenschwester angerannt.

»Na? Was hab ich gesagt?« Tyler hatte mich in der Bibliothek entdeckt und sich mit gegenüber gesetzt. Seine Arme legte er auf die Lehnen der beiden Stühle neben sich und lehnte sich selbst an seinen eigenen Stuhl.

Ich klappte das Buch zu. »Das war eine verdammt miese und komplett unnötige Aktion. Falls Ravenclaw nur auf diese Art den Hauspokal bekommen kann, bin ich stolz darauf, in Gryffindor gelandet zu sein - nein, warte. Dann bin ich stolz darauf, nicht in Ravenclaw gelandet zu sein.«

Tylers Grinsen verschwand und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einer strengen Linie. »Pass auf, was zu sagst.«

»Wieso? Hetzt du mir auch einen Treiber an den Hals? Was für ein Problem hattest du eigentlich mit Potter?«, herrschte ich ihn an und stand auf. Meine Feder, den Tintenfass und die Pergamentrollen warf ich achtlos in meine Tasche und die Bücher verschwanden mit einer Zauberstabbewegung in den richtigen Regalen. Die stummen Zauber hatte ich nun perfekt gemeistert.

»Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an.«

»Ich bin mir sicher Dumbledore hört gerne, was ich ihm zu sagen hab.«

Tylers Mund klappte auf. Das hatte er offensichtlich nicht erwartet. »Das würdest du nicht -«

»Hier bist du also!«, unterbrach Ian mich. Ich hatte bisher nicht wirklich etwas mit ihm zu tun gehabt. Ich wusste nur, dass er Pipers Freund und ein verdammt guter Treiber war. »Wenn du uns bitte entschuldigen würdest, Caroline«, bat er und zog Tyler, der sich lautstark beschwerte, mit sich. Madame Pince warf den beiden vernichtende Blicke zu, aber da sie die Bibliothek sowieso verließen, sagte sie nichts.

»Wie geht's Potter?« Ich entdeckte Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war ungewöhnlich still, obwohl sehr viele Gryffindors da waren. Ich spürte, wie sich ein paar Gesichter nach meiner Frage zu uns wandten, sagte aber nichts.

Sirius, der sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Couch vor dem Kamin ausgebreitet hatte, machte mir Platz. »Es geht ihm gut. Er soll die Nacht über im Krankenflügel verbringen, aber es geht ihm gut. Er ist nur verdammt sauer, weil wir das Spiel verloren haben.«

Potter hatte also nicht gemerkt, dass sie erst gar nicht hätten gewinnen können. »Hat er nicht-« Ich zögerte. Vielleicht war es keine gute Idee Tylers Aktion vor ganz Gryffindor preiszugeben.

»Ja?« Ich hatte Sirius' Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

»Können wir alleine reden? Unter vier Augen?«

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen nahm er meine Hand und zog mich mit sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Schweigend zog er mich ein paar Gänge mit sich, ehe er mir einen Wandteppich zur Seite hielt. Es war ein Geheimgang.

»_Lumos_«, murmelte ich für etwas Licht, nachdem ich mein Zauberstab gezückt hatte und Sirius machte es mir nach.

»Ich höre.«

Ich nahm tief Luft. »Ich hab einen Blickwechsel beobachtet. Bevor Potter den Klatscher abbekommen hat. Danach ging es ganz schnell. Ich wollte irgendwas tun, aber es war zu spät-«

»Welcher Blickwechsel? Was meinst du?«

_Großartig_, dachte ich. Nicht einmal Sirius hatte etwas mitbekommen.

»Tyler hat Andrews einen Blick zugeworfen. Und im nächsten Moment fiel Pot- James von seinem Besen. Vorhin, als ich in der Bibliothek war, hat er auch komische Andeutungen gemacht. Ich meine, ich hatte es zwar gemerkt, aber er hat verdeutlicht, dass das kein Unfall wa-« Ehe ich meinen Satz zu Ende brachte, war Sirius schon verschwunden. Er hatte mich verstanden.

»Sirius!«, rief ich und schaffte es noch ihn an seinem Arm festzuhalten.

»Was ist? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich nicht rächen werde? Diese Aktion geht über dich hinaus, Caroline. James ist mein bester Freund! Er ist mein Bruder!«

»Ich weiß! Und ich möchte sogar, dass du sich rächst. Aber nicht auf eine Weise, die dich von Hogwarts rauswirft. Körperliche Schmerzen verschwinden schneller als seelische Schmerzen.«

»Er ist mein Bruder«, beharrte Sirius und sah mit dabei in die Augen. Es tobte darin. Alles wurde zerstört.

Ich nickte. »Ich weiß! Und ich verspreche dir, dass du dich an ihm rächen kannst. Aber P- James braucht dich jetzt. Lass uns in den Krankenflügel gehen.«

Die Stunden verwandelten sich in Tage, aus Tagen wurden Wochen. Den Samstag vor Heilig Abend, und somit auch den Tag vor der Rückfahrt nach London, durften wir wieder nach Hogsmeade. Ich hatte beschlossen im Schloss zu bleiben. Obwohl ich Hogsmeade immer noch sehr interessant fand und ganz sicher noch nicht in allen Geschäften gewesen war, war ich nicht in der Stimmung das Dorf weiter zu erkunden. Stattdessen konnte ich es mir im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich machen. Niemand, den ich kannte, würde da sein und mich aufregen oder auf eine andere Art und Weise ablenken. Ich brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken und dieser Samstag eignete sich perfekt dafür.

Mein Plan Tyler zu reizen war aufgegangen. Er hatte sich darüber aufgeregt, dass ich jede freie Minute mit Sirius verbrachte, dass wir ständig zusammen in der Bibliothek lernten. (Es hatte einiges an Überzeugungsarbeit gebraucht, bis ich Sirius dazu brachte, sich mit mir in die Bibliothek zu setzen.) Und jedes Mal, wenn Tyler und gesehen hatte, war ich so freundlich gewesen und hatte ihm gewunken und dann Sirius' Hand genommen. Selbstverständlich ging ich nicht davon aus, dass Tyler daran dachte, dass ich mit Sirius zusammen gekommen war. Dazu brauchte es schon mehr, als nur Zeit in der Öffentlichkeit miteinander zu verbringen. Stattdessen hatte ich ihm eine Einladung zu unserer Verlobung zukommen lassen. Per Eulenpost. Ich konnte mich noch genau daran erinnert, wie Tyler reagiert hatte, als er die Einladung gelesen hatte.

_»CAROLINE!«, höre ich ihn über die ganze Große Halle brüllen. Voller Wut kommt er auf mich zu und es fällt mir schwer, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. _

_»Lockwood?« Meine Stimme wirkt unschuldig._

_Tyler rollt mich den Augen. »Fang erst gar nicht damit an«, zischtt er. »Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich weiß, dass du das mit Absicht getan hast.«_

_Ich lächele zuckersüß bevor ich zu einer Antwort ansetze. »Wenn du mir sagen würdest, worum es geht, könnte ich dir – so unwahrscheinlich das auch sein mag – vielleicht sogar zustimmen.« Ich erkenne Sirius, der wie immer verspätet zum Frühstück erscheint, zu uns laufen._

_»Was ist das?«, fragt Tyler und ich kann hören, dass er einen Wutausbruch nur schwer unterdrückt. _

_»Ah«, grinst Sirius, der sich endlich neben mich setzt, »wie ich sehe, sind die Einladungen angekommen.« Er gibt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und schnappt sich ein Croissant. »Es wäre schön, wenn du auch kommen würdest, Lockwood«, redet er weiter und beißt rein. »Wir werden uns sicher sehr gut unterhalten.« _

_»Auf eurer Verlobung?« Tylers Gesicht nimmt eine unnatürliche Farbe an._

_Sirius nickt und trinkt von meinem Kürbissaft. »Aber sicher doch. Außerdem hatte ich dir doch versprochen, dass du auch eingeladen bist.« _

_Ich verkneife mir nur sehr schwer ein Kichern. Sirius wirkt wirklich sehr entspannt. Vielleicht etwas zu entspannt. _

Ich musste bei der Erinnerung wieder grinsen. Als Tyler verschwunden war, hatten Sirius und ich einen Lachanfall gehabt, der den ganzen Vormittag über angehalten hatte.

Alles in allem waren Sirius und ich wieder sehr gute Freunde geworden. Wir scherzten wieder zusammen und einmal durfte ich sogar bei einem der berühmten Rumtreiberstreichen assistieren. Wir hatten den Quaffel verzaubert, der während dem Training der Ravenclaws jedem, der ihn berührte, eine neue Hautfarbe verpasst hatte. Sirius und Potter mussten deswegen zwar nachsitzen, aber trotzdem war es das wert gewesen. Ich hatte überraschenderweise nicht einmal im Büro von McGonagall auftauchen müssen. Wahrscheinlich erwartete die Frau einfach nicht, dass sich noch jemand daran beteiligt haben könnte. Schließlich hatten die Rumtreiber noch nie jemand anderen an einem ihrer Streiche beteiligt.

Was mir wirklich wehgetan hatte und es immer noch tat, war die Tatsache, dass Freya kein Wort mehr mit mir wechselte. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass unsere Freundschaft ein Arschloch wie Tyler überstehen konnte, doch leider war dies nicht der Fall. Es reichte ihr nicht nur mich zu ignorieren, sie ließ auch ab und zu ein paar giftige Kommentare los. Faith schlug ihr dann jedes Mal auf den Arm und lächelte mich entschuldigend an. Obwohl wir kaum noch Zeit miteinander verbrachten, hatte sie sich sehr gefreut, als sie ihre Einladung bekommen hatte und mir versichert, dass sie mich nicht alleine lassen würde. Blaine war auch schon total begeistert – ich hatte ihm versprechen müssen, dass er mein Trauzeuge werden würde.

Als mein Blick an dem Feuer im Kamin hängen blieb und ich die letzten Wochen auf Hogwarts wieder in meinem Kopf durchging, bekam ich nicht mit, dass jemand den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Erst als sich jemand neben mich setzte und hörbar seufzte, ließ ich meinen Blick zu dieser Person wandern. Es war Emmeline.

»Vance«, nickte ich und wollte meine Sachen zusammenpacken und aufstehen – auf ihre Gesellschaft konnte ich wirklich verzichten –, aber sie hielt mich an meinem Arm fest.

»Hör zu, _Care_«, sagte sie und betonte meinen Spitznamen völlig übertrieben. »Ich weiß noch nicht, was für einen krankes Spiel du geplant hast und inwieweit mich das betreffen wird – aber Hände weg von Sirius!«

Grinsend schüttelte ich ihre Hand ab und stand auf. »Eifersüchtig, Vance?«

Sie schnaubte. »Auf dich? Ich bitte dich.«

Mein Buch, das ich nicht gelesen hatte, sowie die restliche Tafel Schokolade warf ich achtlos in meine Tasche und hängte mir diese um die Schulter. Ich spürte, wie Emmelines Blick auf mir ruhte. »Dann haben wir ja kein Problem.«

»Caroline«, drohte sie und hob warnend ihre Augenbraue.

»Hör zu, Vance«, zischte ich sie an und lehnte mich zu ihr runter. »Mir ist es egal, dass du in Sirius verknallt bist und ›ohne ihn nicht leben kannst‹. Du wirst dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten raus halten und ich werde dir das Leben nicht zur Hölle auf Erden machen. Einverstanden?«

»Ich bin keine deiner Figuren, die du herum kommandieren kannst, Caroline. Das war ich nie. Ich bin nicht Sirius.«

»Ich kommandiere niemanden herum, Vance. Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich denke oder plane. Halt dich aus meinem Leben heraus und ich werde so schnell es geht aus deinem verschwinden. Glaub mir, ich habe genauso wenig Lust auf dich wie du auf mich.«

»Weißt du eigentlich, dass Vance auf dich steht?«, fragte ich Sirius am nächsten Tag im Zug zurück nach London. Er unterbrach seinen Satz und blickte von Potter zu mir. Ich hatte mich wirklich überwunden mit den Rumtreibern einen Wagon zu teilen.

»Emmeline?« Ungläubig starrte er mich an. »Das tut sie nicht. Wir sind nur Freunde.«

Ich musste auflachen. »Alles klar. Und ich bin Merlin höchstpersönlich.«

Pettigrew grinste ebenfalls. »Wie kommst du darauf?« Ich verdrehte die Augen wie jedes Mal, wenn er mich ansprach. Nur weil ich viel Zeit mit Sirius – und gezwungenermaßen dann auch mit ihm – verbrachte, ging er davon aus, dass wir Freunde waren. Und das nervte.

»Sie hat es mir gesagt.« Als die Augen von Sirius von seinem Kopf herauszufallen schienen, fügte ich noch ein »Indirekt.« hinzu.

»Inwiefern indirekt?«

_Großartig_, dachte ich. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass das nur zu mehr Fragen führen würde.

»Sie hat gesagt, dass ich mich von dir fern halten soll. Sie war definitiv eifersüchtig.«

»Sie hat was?« Sirius war geschockt. Ich hätte erwartet, dass er etwas geahnt hätte.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. »Ich dachte, das sei offensichtlich.«

Remus grinste. »Ich hab's dir doch gesagt, Tatze.«

Auch Potter schien sich einen Lacher nur schwer zu verkneifen. »Eine Verehrerin mehr, Bruder.«

»Das war bestimmt nicht so gemeint«, versuchte sich Sirius aus der Sache rauszureden.

Jetzt musste ich wirklich lachen. »Ach ja? Deswegen hat sie ja auch nicht, sobald du auf Hogwarts warst, den Kontakt zu mir abgebrochen. Und nachdem wir den Schwur leisteten, hat sie auch nie versucht mich zu verfluchen. Das habe ich mir nur eingebildet. Dieses Mädchen steht schon auf dich, seitdem wir kleine Kinder sind, Sirius. Sag mal, bist du blind?« Als Sirius nicht antwortete, redete ich weiter. »Jetzt tut es mir leid, dass ich sie so angezickt hab. Es ist bestimmt nicht einfach zu sehen, dass der Typ, den man gerne hat oder vielleicht sogar liebt, eine andere heiratet. Vielleicht hätte ich ihr die Einladung nicht in die Hand drücken sollen.«

Remus lachte laut auf, was mich überraschte, als Sirius schon wieder das Gesicht verzog und mich ungläubig anstarrte. Ich zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Schultern.


	12. Kapitel 11

****Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler jeder Art dürfen gefunden und behalten werden. :)****

* * *

><p><strong>Verliebt, verlobt...: Teil III<strong>

Es fühlte sich gut an, wieder auf vertrautem Boden zu sein. Als ich mein Zimmer betrat und mein Blick auf meinen Spiegel fiel, kam die Erinnerung zurück. Wie ich mich an diesem Abend für unseren Besuch fertig gemacht hatte, das Gespräch mit Bella. Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen, als ich wieder auf den Flur ging und die Stelle sah, an welcher der Todesfluch meine Mutter getroffen hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange bis ich anfing schluchzend zu weinen.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie viel Zeit vergangen war und wie viele Tränen ich vergossen hatte, bevor ich zwei Hände an meinen Oberarmen spürte, die mir aufhalfen. Ich musste auf meine Knie gefallen sein. Als ich nachsehen wollte, wem die Hände gehörten, zuckte ich zusammen. Bella stand vor mir. Hinter ihr war ihr Ehemann Rodolphus, ihr Schwager Rabastan und Lucius Malfoy.

»Lass mich los!«, zischte ich meine ehemalige Freundin und an und wischte mit meinem Handrücken meine Tränen weg. »Sie ist deinetwegen gestorben!«, brüllte ich und versuchte an meinen Zauberstab zu gelangen, der jedoch nicht in meinem Stiefel war.

Bella fing an zu lachen und steckte auch die anderen an. Völlig belustig lachten sie und ihr Gelächter hallte von den Wänden ab.

Als ich mich umdrehte, war da plötzlich Tyler mit Freya an seiner Seite. Auch sie lachten mich aus. Einer nach dem anderen tauchten sie auf. Da war plötzlich Sirius' Vater, Orion Black, mit Regulus an seiner Seite. Severus Snape stand unerwartet in meinem Flur. Avery tauchte auf, Mulciber und auch Emmeline. Ich erkannte Piper und noch viele andere Mitschüler - hauptsächlich Ravenclaws und Slytherins. Sie alle lachten mich aus. In meinem Haus. Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu und brüllte sie alle an. Ich wollte, dass sie aufhörten und wieder verschwanden. Ich wollte meine Mutter zurück.

Schweißüberströmt schreckte ich aus meinem Albtraum auf. Meine Hand glitt zu meinem Nachttisch und ich griff nach meinem Zauberstab. Erleichtert atmete ich auf und zauberte die Glühbirne an. Ich musste kurz die Augen gekniffen lassen, um mich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Ich war bisher noch nie inmitten der Nacht wach geworden. Es war ein komisches, aber sehr unangenehmes Gefühl. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es erst nach drei Uhr morgens war.

Ich setzte mich auf - an Schlaf war definitiv nicht mehr zu denken. Die Gelächter schallten immer noch in meinem Kopf. Mit einem Griff nach meinem Morgenmantel stand ich auf den Beinen. Ich hatte keine Ahnung war ich tun sollte. Für ein Buch war ich zu aufgewühlt und andere Freizeitbeschäftigungen hatte ich bisher nie gehabt. Zumindest keine, die man nachts um halb vier ausführen konnte.

Es war kein gutes Gefühl, niemanden zu haben, zu dem man gehen konnte. Früher wäre ich zu Bella gegangen. Sie hätte das sicher lustig gefunden. Aber es stand außer Frage, dass ich mich freiwillig in ihre Nähe begeben würde. Vor der Sache mit Tyler hätte ich vielleicht Freya eine Nachricht zukommen lassen oder Tyler selbst. Aber jetzt fühlte ich mich so einsam wie ich es noch nie getan hatte.

»Tommy«, murmelte ich und wenige Sekunden später stand der Hauself vor mir.

»Miss?«, fragte er.

»Machst du mir einen Tee? Ich kann nicht schlafen.«

Tommy nickte. »Warme Milch würde vielleicht besser helfen, Miss«, schlug er vor.

»Warme Milch dann.«

* * *

><p>Trotz der warmen Milch hatte es gedauert bis ich wieder eingeschlafen war. Dementsprechend wurde ich dann auch später als normalerweise wach.<p>

Als ich meine Augen aufschlug war das Erste, das ich wahrnahm, eine Melodie. Als ob jemand ein Instrument - das Klavier im Wohnzimmer? - spielen würde. Erst danach fiel mein Blick auf die große Uhr über meinem Spiegel und ich erkannte, dass ich bis nach neun Uhr morgens geschlafen hatte. Das waren drei Stunden mehr, als gewöhnlich. Erschrocken oder viel eher erstaunt sprang ich auf die Beine, jedoch verschwand die Melodie nicht. Ich hatte kurz gedacht, dass ich sie mir eingebildet hätte, weil sie wohlmöglich auch in einem Traum vorgekommen sein konnte, doch es war nicht so. Im Gegenteil, die Töne wurden deutlicher. Es war das Stück, das mir Jackson früher vorgespielt hatte. Vor der ganzen ... _Sache_. Aber das konnte unmöglich Jackson sein.

So schnell es ging zog ich mich an und band meine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Ich hatte keine Zeit zu duschen. Ich musste zuerst wissen, wer das war. Alles andere war in dem Moment zweitrangig.

Stolpernd fiel ich die letzten Stufen der Treppen, konnte mich aber noch rechtzeitig festhalten, ehe ich wirklich auf dem Boden aufschlug.

»Langsam«, hörte ich eine mir sehr bekannte Stimme lachen und seufzte. Irgendwie hätte ich mir das denken können.

»Was machst du hier?«, herrschte ich Tyler an, der aufgestanden war und auf mich zu kam.

Er antwortete nicht sofort, sondern wartete bis er direkt vor mir stand. »Ich«, fing er an, stoppte aber, um nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. Währenddessen nahm er eine Strähne von meinen Haaren, die sich von meinem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte, in die Hand und spiele kurz mit ihr, ehe er sie hinter mein Ohr strich. Ich genoss jede Sekunde. Und hasste mich dafür.

»Es tut mir leid«, murmelte er. »Als du mich...«, er schluckte, »_verlassen _hast, habe ich mich selbst verloren. Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich getan habe, was ich getan habe. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, das musst du wissen. Ich war nur so ... wütend. Ich kann das nicht genau beschreiben. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, Care. Wirklich.«

»Das...« Ich ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Ich musste Abstand zwischen uns setzen. »Das ändert nichts, Tyler. Du hast deinen Freunden gedroht. Und du hättest James Potter fast töten k-«

»Ich bitte dich, Caroline«, unterbrach er mich und lachte auf. »Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich nicht in letzter Sekunde eingeschritten wäre? Ich habe gewusst, dass Black eingreifen würde. Das tut er immer.«

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. »Sirius hat ihn in letzter Sekunde gerettet. Nicht du. Du hast Menschen in Gefahr gebracht. Wie kannst du nur so grausam sein? So... _Herzlos?_«

»Caroline, bitte«, flehte er. »Ich liebe dich.« Da. Er hatte es gesagt. »_Bitte._«

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, ließ ihn aber näher kommen. Schnell waren die wenigen Schritte überquert und mein Gesicht war in seinen Händen. Bevor ich protestieren konnte - die eigentliche Frage war ja, ob ich das überhaupt wollte - lagen seine Lippen auf meinen. Wie von alleine fanden meine Hände den Weg in sein Haar und ich zog ihn näher an mich heran.

* * *

><p>»Miss Caroline? Herrin?«<p>

Ich schlug meine Augen auf und blickte in das Gesicht von einem meiner Hauselfinnen. Ich hatte nur geträumt. Schon wieder.

»Was suchst du hier, Sonny?« Die Uhr verriet mir, dass ich tatsächlich bis nach neun Uhr geschlafen hatte.

»Entschuldigen Sie, Miss«, murmelte die Hauselfin. »Aber der junge Mister Black wartet unten.«

»Sirius?« Entsetzt setzte ich mich auf.

Sie nickte. »Als Sonny ihm gesagt hat, dass Sie noch schlafen, glaubte er Sonny nicht. Er wollte hier hoch kommen und es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Da hat Sonny ihn aufgehalten und gesagt, Sonny weckt Sie.«

»Gut gemacht. Geh nun runter und sag ihm, dass ich gleich unten sein werde. Und lass ihn auf gar keinen Fall nach oben. Verstanden?«

Sonny nickte und verschwand augenblicklich.

»Hör auch damit«, murmelte ich zu Sirius, als ich frisch geduscht die Treppen runter kam. Er spielte irgendwas auf dem Klavier. Früher, als wir Kinder gewesen waren, hatten wir immer zusammen gespielt.

»Schlechte Laune?«, grinste er, folgte mir aber ins Esszimmer.

»Ich habe nicht besonders gut geschlafen. Kaffee?«, bot ich an und schenkte mir eine Tasse ein.

»Gerne. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind: Seit wann bist du nicht schon um sieben Uhr morgens auf den Beinen? Sogar ich bin vor dir wach geworden.«

»Du bist auch immer früh wach, Sirius«, verbesserte ich. »Du könntest ja sonst das Frühstück verpassen.«

»Du weichst mir aus.«

Seufzend gab ich auf. Nichts würde ihn hindern können, die Antwort zu erhalten.

»Ich hatte einen Albtraum. Albträume«, korrigierte ich mich schnell. Tyler war ein Albtraum. Das durfte ich nie vergessen.

Sofort wurden Sirius' Gesichtszüge sanfter. »Ging es um deine Mutter?« Er streckte seine Hand nach meiner aus, doch ich zuckte bei der Berührung zurück.

»Unter anderem.«

Jetzt wurde er skeptisch und hob eine Augenbraue. »Wovon noch?«

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. »Das ist unwichtig.«

Sirius seufzte. »Lockwood?«

Ich ignorierte die Frage einfach. »Was machst du eigentlich hier?«, wollte ich stattdessen von ihm wissen und biss in mein Brötchen.

»Frühstücken?«, grinste er.

»Das meine ich nicht«, murmelte ich, nachdem ich runtergeschluckt hatte.

»Ich weiß. Ich dachte mir«, fing er an zu erklären und schmierte sich dabei Marmelade auf sein Brötchen, »du brauchst ein Kleid für die Verlobung. Und ich ein Anzug.« Er zuckte mit den Schultern. »Wie könnten zusammen einkaufen gehen«, meinte er und biss in sein Brötchen. Es war unglaublich wie viel in sein Mund passte. Erst nachdem er einen zweiten Bissen nahm, verstand ich, was er gesagt hatte.

»Wir beide? Alleine?«

Wieder zuckte er mit den Schultern. »Wennschu-«

»Erst runterschlucken«, unterbrach ich.

Sirius tat wie befohlen. »Wenn du willst, dann alleine, aber eigentlich hätte ich Krone gerne dabei. Aber du entscheidest.«

Er hatte Recht. Ich brauchte ein Kleid. Zunächst hatte ich daran gedacht, mir eins schneidern zu lassen, aber dafür war es vermutlich zu spät.

»Fein«, murmelte ich dann zu Sirius. »Wir gehen zusammen einkaufen. Aber ohne Potter!« Obwohl mir Potter immer sympathischer wurde, war es sicher keine gute Idee mit einem Blutsverräter durch die Straßen zu laufen. Ich musste den Ruf die Whites wahren und durfte das Interesse des dunklen Lords nicht verlieren. Diese Bedingung war notwendig.

Sirius' Gesicht verzog sich kurz bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. »Dann hoffe ich sehr, du bist nicht die Sorte von Frau, die Stunden braucht und jedes einzelne Kleid anprobieren muss, um zu sehen, ob es einem steht.«

Ich musste lachen. »Ich denke nicht. Vergiss nicht, wer mich erzogen hat, Sirius. Ich hätte mir das erst gar nicht leisten können, so viel Zeit für unnötige Einkäufe zu verschwenden.«

»Auch wieder wahr«, stimmte Sirius meinem Lachen ein und kurz war ich völlig unbeschwert und genoss seine Nähe.

Wir brauchten tatsächlich gerade einmal zwei Stunden um ein Kleid und ein dazu passenden Anzug zu finden. Wir hatten in der Winkelgasse nicht viel zur Auswahl gehabt, aber trotzdem fand ich ein mitternachtsblaues Kleid und drängte Sirius einen Anzug auf. Das hatte sogar länger gedauert, als die Suche nach dem Kleid. Sirius hatte sich nämlich zunächst quer gestellt und sich geweigert den Anzug anzuprobieren. Es war zum Verrücktwerden gewesen. Erst als ich und die zu freundliche Verkäuferin ihm versichert hatten, dass er keinen Anzug finden würde, der besser zu meinem Kleid passen würde, war Sirius einverstanden gewesen, den Anzug _anzuprobieren_. Bis er sich dazu entschieden hatte, den Anzug auch wirklich zu kaufen, war mindestens eine halbe Stunde vergangen.

Schließlich hatten wir alles, was wir brauchten - die passenden Schuhe hatte ich sogar Zuhause - und schlenderten aus Spaß durch die Gasse. Hier und da gingen wir in die Läden. Im _Flourish & Blotts _fand ich sogar ein paar Bücher, die mein Interesse weckten. Zwar stammten sie von Muggelautoren, aber trotzdem hörte sich der Klappentext interessant an.

Die Zeit mit Sirius in der Winkelgasse fühlte sich gut an. Ich hatte so viel Spaß wie ich schon lange nicht mehr gehabt hatte. Für Außenstehende mussten wir wie ein Paar wirken, meine Hand an Sirius' Arm. Er trug, ganz der Gentleman, meine Taschen und beschwerte sich nicht einmal. Ich hatte ihm zwar angeboten, alles magisch zu verkleinern, aber Sirius hatte den Kopf geschüttelt. »Auch wenn meine Familie das leugnet und ich nicht stolz darauf bin, bin ich noch ein Black. Ein paar Einkaufstüten werden mich sicher nicht ermüden«, hatte er gesagt. Trotzdem hatte er erleichtert gewirkt, als ich ihm sagte, dass wir endlich nach Hause konnten.

»War lustig heute«, kommentierte er, als er sich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer fallen ließ.

»War nett«, stimmte ich zu und setzte mich auf den Sessel, der ihm gegenüber war.

Kurz schwiegen wir. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss es, Zuhause zu sein. Ich genoss es, nicht alleine Zuhause zu sein.

»Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Caroline?« Sirius klang traurig und als ich die Augen öffnete, erkannte ich auch Trauer in seinen Augen.

»Das hast du gerade getan«, scherzte ich, um Sirius' Stimmung zu verbessern, doch er ignorierte meine Antwort.

»Fühlst du dich nicht einsam hier? Das Haus ist gigantisch. Du lebst in einer Villa, Caroline. Alleine. Fühlst du dich nicht unwohl?«

Ich zögerte mit meiner Antwort. Sollte ich lügen oder würde Sirius das merken? Wollte ich überhaupt lügen? Hatte ich nicht vor wenigen Sekunden erst seine Anwesenheit genossen?

Ich entschied mich für die halbe Wahrheit. »Manchmal«, sagte ich. »Manchmal fühle ich mich einsam. Verlassen. Aber ich liebe dieses Haus viel zu sehr, um nicht hier zu sein. Ich bevorzuge es, einsam zu sein, statt meine Erinnerungen hinter mir zu lassen. Außerdem bin ich die einzige Erbin, Sirius. Ich kann dieses Haus nicht aufgeben. Es gehört dazu. Ich werde diejenige sein, die die Traditionen der Whites weiterführen wird. Auch wenn unser Name ausstirbt.«

»Du vergisst Jackson.«

Ich schnaubte. »Bitte tu nicht so, als wüsstest du nicht, dass er unter falschem Namen unter den Muggeln lebt. Er wird das sicher nicht tun.«

Sirius seufzte. Er wusste, dass ich meine Meinung dazu nicht ändern würde. »Vermisst du ihn denn gar nicht?«, fragte er trotzdem. »Ich meine, ich vermisse ihn. Ich vermisse es, wie wir drei rumgealbert haben und Regulus pausenlos Streiche gespielt haben.«

Ich unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als die Erinnerungen aufkamen. »Nein«, erwiderte ich kalt und stand auf. »Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn du jetzt gehst, Sirius. Ich habe einige Sachen zu erledigen.«

»Du kannst ihn nicht leugnen, Care. Jackson ist ein Teil von dir.« Auch Sirius stand auf und kam jetzt auf mich zu. »Wir sehen uns«, murmelte er und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er einen Schritt nach hinten machte und disapparierte.

* * *

><p>Dieses Dauergegrinse ging mir auf die Nerven. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass ich mit Sirius jeden einzelnen empfangen musste. Aber das war nicht genug, nein. Wir mussten Smalltalk führen. Mit jeder verfluchten Person, die auf dieser unnötigen Feier auftauchte. Sogar die Presse war da. Blaine hatte auf eine etwas ... eigen gekleidete Frau gedeutet und gemeint, sie sei Rita Kimmkorn. Die Frau, die ein Animagus geworden war und es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, für den <em>Tagespropheten<em> zu arbeiten. Sie hatte mich den ganzen Abend beäugt, doch ich hatte es erfolgreich geschafft, ihr nicht alleine über den Weg zu laufen. Stattdessen interviewte sie die Gäste, die ausschließlich aus Reinblütern, Todessern, Ministeriumsangestelle sowie meinen Mitschülern bestand. Problematisch wurde es nur dann, wenn ich nicht wusste, wer die Person war, mit der ich redete. Sirius, der sich auskannte, achtete jedes Mal darauf, den Namen nicht zu erwähnen, damit ich noch verzweifelter versuchte, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, was los war. Es war Nerv raubend.

»Gib das her«, zischte ich Sirius nach gefühlten tausend Stunden an und schnappte mir sein Glas. Ich hoffte, dass es Feuerwhiskey war.

»Pass bloß auf, dass du nicht betrunken wirst, Care. Du willst dich doch nicht blamieren.«

Ich funkelte ihn an und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer.

»Schickes Haus«, kommentierte Potter, der wie aus dem Nichts erschien. »Ich konnte zwar nicht nach oben, aber sonst. Schick.«

»Was machst du denn hier?«, platzte es aus mir heraus. Es war nicht gut, dass ein Potter bei mir im Wohnzimmer stand. Ganz und gar nicht gut.

Sirius hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue. »Du hast doch nicht wirklich gedacht, dass ich ohne meine Freunde meine Verlobung feiere, Caroline. Ich bitte dich.«

»Dein Vater wird sich verfluchen! Du weißt doch, dass diese Feier dazu da ist, dass der Dunkle Lord auf uns aufmerksam wird.«

»Es mir egal, was mein _Erzeuger_ von meinen Freunden hält. Außerdem will ich das ja verhindern. Voldemort«, ich zuckte bei diesem Namen zusammen, »macht bestimmt niemanden zu einem Todesser, der einen Blutsverräter heiratet oder welche als Freunde hat.«

»Tatze.« Remus tauchte hinter Sirius auf. »Reiß dich zusammen und versuche bitte nicht, Caroline verrückt zu machen. Wie abgemacht.« Jetzt sah er zu mir. »Ich gratuliere«, meinte er. »Ich weiß zwar nicht, ob das in _diesem_ Fall angemessen ist, aber normalerweise macht man das ja so.«

Potters und Sirius' Grinsen wurde größer.

»Danke«, lächelte ich zurück und wurde dann wieder von irgendeiner Person angesprochen, die ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen hatte, die mich aber sehr gut zu kennen schien. Sirius' Grinsen wich die ganze Zeit nicht aus seinem Gesicht.

* * *

><p>»Meine Damen und Herren«, kam dann plötzlich eine Stimme, magisch verstärkt, aus dem Wohnzimmer. »Wenn ich um Ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten darf.«<p>

»Hier«, drückte mir Blaine ein Glas Tequila in die Hand. »Das wirst du brauchen.«

»Ich bitte meine zukünftige Schwiegertochter Caroline und meinen Sohn zu mir.« Es war Orion Blacks Stimme. Ich trank den Tequila und ließ mir von Blaine einen Kuss auf die Wange geben ehe ich mich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer machte.

»Lasst die Party beginnen«, murmelte Sirius, der neben mir aufgetaucht war.

Ich stand zwischen Sirius und seinem Vater, als ich ihn sah. Black Senior erzählte gerade irgendetwas von »stolz sein« und »wunderbare Zukunft« und Sirius spielte gelangweilt mit meinen Fingern der Hand, die er hielt. Ein blonder Schopf stach auf der Menge hervor. Für einen Augenblick glaubte ich sogar das Gesicht zu sehen, aber der Augenblick verschwand schneller als er gekommen war. Es war Jackson.

Ich wollte schon zu ihm gehen, aber ich hatte vergessen, dass Sirius meine Hand hielt. Einen Moment war es still und alle Blicke waren auf mich gerichtet. Ich sah kurz in Sirius' Augen und blickte nur für eine Sekunde nicht in die Richtung, in der ich Jackson vermutete, aber ich als ich zurücksah war er verschwunden.

»Ich…«, murmelte ich. »Entschuldigt mich bitte.« Ich riss mich von Sirius los und kämpfte mich durch die Menge. Ich hörte wie man nach mir rief, aber ich ignorierte die Stimmen und blendete alle aus, die nicht zu der Stimme gehörten, die ich eigentlich hören wollte.

Ich hatte schon fast die ganze untere Etage abgesucht, als Sirius mich abfing. »Was ist los?«, wollte er wissen.

»Ich habe ihn gesehen. Er war hier!« Ich sah mich weiterhin um und Sirius folgte mir.

»Wer?«

Ich antwortete nicht. Ich hatte keine Zeit.

»Caroline. Wer?« Sirius hielt mich an meinem Arm fest und machte es mir unmöglich, mich zu bewegen.

Ich blickte in seine Augen, als ich ihm antwortete. »Jackson. Ich habe meinen Bruder gesehen.«

»Caroline. Sirius.« Es war Regulus, der uns unterbrach. »Vater wartet auf euch. Er möchte, dass ihr auf der Stelle zurückkommt.«

»Sag _Vater_, er soll in der Hölle schmoren.«

Regulus öffnete den Mund, doch ich ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

»Wir kommen sofort, Regulus. Du kannst schon einmal vorgehen.«

Sirius wartete bis er verschwand. »Bist du dir sicher?«

»Ich erkenne Jacksons blonde Haare überall auf der Welt. Ich habe dieselben. Weißt du noch?« Ich deutete auf meine Locken, die in einem Knoten festgemacht wurden.

Sirius grinste. »Ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass er kommt. Weißt du noch, kurz bevor er verschwunden ist? Er hat doch gesagt, dass er unsere Verlobung auf gar keinen Fall verpassen wird.«

Mit Sirius' Worten kamen die Erinnerungen auf.

* * *

><p><em>Ich habe erst meinen zehnten Geburtstag gefeiert und fliege jetzt auf meinem neuen Besen durch mein Zimmer. Vater sagt, ich darf im Haus nicht damit herumfliegen und Mutter meint, ich darf nicht ohne sie im Garten fliegen. Also habe ich keine andere Wahl, als es heimlich in meinem Zimmer zu tun. Mutter ist fast nie im Garten.<em>

_»Erwischt!«, platzt Jackson in mein Zimmer und ich falle von meinem Besen. Er fängt an zu lachen und ich werde rot, als ich Sirius neben ihm sehe._

_»Bitte, bitte, sage es nicht Vater!«, bettle ich ihn an und bringe den Besen zurück zu seinem Platz in die Ecke._

_»Ich überlege es mir«, grinst Jackson, aber ich bin beruhigt. Das heißt normalerweise, dass er nichts sagen wird._

_Ich setze mich auf mein Bett und Sirius setzt sich neben mich, nachdem er sich ein Stück Schokolade aus meinem Versteck genommen hat._

_Jackson fängt zu lachen an, als er uns so sieht._

_»Unglaublich, dass ihr beiden heiraten werdet. Ich wette, schon alleine eure Verlobungsfeier wird gigantisch. Ich werde das auf gar keinen Fall verpassen!«_

_Ich werde rot und starre auf meine Füße._

* * *

><p>Ich musste kurz grinsen, als ich sein lachendes Gesicht vor Augen habe. Kurz darauf war er verschwunden.<p>

»Lass uns gehen«, meinte dann Sirius. »Auch wenn ich meinen Erzeuger nur zu gerne bis aufs Blut reizen möchte, ist dieser Abend wahrscheinlich der falsche Zeitpunkt dafür.«

Ich nickte und ließ mich von ihm wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer ziehen. Kurz erkannte ich Tyler in der Menge, der ganz sicher vorher nicht da gewesen war, da war ich mir sicher.

»Da das Paar des Abends nun wieder hier ist, kann ich mit meiner Ansage weiter machen. Ich bin geehrt, dass ich einen ganz speziellen Gast ankündigen darf. Meine Damen und Herren, der Dunkle Lord.«


	13. Kapitel 12

**Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler jeder Art dürfen gefunden und behalten werden. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Unerwartet<strong>

»Alles klar?«, fragte Sirius und drückte meine Hand.

Ich antwortete nicht, blickte weiterhin aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Landschaft, die nach Hogwarts führte.

»Möchtest du etwas essen?«, drängte er weiterhin und ich schüttelte schon fast unmerklich meinen Kopf. Nein. An Essen konnte ich nicht denken. Meine Gedanken waren noch an Weihnachten, an unserer Verlobungsfeier, die im Desaster geendet hatte.

* * *

><p><em>Mein Blick schellt zu Sirius, der ungläubig zu seinem Vater sieht. Ich höre einige Personen sofort disapparieren und innerhalb wenigen Sekunden sind die meisten Gäste verschwunden. Ein attraktiver Mann kommt die Treppen herunter und mein Herz macht einen Sprung. Es ist also soweit. Ich werde den Dunklen Lord kennenlernen. Ich werde sein Vertrauen gewinnen und ihn dann vernichten.<em>

* * *

><p>»Care?«, riss mich jemand aus der Erinnerung.<p>

»Sie spricht nicht«, antwortete jemand an meiner Stelle und meine Augen verfolgten weiterhin die weiße Landschaft.

»Aber-«

»Sie tut es nicht, Kate. Da gibt es kein ›Aber‹.«

»Ich weiß, aber-«

»Kannst du sie nicht in Ruhe lassen? Das hat die letzten Monate doch auch wunderbar geklappt.« Es war Blaines Stimme und sie klang verdammt wütend. »Freya kannst du auch direkt ausrichten, dass sie erst gar nicht aufzutauchen braucht.«

Ich drückte die Hand, die mich festhielt und ließ den Tränen, die ich zurückzuhalten versucht hatte, meine Wange herunter gleiten. Ich hatte keine Kraft mehr, um dagegen anzukämpfen. Ein Arm legte sich um meine Schulter und ich wusste, dass es Sirius war. Und ich war einfach nur unendlich dankbar, dass ich das nicht wieder alleine durchgehen musste. Ich war einfach nur dankbar, nicht alleine zu sein.

* * *

><p>»Caroline, Schatz?« Es war Sirius' Stimme, die mich weckte. Es schien mittlerweile dunkel geworden zu sein. Hogwarts konnte nicht mehr weit weg sein.<p>

»Du musst dich umziehen. Wir sind gleich da.«

Ich nickte, machte aber keine Anstalten, um das zu tun.

Ich hörte ein Seufzen.

»Ich helfe ihr«, meinte Faith, die seit Weihnachten nicht von meiner Seite gewichen war.

Ich konnte Sirius' Nicken spüren und im nächsten Moment stand ich auf meinen Beinen und mein Verlobter drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe er das Abteil verließ.

* * *

><p><em>Ich mache einen Knicks und passe darauf auf, nicht aufzusehen. Ich möchte alle Höflichkeiten wahren und den bestmöglichen Eindruck hinterlassen. Der Dunkle Lord muss mich lieben.<em>

_»Mein Lord«, höre ich Bella flüstern. Auch sie macht einen Knicks. Ich weiß es._

_»Caroline und Sirius«, spricht eine mir unbekannte Stimme und ich blicke auf und sehe direkt in seine Augen. Ich muss auch selbstbewusst wirken. Das weiß ich._

_»Voldemort«, knurrt Sirius. Seine Freunde haben sich hinter ihn gestellt, wobei Pettigrew auch mit den meisten Gästen disappariert ist. Er ist als einer der Ersten verschwunden. Es sind nur noch Todesser da._

_»Ich gratuliere euch«, ignoriert der Dunkle Lord Sirius' feindlichen Unterton und kommt auf mich zu. Seine rechte Hand gleitet in die Tasche seines Umhangs und er holt eine Halskette mit Saphirsteinen heraus. »Bellatrix«, erklärt er und zeigt auf sie, »meinte, dass der Saphir dein Lieblingsedelstein ist.«_

_Ich nicke. »Das ist wahr, ja.«_

_Er kommt noch näher und deutet mir an, dass ich mich umdrehen soll. »Wenn du deine Haare hoch halten könntest«, meint er mit einer charmanten Stimme. Ich verstehe nun, wie er so viele Gefolgsleute gefunden hat._

_»Was sucht er hier«, fährt Sirius seinen Vater an._

_Orion Black hebt eine Augenbraue, um ihm anzudeuten, dass er sich beherrschen soll, aber Sirius scheint nicht einmal daran zu denken._

_»Beruhige dich Sirius«, sagt der Dunkle Lord nachdem er mir die Kette umgelegt hat und ich mich bedankt habe._

_»Ich habe nur ungern unerwünschte Gäste auf meiner Verlobung«, erwidert Sirius hasserfüllt._

_»Du solltest lernen, dich zu benehmen.«_

_»Du solltest lernen, nicht zu morden.«_

_»Ich habe benehmen gesagt. _Crucio!_«_

_»NEIN!«, brülle ich, als Sirius schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht verzieht._

* * *

><p>»Wir sind da, Caroline«, meinte Faith und holte meinen Koffer vom Gepäckträger herunter. Im selben Augenblick betritt Sirius wieder das Abteil, um ihr die Arbeit abzunehmen.<p>

»Danke«, murmelte ich.

Kurz war es still. Dann strahlte Faith mich an. »Gerne.«

* * *

><p>»Iss was«, drängte Sirius mich beim Abendessen.<p>

»Bitte.« Die Unterstützung kam von James.

Und ich konnte diese Bitte nicht abschlagen. Nicht, wenn James mich bat.

* * *

><p><em>»<em>PROTEGO!_«, wehrt Potter den Unverzeihlichen ab._

_Gleichzeitig brüllt Remus auch »_Expelliarmus_« und der Zauberstab des Dunklen Lords fliegt durch den Raum._

_Ich sehe wie Bella und auch die anderen Todesser zu ihren Zauberstäben greifen, aber Voldemort hebt eine warnende Hand._

_»Interessant«, murmelt er. »Regulus. Mein Zauberstab.« Mehr braucht er nicht zu sagen, um zu bekommen was er möchte._

_»Verschwinden Sie«, droht Potter, dessen Zauberstab immer noch auf Voldemort zeigt. Er blinzelt nicht einmal._

_»Mutig«, erwidert Voldemort beeindruckt, und wendet sich nun ihm zu. »Als ich deine Eltern unter meinen Freunden wollte, haben sie sich geweigert«, überlege er laut und geht auf Potter zu. »Was meinst du, Junge? Nach deinem Abschluss? Wir wären unbesiegbar.«_

_Potter schnaubt. »Lieber ertrinke ich meiner eigenen Kotze!«_

_Angewidert schüttelt der Angesprochene den Kopf. »Was für ein hässliches Bild. Aber nun gut. Wenn du nicht möchtest…« Er nickt zu Bella, die Potter sofort entwaffnet. Rodolphus tut das Gleiche mit Remus und Sirius hat nicht einmal die Möglichkeit nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen._

_Ich erkenne Blaine im Rücken der Todesser. Er macht irgendwelche Mundbewegungen, die ich nicht verstehe, weil ich mich erst gar nicht anstrenge, sie zu verstehen. Im nächsten Moment ist er schon disappariert._

_»Wer war das?«, fragt Bella mich, da sie gesehen hat, das mein Blick in diese Richtung gegangen ist._

_Ich lächle zuckersüß. »Das war ›Das-geht-dich-überhaupt-nichts-an‹.«_

_Der Dunkle Lord lacht auf. »Sarkastisch, die Kleine. Das hast du mir gar nicht erzählt, Bellatrix.«_

_Bella senkt ihren Kopf, aber sie funkelt mich trotzdem noch an. »Das wusste ich selbst auch nicht, mein Lord.«_

_»Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich brauche auch jemanden in meinen Reihen, der mich zum Lachen bringen kann.«_

_»Immer wieder gerne«, erwidere ich frech._

_»Orion?«, wendet sich Voldemort zu Sirius' Vater. »Hattest du nicht gesagt, dass dein Junge wieder zu Sinnen gekommen ist?«_

* * *

><p>»Ich glaube nicht, dass es so eine gute Idee ist, wenn sie in ihrem Schlafsaal bleibt, Ma'am«, versuchte Sirius unserer Hauslehrerin einzureden. »Sie versteht sich mit keinem ihrer Mitbewohnerin. Mit Piper Johnson und Mary Macdonald ist sie sogar schon fast verfeindet.«<p>

Ungläubig hob McGonagall eine Augenbraue, aber Evans eilte Sirius zu Hilfe. »Black hat Recht, Professor. Caroline ist bei vielen ihrer Mitschüler nicht besonders beliebt. Sie hat alles gemacht, damit man sie hasst.«

»Was schlagen Sie dann vor? Soll ich Miss White in einem Klassensaal unterbringen?«

»Nun ja«, zögerte Sirius. »Sie könnte in unserem Schlafsaal schlafen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Jungs alle einverstanden sind. Und James' Bett steht sowieso noch leer da.«

»Sie kann auch in James' Bett im Schulsprecherschlafsaal schlafen«, schlug Evans vor. »Er hat bestimmt nichts dagegen wieder für ein paar Nächte bei seinen Freunden zu übernachten.«

»Also gut. Reden Sie mit Mister Potter. Falls er einverstanden ist-«, begann McGonagall.

»Ganz sicher«, unterbrach Sirius und kassierte einen ermahnenden Blick.

»Falls er einverstanden ist, ein paar Nächte wieder im Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler zu übernachten, darf Miss White in seinem persönlichen Schlafzimmer übernachten. Aber das ist keine permanente Lösung. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Miss Johnson und Miss Macdonald sich beruhigen, Miss Evans«, sprach sie die Schulsprecherin direkt an, die eifrig nickte. Dann sah McGonagall direkt zu mir. »Es tut mir Leid, das wir nicht rechtzeitig da sein konnten.«

Ich blickte in ihre Augen. »Mir tut es auch Leid, Ma'am.« Ich stand auf und machte mich auf den Weg in meinen Schlafsaal, um meine Habseligkeiten zusammen zu suchen.

* * *

><p><em>»Mein Lord…« Orion Black bleiben die Wörter weg. »Entschuldige, mein Lord.«<em>

_»Ich entschuldige nicht, Orion. Das solltest du wissen. Mulciber?«_

_Der Vater meines Mitschülers macht ein paar Schritte nach vorne. »Mein Lord?«_

_»Hattest du nicht ein paar Blutfedern da?«_

_Mulciber grinst. »Ja, Sir.« Er kramt in seiner Tasche herum und holt ein Dutzend Federn hervor._

_»Gebe doch dem jungen Mister Potter und Mister Black jeweils eine. Caroline?«_

_Ich zucke zusammen. »Ja, mein Lord?«, frage ich und bemühe mich, ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht zu wahren._

_»Gibst du deinem Verlobten und dessen Freund bitte etwas Pergament? Ich möchte nicht, dass sie den Teppich oder den Boden bemalen.«_

_»Tommy!«, rufe ich nach dem Hauselfen und befehle ihm, Pergament aus meinem Zimmer zu holen._

_»Danke«, lächelt Voldemort mich an, was ich erwidere. Ich bin so nahe dran, das zu erreichen, was ich unbedingt möchte._

_»Das ist eine Straftat«, nimmt Remus zum ersten Mal das Wort an sich. Er hat nichts gesagt, seitdem der Voldemort entwaffnet hat._

_»Was für eine Überraschung«, erwidert der schwarzmagische Zauberer sarkastisch und zwinkert mir zu, ehe er sich an den jungen Gryffindor wendet. »Und du bist?«, fragt er ihn._

_»Remus Lupin«, antwortet dieser genauso beherrscht wie Potter vorhin auch._

_»Lupin… Lupin…«, murmelt der Dunkle Lord. »Ich kenne den Namen doch. Bist du nicht der Junge, den mein Freund Fenrir als Kind gebissen hat? Ein Werwolf?«_

_»Ich bin ein Werwolf«, bestätigt Remus, »ja.«_

_»Was hältst du davon, dich mir anzuschließen? Einen Werwolf mehr als Freund würde mich freuen.«_

_»Ich muss leider ablehnen«, erwidert Remus höflich. »Ich hatte keine Zukunft als Schwarzmagier geplant.«_

_Erneut lacht Voldemort auf. »Ach. Du hast eine Zukunft geplant? Als Werwolf? Lass hören, Junge.« Er deutet ihm an, sich auf eines der Sofas zu setzen, während er selbst sich auf dem Sessel niederlässt._

_Tommy ist inzwischen wieder da und drückt den Animagi Pergament in die Hand._

_»Ich möchte, dass ihr ›Ich soll mich benehmen‹ schreibt. Fünfzehn Mal«, sagt Voldemort noch bevor er sich wieder Remus zuwendet._

* * *

><p>»Du kannst da nicht rein!«, hörte ich plötzlich Evans schrille Stimme und schreckte somit vom Schlaf hoch.<p>

»Ich kann machen, was ich will, Evans. Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten.«

Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich die Stimme zuordnen konnte. Doch es war zu spät. Tyler platzte schon in mein Zimmer.

»James!«, brüllte Evans. »Mach doch _etwas_!«

Direkt hinter Tyler tauchte James auf. »Woher kennst du eigentlich das Passwort?«, wollte er wissen und stellte sich schnell zwischen Tyler und mich.

»Frag doch Pettigrew«, antwortete Tyler schroff und schob James zur Seite.

Ich setzte mich auf und beobachtete wie Tyler sich zu mir auf das Bett setzte. »Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er und strich eine Locke, die mein rechtes Auge bedeckte, hinter mein Ohr.

James lachte auf. »Was für eine Frage. Hörst du das Lily? Ob alles _in Ordnung ist_.«

»Halt die Klappe, Potter«, murmelte Tyler, ohne den Blick von mir zu lösen. »Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht da war«, sagte er dann wieder an mich gewandt.

Ich musste anfangen zu lachen. Ich brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und als ich dazu die Gesichter von James, Tyler und Evans sah, die davon überzeugt schienen, dass ich verrückt geworden war, musste ich noch lauter lachen. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis ich mich beruhigt hatte, aber als es soweit war, übernahm Wut den Platz der Belustigung.

»Es tut dir also Leid, dass du nicht da warst, ja?«, fragte ich knurrend und stand auf. »Es tut dir Leid, dass du _nicht da warst_?! Bist du dir da sicher, Lockwood? Sicher, dass es dir nicht Leid tut, dass du _verschwunden_ bist?«

»Ich…« Tyler war sprachlos.

»ICH HABE DICH GESEHEN, DU IDIOT! DU WARST DA! ABER ALS ES ERNST WURDE BIST DU VERSCHWUNDEN, DU FEIGLING!«, brüllte ich mir das Herz aus der Seele. »DU BIST EINFACH VERSCHWUNDEN, ALS ICH DICH AM MEISTEN GEBRAUCHT HÄTTE! ICH KANN ES NICHT FASSEN, DASS ICH GEGLAUBT HABE, ICH KÖNNTE DICH LIEBEN! DU FEIGLING! VERSCHWINDE! ICH WILL DICH NICHT SEHEN!«

* * *

><p><em>»Bitte«, flehe ich und die ersten Tränen gleiten an meiner Wange herab. »Lass sie aufhören.«<em>

_»Na, na, na, Caroline«, meint Voldemort tadelnd und deutet auf den Platz neben Remus._

_Sirius und James haben erst drei Mal den Satz geschrieben, aber ich kann den Schmerz in ihren Augen lesen. Auch wenn sie versuchen, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen._

_»Du musst lernen, dich zusammen zu reißen, Mädchen. Ich habe keine Anzeichen von Beschwerde von den beiden gehört. Oder hast du das etwa?«_

_»Alles bestens«, erwidert Sirius an meiner Stelle betont fröhlich._

_Voldemort lächelt. »Siehst du?« Dann wendet er sich kurz zu Sirius. »Wenn du fertig bist, kannst du noch fünf Mal ›Ich soll niemandem ins Wort fallen‹ schreiben, Junge.«_

_Ich kann die Tränen trotz Sirius' warnendem Blick nicht zurückhalten und wenige Momente später fange ich auch an zu schluchzen._

_»Caroline!«, zischt Bella mir zu, doch ich ignoriere sie._

_»Ich habe gehört, dass du dich mir anschließen willst, Caroline.«_

_Ich nickte, zu keiner anderen Antwort fähig._

_»Dann musst du lernen, dich zusammen zu reißen, Mädchen. Ich dulde niemanden unter meinen Freunden, der ständig in Tränen ausbricht.«_

_Ich atme tief durch. »Entschuldige«, antworte ich mit einer zittrigen Stimme. Ich reiße mich zusammen._

_»Ich entschuldige nicht, Caroline. Merk dir das.«_

_»Es tut mir Leid«, korrigiere ich mich und Voldemort setzt ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf._

* * *

><p>Als ich zum Abendessen ging, war es fast schon wieder wie in meiner ersten Wochen hier auf Hogwarts. Alle tuschelten und zeigten auf mich, weil sie glaubten, dass sie es unauffällig taten. Aber es war nur fast so wie damals.<p>

Diesmal schaffte ich es nicht, durch die Gänge zu stolzieren. Meinen Kopf zu strecken und allen deutlich zu machen, dass sie mir nichts anhaben konnten. Dass ich unverletzbar war. Ich ignorierte die nun bekannten Gesichter und blickte auf den Boden, während ich neben Sirius und Blaine her lief, die sich über irgendein belangloses Thema unterhielten.

»Entschuldigung«, murmelte eine Erstklässlerin, die aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Sie hatte mehrere Tintenfässer in der Hand, dessen Inhalte jetzt fast alle auf meinem Umhang waren. Die Fässer und auch die Schultasche des Mädchens fielen alle auf den Boden und es hört sich fast so an, als würde jemand apparieren.

* * *

><p><em>Ein <em>Plopp_ ertönt aus der Küche. Jemand ist appariert, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wer das sein könnte. Gleichzeitig mit dem _Plopp_beginnt die Wanduhr zu schlagen und deswegen bleibt der _Plopp_ unbemerkt. Es ist Mitternacht. Der erste Weihnachtstag._

_Wir sitzen jetzt schon fast drei Stunden hier fest und noch niemand ist auf die Idee gekommen, Hilfe zu schicken. Waren nicht Ministeriumsangestellte unter den Gästen gewesen? Oder die Reporterin für den _Tagespropheten_? Hätte nicht schon jemand zur Rettung kommen müssen? Vielleicht ist ja jemand appariert, der uns helfen will. Aber wieso kommt er dann nicht raus?_

_»Was willst du?«, unterbricht Sirius Voldemorts Unterhaltung mit einem Todesser, den ich nicht kenne._

_»Willst du noch einmal mit der Blutfeder schreiben, Junge?«_

_Sirius greift nach meinem Handgelenk und nimmt meinen Armband in seine Hand, ohne die Hand zurückzuziehen. Ich erinnere mich, ihm erzählt zu haben, dass ich meinen Zauberstab magisch verkleinert als Anhänger an meinem Armband befestigt habe. Da ich mich nur ungern unbewaffnet aufhalte und keine Stiefel tragen kann, ist dies die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen._

_»Ich möchte wissen«, antwortet Sirius ruhig, »wieso wir hier seit Stunden zusammen sitzen und gar nichts tun. Was erzwingst du damit? Du hast uns gratuliert. Wieso verschwindest du nicht wieder?«_

_Voldemort setzt ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf. »Du bist ein schlauer Junge.«_

_»Wieso gibst du uns unsere Zauberstäbe nicht? Hast du vor drei Siebzehnjährigen Angst?«, grinst Sirius und lässt Voldemorts Lächeln erfrieren._

_»Werde nicht frech, Junge.«_

_Sirius lacht auf. »Siehst du, Krone? Ich hab's dir doch gesagt, dass Voldemort ein Feigling ist.«_

_»_Lord_ Voldemort.« Der Dunkle Lord knurrt, während Sirius seine Hand zurückzieht. Er hat meinen Armband unbemerkt abgemacht._

_Auch Potter fängt zu lachen an und Voldemort verzieht wutentbrannt sein Gesicht. Es gibt nichts, was die beiden noch retten kann. Nicht einmal mein Zauberstab._

_»_BOMBARDA_!«, brüllt plötzlich jemand und ich kann es kaum fassen, wer da steht und die Decke zerstört._

_Sirius entwaffnet in dem erst angefangenen Chaos Bella und James hat nun auch einen Zauberstab. Ich sehe wie Remus nach seinem eigenen Zauberstab greift und mir auch einen zuwirft, doch ich sehe, obwohl ich den Zauberstab fange, eigentlich nur eine Person. Mein Vater duelliert sich mit Orion Black, während Voldemort vor sich hin flucht, weil er vor Schreck seinen Zauberstab fallen gelassen hat oder das zumindest glaubt und ihn nicht mehr findet. Ich traue Sirius zu, dass er ihn entwaffnet hat, während er abgelenkt gewesen ist._

_»Suchst du das hier?«, lacht Sirius und hält das gesuchte Objekt in die Höhe._

_Weiter kann ich mich nicht mehr auf die beiden konzentrieren, denn die Todesser haben gemerkt, dass ich auch bewaffnet bin._

_»_Protego_!« Ich wehre einen Cruciatus ab und belege meine Gegner abwechselnd mit einem Beinklammer- und einem Babbelfluch, nachdem ich sie entwaffnet habe._

_»Verräterin!«, zischt Bella, als sie mir gegenüber steht und versucht mich mit Seilen zu fesseln, aber ich wehre den Zauber problemlos ab._

_»Ich bin eine Verräterin? Ich? Du, Schlampe!_Cru-_«_

_»_Protego_!«_

_»NEIN!«, brüllt Voldemort plötzlich und es ist kurz still. Ich sehe Orion Black und Regulus nicht mehr. Sie müssen im Chaos verschwunden sein._

_Sirius dagegen grinst über beide Ohren. »Ups«, kommentiert er und lässt einen Zauberstab fallen, der in zwei Hälften gebrochen ist. Es muss der Zauberstab Voldemorts sein. Kein anderer würde ihn so aufregen._

_»Gib her«, zischt Voldemort einen noch bewaffneten Todesser an und nimmt ihm seinen Zauberstab weg. Diesen richtet er auf Sirius._

_»Nein!«, rufe ich und möchte mich dazwischen stellen._

_Mein Vater erkennt mein Vorhaben. »Caroline, nicht!«, versucht er mich zu warnen und ist schneller als ich. Er steht vor Sirius, als Voldemort den Todesfluch spricht._

_Dann geschieht alles wie in Zeitlupe. Ich nehme wahr wie Menschen in das Wohnzimmer apparieren und erkenne Blaine, Jesse, Darren und Faith unter ihnen. Auch McGonagall und Dumbledore sind da. Sogar die Potters. Voldemort und seine Todesser disapparieren noch bevor sie sicher gehen, dass der Fluch jemanden getroffen hat. Und mein Vater fällt in die Arme von Potter, der sich ebenfalls vor Sirius hat stellen wollen. Der Körper leblos, die Augen vor Schreck aufgerissen, der Zauberstab noch in seiner Hand._

* * *

><p>Auch wenn ihr sonst nichts kommentiert... Ich würde sehr gerne wissen, was ihr von meinem Voldemort haltet. :)<p> 


	14. Kapitel 13

_Was vorher geschah:  
>Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass Tyler (Carolines Ex-Freund) ein Arschloch ist und daher haben sie sich getrennt. Caroline hat deswegen ihre besten (und einzigen) Freundinnen verloren. Da Tyler der Kapitän der Ravenclawquidditchmannschaft ist und ein Spiel gegen Gryffindor anstand, ist eine starke Rivalität zwischen den Häusern entstanden. Dafür ist die Freundschaft von Caroline und Sirius stärker geworden und sie werden, nach einem kleinen Spielchen gegen Tyler, für ein Paar gehalten. Das gefällt leider der Kindheitsfreundin-feindin Emmeline Vance ganz und gar nicht, da auch sie ein Auge auf Sirius geworfen hat.  
>Bei der Velobungsfeier taucht Voldemort auf und Sirius, der von ihm gefoltert wurde, zerbricht bei einem Kampf dessen Zauberstab. Voller Wut, tötet Voldemort "aus Versehen" Carolines Vater, der plötzlich aufgetaucht ist.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Der Orden des Phönix<strong>

»Weißt du, was mich am meisten stört?«, fragte ich Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich hatte gelernt mich zusammenzureißen und versteckte meine Trauer hinter meiner Wut, die nun alle anderen Emotionen überdeckte.  
>»Dass ich dich nicht unter einem Mistelzweig habe küssen können? Kein Problem. Können wir nachholen.«<br>»Idiot«, lachte ich und schlug auf seine Schulter.  
>»Ich finde, dass das eine Möglichkeit ist.«<br>»Natürlich tust du das. Du bist ja auch ein Idiot.«  
>Sirius grinste. »Du wiederholst dich. Kennst du keine anderen Beleidigungen?«<br>»Dass mein Vater mir nicht sagen konnte, wo er die ganze Zeit war. Immerhin war er fast ganze fünf Monate weg.«  
>»Mhm«, machte Sirius. Er klang beruhigt, was mich aufhorchen ließ.<br>»Was ist los?«  
>Seufzend setzte sich Sirius gerade hin und sah mir in die Augen. Er wusste, dass er nur Zeitverschwendung sein würde, wenn er mich anlügen würde. Ich kannte ihn zu gut. »Ich dachte nur, es sei was anderes, was sich stört.«<br>Ich sagte nichts und wartete auf eine erklärende Fortsetzung.  
>Abermals seufzte er. »Ich dachte, dass dich am meisten Jackson stört. Du weißt schon, dass du ihn gesehen hast, er aber sofort verschwunden ist.«<br>Ich lehnte mich an Sirius und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust. Mit geschlossenen Augen konzentrierte ich mich auf das Knistern des Kamins vor welchem wir saßen.  
>Ohne weitere Kommentare legte Sirius einen Arm um mich und zog mich näher an sich. Ich wusste, dass es nicht richtig war, dass wir so nah beieinander saßen und unglaublich viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Er war der einzige Mensch, der mir das Gefühl von Familie gab. Ich hatte sonst niemanden mehr. Nicht einmal Jackson. Auch wenn er noch lebte.<br>Der Versuch krampfhaft meine Tränen zurückzuhalten war so anstrengend, dass ich nach kurzer Zeit in einen traumlosen Schlaf döste, der mich beruhigte.

* * *

><p>Irgendwie hatte ich es geschafft Sirius, Blaine und Faith gleichzeitig aus dem Weg zu gehen und war zum ersten Mal seit Weihnachten wirklich alleine. Seitdem ich wieder im Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler im Gryffindorturm schlief und nicht mehr in James' persönlichem Zimmer, hatte ich jede Sekunde des Tages jemanden um mich herum gehabt. Evans hatte ihre Freundinnen auf mich gehetzt und alle im Schlafsaal, bis auf Piper und Macdonald, waren ständig um mich herum und fragten, ob mir etwas fehlte. Es war anstrengend jedes Mal zu lächeln und »Nein, danke« zu sagen, wenn ich sie eigentlich nur anfauchen wollte, damit sie mich endlich in Ruhe ließen. Aber ich brachte es nicht übers Herz. Wir hatten bisher nichts miteinander zu tun gehabt - dafür hatte ich gesorgt - und obwohl ich wollte, dass es weiterhin so blieb, waren sie nichtsdestotrotz nett zu mir. Noch vor wenigen Wochen erst hatte ich sie beleidigt und mich lustig über sie gemacht.<br>Ich schlang meinen Umhang noch enger um mich, als der kalte Wind plötzlich stärker wurde und etwas Schnee aufwirbelte. Und obwohl ich anfing zu frieren, dachte ich nicht einmal daran, zurück zum Schloss zu kehren. Die Kälte war mir lieber als die erdrückende Freundlichkeit, die jeder aufbrachte.  
>»Schön, nicht?«, fragte nach einiger Zeit eine Stimme von hinten.<br>»Kate«, erkannte ich und und drehte mich zu ihr.  
>»Ich habe dich gesehen.« Sie deutete mit ihrer Hand nach hinten, wandte sich aber nicht ab. »Es ist kalt. Ich habe dir eine Mütze und Handschuhe mitgebracht.«<br>Ich nahm den Bündel, den sie mir hinhielt. »Danke.«  
>Kurz war es still. Sie sah mich eindringlich an und sah gequält aus. Als würde ihr etwas auf dem Herzen liegen, aber sie könnte es nicht sagen.<br>»Ich weiß«, meinte ich dann, weil ich es tat. Ich wusste, wie sehr es ihr leid tat, dass sie sich gegen mich gestellt hatte. Ich wusste, dass sie ein schlechtes Gewissen plagte.  
>Kate trat näher und umarmte mich kurz. »Freya tut es auch leid«, erklärte sie. »Sie weiß, dass sie deine erste Freundin hier war und sie würde sehr gerne zu dir kommen, aber...« Sie brach ab.<br>»Ja?«  
>»Es ist... Nun. Es ist Tyler.«<br>Ich schnappte nach Luft. Das hatte ich wirklich nicht gedacht. »Er wird ihr doch nicht weiterhin drohen, dass er sie aus dem Team schmeißt?!« Ich kochte vor Wut. Plötzlich hatte ich jemanden gefunden, an dem ich meine ganze Wut auslassen konnte. »Dieses Schwein! Ich werde ihn-«  
>»Nein.« Eilig schüttelte Kate ihren Kopf. »Das ist es nicht. Es ist nur... Freya mag Tyler. Ich glaube, sie ist etwas verliebt.«<br>Ich lachte kurz. »Wirklich?«  
>Kate nickte vollkommen perplex. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet. »Schon seit ein paar Jahren. Irgendwann Ende der vierten Klasse hat sie angefangen für ihn zu schwärmen und hat in diesem Sommer mit Quidditch angefangen. Es hat ein ganzes Jahr gedauert, bis sie ins Team aufgenommen wurde.«<br>Ich lachte noch einmal auf. »Nur, weil Tyler im Team war?«  
>»Sie war gerade mal ein Jahr im Team, als du gekommen bist. Dein Ruf eilte dir voraus. Die wunderschöne Erbin der Whites - auf Hogwarts. Ich weiß noch, dass Tyler ab und zu mal von dir erzählt hatte. Von eurer Kindheit. Ich glaube, du hast damals ihn und Sirius aufeinander gehetzt. Sie konnten sich noch nie verstehen.«<br>Ich musste grinsen. »Das hört sich nach mir an.«  
>»Auf jeden Fall war Tyler schon am Bahnhof total aufgeregt, weil er dich wieder sehen würde und mit Sirius' Frauengeschichten diesmal vielleicht eine Chance bei dir hatte. Er war besessen von dir. Und Freya hat das natürlich überhaupt nicht gepasst. Sie hat sich mit dir nur angefreundet, weil das Tyler gefallen würde. Aber -«<br>»Ist schon gut, Kate.« Ich begann zurück zum Schloss zu gehen. »Ich kann es mir schon denken. Sie hat angefangen mich zu mögen und so weiter und so fort. Das ist mir aber egal. Du kannst ihr sagen, dass sie sich von mir fern halten soll, weil ich sonst meine ganze aufgestaute Wut an ihr herauslassen werde und es mir egal sein wird, ob ich dafür in Askaban lande.«

* * *

><p>»Was wollte Kate?«, fragte Sirius, als er mich später beim Abendessen erwischte.<br>»Sich-«, setzte ich an, realisierte dann aber, dass er gar nicht gewusst haben konnte, dass ich mit ihr gewesen war. »Woher weißt du, dass ich mit Kate war?«  
>»Ich bin ein Rumtreiber, Care. Ich habe meine Quellen.«<br>Ich hörte jemanden am Ravenclawtisch sehr laut auflachen und mein Blick traf den von Freya, deren Lachen erstickte. Stattdessen sah sie zu Tyler, neben dem sie saß, und berührte flüchtig seine Hand. Als ob sie mir klar machen wollte, dass er ihr gehörte.  
>»Von wegen, es tut ihr leid«, murmelte ich und nahm noch ein Bissen von meinem Essen.<br>»Hast du etwas gesagt?«  
>Ich hob einen Finger, um ihm anzudeuten, dass er einen Moment warten sollte, damit ich runterschlucken konnte, bevor ich sprach. »Ich muss dir was erzählen«, meinte ich dann. »Es geht um den Tod meiner Mutter. Kennst du einen Ort, an dem wir ungestört ohne unerwünschte Hörer reden können? Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich wieder auf das Wesentliche konzentriere.«<p>

* * *

><p>»Ich wollte einen ungestörten <em>Raum<em>, Sirius. Nicht einen Gang, wo jeder durchlaufen kann.«  
>»Warte kurz, White«, meinte James, als Sirius hin- und herlief, statt mir zur antworten.<br>Und ich wartete - bis plötzlich eine Tür in der Wand erschien und mir die Sprache raubte.  
>Sirius grinste, als er mein überraschtes Gesicht sah und nahm meine Hand, um mich in den gerade entstandenen Raum zu ziehen. »Los«, sagte er. »Bevor noch jemand vorbeikommt.«<br>Stumm ließ ich mich mitziehen und setzte mich dann neben ihn auf die Couch.  
>Der Raum erinnerte stark an den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, da er in Rot- und Goldtönen gehalten wurde. Es gab auch einen Kamin, der Wärme spendete und eine Couch sowie ein Sessel vor sich stehen hatte.<br>»Wo sind wir hier?«, wollte ich wissen und sah mich um, während James sich auf den Sessel fallen ließ.  
>»Willkommen im <em>Raum der Wünsche<em>«, verkündete er und versuchte dabei seine Stimme geheimnisvoll klingen zu lassen.  
>»<em>Raum der Wünsche<em>?«  
>»Wir haben den Raum in unserem vierten Jahr entdeckt, als wir vor Filch abgehauen sind«, erklärte Sirius. »Wurmschwanz ist wie verrückt im Kreis gelaufen und plötzlich ist eine Tür erschienen. Damals war es eine Besenkammer.«<br>»Besenkammer?«, fragte ich nach. Dieser Raum ähnelte auf keiner Art und Weise einer Besenkammer.  
>James lachte auf. »Der <em>Raum der Wünsche<em> kann jeder beliebige Ort deiner Wahl werden«, erklärte er. »Wir haben Monate gebraucht, um den Trick herauszufinden. Falls du dir zum Beispiel einen eigenen Schlafsaal wünschst, erscheint hier auch ein Bett. Tatze hat hier letztes Jahr eine Weile gewohnt.«  
>Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah zu Sirius.<br>»Wir hatten unsere Differenzen«, murmelte er nur und wechselte das Thema. »Du wolltest uns was sagen?«  
>»<em>Eigentlich<em>«, meinte ich und blickte wieder zu James, »wollte ich mit dir allein reden-«  
>»Als ob Sirius irgendwelche Geheimnisse vor mir hätte«, erwiderte James belustigt und setzte sich aufrechter hin.<br>»So etwas in dieser Richtung habe ich mir auch schon gedacht«, nuschelte ich und erhob danach meine Stimme. »Ich habe die Person, die meine Mutter getötet hat gesehen.«  
>Diesmal blickten die Rumtreiber mich sprachlos an. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet.<br>Es dauerte eine Weile bis die beiden wieder sprechen konnten. James hatte sich als erster erholt. »Wer war es?«, fragte er vorsichtig.  
>»Das weiß ich nicht.«<br>»Aber-«  
>»Ich habe die Person gesehen. Aber sie hatte Vielsafttrank zu sich genommen. Ich weiß nicht, wer es wirklich war.«<br>»Aber du hast eine Vermutung?«, wollte jetzt Sirius wissen.  
>Ich nickte und ehe ich eine weitere Antwort geben konnte, nahm wieder James das Wort an sich.<br>»Und wen hast du gesehen? Ich meine, das ist doch ein Hinweis darauf, wer er wirklich war.«  
>»Ich habe McGonagall einen Unverzeihlichen aussprechen sehen.«<br>»Das ist unmöglich«, widersprach mir Sirius.  
>»Ich weiß. Und deshalb bin ich ja hier. Ich will wissen, wer dieser Person McGonagalls Haare, oder was auch immer die benutzt haben, gegeben hat.«<br>»Und wie willst du das bewerkstelligen?«  
>Ich grinste. »Ich verhexe Schüler nicht nur einfach aus Spaß - auch wenn das einen<br>gewissen Reiz hat.«  
>»Du willst nachsitzen?«, schlussfolgerte James.<br>»Ganz genau.«  
>»Dann brauchst du Hilfe. Einfach nur Schüler zu verhexen, wenn keine Lehrer in der Nähe sind, bringt nichts. Du musst schon fieser sein und gefährlichere Dinge machen.«<br>»Ich habe in meiner ersten Woche einen Unverzeihlichen benutzt, Sirius. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich noch machen muss, damit ich bei McGonagall nachsitzen muss.«  
>»Wir sorgen schon dafür, dass du nachsitzen wirst. Aber du musst uns sagen, was du machen willst, nachdem du in McGonagalls Büro sitzt und alte Strafarbeiten sortierst?«<br>»Ich werde eine verzauberte Feder irgendwo hinterlassen und dann alles hören und sehen können, was in diesem Raum passiert. Wer auch immer etwas mit McGonagalls DNS geklaut hat, wird das wieder tun. Und dann werde ich wissen, wer die Vorräte der Todesser auffüllt. Und diese Person wird dann bereuen, je auf die Welt gekommen zu sein.«  
>»Woher weißt du, dass es Todesser gewesen sind? Ich meine, es ist offensichtlich. Wer sollte es sonst sein? Aber wieso sollten es Todesser sein? Ich dachte deine Familie unterstützt Voldemort und seine Ideologie.« James blickte sichtlich verwundert.<br>»Bella war bei mir, als wir angegriffen wurden. Sie hat es einem ›Orden‹ in die Schuhe geschoben. Und bevor ich hergekommen bin, habe ich noch mit meinem Vater sprechen können. Er hat mir versichert, dass Voldemort und seine Todesser hinter dem Angriff sind. Meine Familie hat Voldemort noch nie wirklich unterstützt«, erklärte ich. »Meine Eltern waren beide inoffizielle Mitglieder dieses ›Ordens‹ und haben den Orden mit Informationen beliefert. Irgendjemand muss das herausgefunden und Voldemort verraten haben.«  
>Sirius fuhr sich durch die Haare und stand auf. Er war aufgebracht. »Du willst von uns, dass wir dir helfen Nachsitzen zu bekommen, hab ich Recht?«<br>Ich nickte. »Mehr nicht. Alles weitere bekomme ich auch alleine hin.«  
>»Ich will dir zwar nicht zu nahe treten oder mich in Dinge einmischen, die mich nicht interessieren, aber, Caroline, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass wir dich in dieser Sache alleine lassen? Falls es die Möglichkeit gibt, Voldemort endgültig loszuwerden, werde ich selbstverständlich helfen. Genauso wie die restlichen Rumtreiber. Stimmt's, Sirius?«, versprach James und berührte unterstützend meine Hand, als er zu seinem besten Freund sah.<br>»Selbstverständlich.«  
>Ich lächelte. »Danke.«<br>Sirius und James wechselten einen kurzen Blick, den ich vorerst ignorierte.  
>»Darf ich dich etwas fragen, James?«, lenkte ich die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden wieder auf mich.<br>»Das tust du doch gerade.«  
>Ich ignorierte seinen kleinen Scherz einfach. »Du weißt, von welchem Orden Bella und mein Vater gesprochen haben, oder?«<br>James wartete einige Sekunden, ehe mir antwortete, aber sein Zögern war mir Antwort genug.  
>»Wie kommst du darauf?«<br>»Deine Eltern und die Weasleys waren auch da, als meine Mutter getötet wurde. Ich nehme an, dass man auch an sie gekommen ist.«  
>»Wirklich?«<br>»Ich kenne das Foto deines Vaters aus der Zeitung«, erklärte ich. »Und die Frau, die an seiner Seite war, sieht dir ziemlich ähnlich.«  
>Auch James sprang auf. »Wir müssen sofort zu Dumbledore.«<br>»Dumbledore weiß davon«, rief ich ihm nach, aber James war schon verschwunden.  
>»Das ist nicht das Problem, Caroline. Er will zu Dumbledore, weil er nicht schon eher<br>davon gewusst hat. Komm.«  
>Ich sah noch ein letztes Mal zurück bevor wir den Raum verließen und bereute zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich damals nicht darauf bestanden hatte, auf Hogwarts zu gehen. Ich war mir sicher, dass das Schloss noch mehr verbarg und es wäre sicher unglaublich lustig gewesen, die Geheimnisse des Schlosses einen nach den anderen aufzudecken.<p>

* * *

><p>James redete schon pausenlos auf Dumbledore ein, als wir das Büro des Schulleiters betraten. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich verstand, was James sagte. Er wollte mit seinen Eltern reden.<br>»Es tut mir leid, Mr Potter. Aber das wird nicht möglich sein. Sie können das Schloss nicht verlassen.«  
>»Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich das auch ohne Ihre Erlaubnis kann, Sir. Wenn Sie mich nur Ihren Kamin nutzen lassen, bin ich auch schneller wieder da.«<br>»James«, sagte Dumbledore nun in einem ernsten Ton, »ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen. Es verstößt gegen die Regeln. Außerdem würdest du sie sowieso nicht finden. Und noch wichtiger: Ich würde das Versprechen, das ich deinen Eltern gegeben habe, brechen. Sie möchten nicht, dass du dich in unnötige Gefahr begibst.«  
>»Unnötige Gefahr? <em>Unnötige Gefahr<em>? Und was ist mit dem Orden? Bringen sie sich nicht selbst in unnötige Gefahr, indem sie auch nur Mitglieder sind?«  
>»Das ist ihre Entscheidung. Sie sind erwachsen und können ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.«<br>James schnaubte. »Und wenn ich frage, ob sie gerade in einem Auftrag des Ordens unterwegs sind, bekomme ich auch keine Antwort, richtig?«  
>»Krone«, machte Sirius und wollte schon nach ihm greifen, aber ich ließ ihn nicht.<br>»Und was wäre, wenn er - wir - auch Mitglieder des Ordens wären? Dürften wir dann wissen, wo Mr und Mrs Potter sich gerade aufhalten?«, mischte ich mich ein.  
>»Ich würde Sie bitten, sich nicht einzumischen, Ms White«, meinte Dumbledore und warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu. Aber James hatte mich selbstverständlich gehört und fand meine Idee alles andere als schlecht.<br>»Beantworten Sie bitte Ihre Frage, Professor«, bat James und wirkte zuversichtlich.  
>»Als Mitglieder des Ordens hätten Sie das Recht, über alles Bescheid zu wissen«, gab Dumbledore zu.<br>»Dann möchte ich Mitglied werden«, meinte James. »Jetzt sofort.«  
>»Ich auch«, meinte Sirius neben mir und machte ein paar Schritte nach vorne, um sich neben seinen besten Freund zu stellen.<br>»Was ist das für ein Orden?«, fragte ich, statt mich den beiden Rumtreibern anzuschließen. »Meine Eltern sind dafür gestorben«, fügte ich hinzu, bevor man meine Frage übergehen konnte. »Ich will wissen, dass ihr Tod nicht umsonst gewesen ist.«  
>Dumbledore seufzte. »Setzten Sie sich, Ms White. Sie auch, Mr Potter. Mr Black.« Er hielt und eine Schachten Zitronenbonbons hin und die Jungs bedienten sich, während ich den Kopf schüttelte. Ich wollte nur wissen, wozu meine Eltern ihr Leben geopfert hatten.<br>»Bevor ich anfange, Ihnen Dinge über den Orden zu verraten, müssen Sie einen Schwur abgeben.«  
>»Selbstverständlich.«<p>

* * *

><p>»Der Orden des Phönix«, begann Dumbledore zu erklären, nachdem ich den Schwur geleistet hatte, »ist eine Vereinigung von Zauberern und Hexen gegen Voldemort. Ich habe sie vor etwa zwei Jahren gegründet, als der Name Voldemort nur ein harmloses Geflüster war. Aber Tom war mein Schüler. Ich wusste, dass er, sobald er seinen Namen geändert hatte, nicht mehr zu unterschätzen war.«<br>Weder Sirius, noch James hörten besonders interessiert zu. Sie kannten beide die Geschichte. Das war mir klar.  
>»Der Orden existiert nur inoffiziell. Es besteht also keine Mitgliederliste, Ms White. Nicht nur Ihre Eltern waren inoffizielle Mitglieder.<br>Als Ihr Bruder vor über fünf Jahren seinen Abschluss gemacht hat, hat er sich geweigert, sich Tom anzuschließen. Ihre Eltern waren stolz, dass er nicht wie seine Freunde als eine Marionette von ihm weiterleben wollte, sondern seine eigenen Entscheidungen getroffen hat.«  
>»Das verstehe ich nicht ganz. Sollte Jackson sich nicht eigentlich Voldemort anschließen? Vater hat ihn doch vom Stammbaum verbannt und rausgeworfen, als er sich geweigert hat.«<br>»Ihre Eltern konnten sich nicht leisten, den Eindruck zu machen, dass sie Jackson unterstützten, Ms White. Sie hatten gesehen, wie beispielsweise die Potters oder die Weasleys unter den anderen reinblütigen Familien ihr Ansehen verloren hatten.«  
>Ich nickte. Das hörte sich nach meinen Eltern an. Zu stolz, um ihren Namen auf's Spiel zu setzten.<br>»Deswegen haben sie Jackson eine neue Identität erschafft und ihn untertauchen lassen.«  
>Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte ich wie Sirius' Kopf zu Dumbledore schellte. Das war auch ihm neu.<br>»Jackson hat eine neue Identität?«, fragte er.  
>Dumbledore nickte.<br>»Und die lautet?«  
>»Sie verstehen sicherlich, dass ich das nicht preisgeben kann. Es würde nicht nur Mr White in Gefahr bringen, sondern Sie alle, falls herauskäme, dass Sie davon wissen.«<br>Ich öffnete meinen Mund, damit ich protestieren konnte, aber mir fiel ein, dass ich wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht erfolgreich damit werden würde. »Meine Eltern wussten, wie er hieß, oder? Sie haben Briefe von ihm bekommen.« Ich erinnerte mich daran, dass meine Mutter geweint hatte, als sie manchmal einen Brief gelesen hatte. Ich hatte nie erkennen können, wer der Absender gewesen ist. Auf meine Fragen, wieso sie weinte, hatte ich nie eine zufriedenstellende Antwort bekommen. »Mein Vater hat mich ohne Essen ins Bett geschickt, als ich wegen Jackson geweint hatte.«  
>Sirius griff nach meiner Hand und drückte sie.<br>»Sie müssen verstehen, Ms White-«  
>»Ich muss gar nichts!«, widersprach ich. »Sie hatten kein Recht darauf, mir meinen Bruder wegzunehmen.«<br>»Ihre Eltern haben im besten Interesse ihrer Kinder gehandelt. Sie haben auf ihren Sohn verzichtet, damit dieser am Leben bleiben kann. Nicht nur Sie haben Ihren Bruder verloren, Ms White. Ihre Eltern haben ihren Sohn verloren. Trotz der Briefe, die sie von Jackson erhalten haben, wussten sie nicht, wie es ihrem Sohn ging. Sie wussten es nicht wirklich.«  
>»Darf ich Jackson sehen, wenn ich dem Orden beitrete?«, fragte ich, nach einem Moment der Stille. Es gab im Moment nichts, was ich mehr wollte.<br>»Ich fürchte, das ist keine Entscheidung, die ich fällen kann. Es wird die Entscheidung Ihres Bruders sein, ob er Sie sehen möchte.«  
>»Ich weiß, dass er das möchte. Er war an Weihnachten da. Ich hab ihn gesehen.«<br>»Mr White hat entgegen meiner Warnung gehandelt, als er nach Hause gegangen ist. Es war sehr gefährlich da aufzukreuzen. Und wie Sie alle gesehen haben, habe ich leider Recht behalten.«  
>»Ich möchte dem Orden trotzdem beitreten«, mischte James sich ein. »Jetzt sofort.«<br>Dumbledore lächelte. Er wirkte müde. »Ich fürchte, das wird nicht möglich sein, Mr Potter.«  
>»Wieso? Ich bin volljährig. Ich kann meine Entscheidungen alleine treffen.«<br>»Es dürfen keine Schülerinnen und Schüler dem Orden beitreten«, erklärte Dumbledore, als er aufstand und langsam zu einem seiner überfüllten Regale lief. »Ihre Aufgabe ist es, sich auf Ihre U.T.Z. zu konzentrieren und einen guten Abschluss zu machen.«  
>»Das ist totaler Schwachsinn«, beschwerte sich Sirius ohne Erfolg.<br>»Sie wären dem Orden als Schüler nicht hilfreich, Mr Black. Es hat keinen Sinn schon Mitglied zu werden. Machen Sie zunächst Ihren Abschluss. Und falls Sie danach immer noch ein Mitglied werden wollen, können wir dann darüber reden. Jetzt ist definitiv der falsche Zeitpunkt dafür.«  
>Sirius wollte schon widersprechen, aber ich hielt ihn zurück. Es hatte keinen Sinn zu diskutieren. Dumbledore würde sich nicht umstimmen lassen.<br>»Können wir dieses Gespräch später fortführen?«, fragte ich.  
>Dumbledore lächelte mir zu, was ich als ein ›Ja‹ interpretierte. Er wusste, dass ich noch mehr über meine Eltern wissen wollte. Seine knappe Erklärung hatte mich noch lange nicht zufrieden gestellt.<br>»Sagen Sie bitte meinen Eltern, dass ich so schnell wie möglich von ihnen hören will«, meinte James noch, als wir das Büro verließen.  
>»Selbstverständlich, Mr Potter.«<p>

* * *

><p>»Krass«, unterbrach James die Stille. Wir liefen durch die Gänge Hogwarts' und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wir die Große Halle ansteuerten. »Dass deine Eltern welche von den guten Typen sind, hätte ich nicht gedacht.«<br>»Schh!«, machte ich. »Ich möchte nicht, dass das jemand erfährt. Sie haben das aus einem bestimmten Grund geheim gehalten und bevor ich nicht weiß, wieso, möchte ich nicht, dass das jemand erfährt.«  
>James nickte und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Als ich zu Sirius sah, erkannte ich, dass auch er grinste.<br>»Was ist?«  
>»Das hört sich so lächerlich an«, erklärte er. »Dass die Whites keine Schwarzmagier sind. Das ist so... <em>lächerlich<em>.«  
>Ich zögerte einen Moment mit meiner Antwort, um Sirius' Worte zunächst einwirken zu lassen. »Stimmt.« Ich begann zu lachen. »Das hört sich wirklich nicht real an.«<br>Und als zwischen den beiden Rumtreibern die Große Halle betrat, mit einem großen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, war es mir egal, dass ich von fast der ganzen Schule tödliche Blicke zugeworfen bekam. Ich war seit Weihnachten zum ersten Mal wieder glücklich.


	15. Kapitel 14

**Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler bitte ignorieren. Weitere Infos zur Story gibt's auf meinem Blog, Link in meinem Profil. Ab sofort wird alles zur Geschichte mit "Reinblut" getaggt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Valentinstag<strong>

Ich verdrehte meine Augen, als ich den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum betrat. Der Februar hatte erst begonnen und schon hatte alles eine neue Farbe bekommen. Pink.

»Ist das jedes Jahr so?«, fragte ich Blaine, der die Couch vor dem Kamin ergattert hatte und in einer Zeitschrift blätterte.

Blaine grinste. »So ziemlich.«

Jesse, der neben Blaine saß und mir Platz machte, konnte sich ein Grinsen ebenfalls nicht verkneifen. »Das geht aber glücklicherweise nur zwei Wochen so. Danach ist alles wieder vorbei.«

Ich schnaubte. »_Nur_? Es heißt doch nicht umsonst Valentins_tag_.«

Jesse zuckte mit seinen Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinem Verwandlungsbuch.

* * *

><p>»So langsam finde ich das nicht mehr lustig«, zischte ich wütend und ließ meine Bücher auf einen Tisch in der Bibliothek fallen, sodass es laut knallte. Die Bibliothekarin blickte mich durch ihre Brille böse an und ich hielt mich nur schwer zurück sie nicht einfach zu verhexen und meine ganze Wut an ihr auszulassen.<p>

»Du hast das noch nie lustig gefunden.« Sirius lachte, als er mir Platz machte. Ich erkannte sogar auf Remus' Gesicht ein Grinsen.

»Klappe.«

Kurz ließen die Jungs mich in Ruhe und ich hatte den Eindruck, für einen Moment meine Ruhe zu haben und dieses ganze Getuschel um den Valentinstag zu vergessen, aber selbstverständlich hatte ich kein bisschen Glück, was das betraf. Nein.

»Meint ihr, Evans geht mit mir an nach Hogsmeade?«

»Wenn du nicht aufhörst sie _Evans_ zu nennen, geht sie ganz bestimmt nicht mit dir aus«, fauchte ich James an, der zurückzuckte. »Und wenn du noch einmal irgendein Wort über Dates sagst, dann wird sie niemals mit dir ausgehen können, weil ich dich dann verfluchen werde.«

»Ich denke, dass wir dich mal etwas alleine lassen sollten«, murmelte James und Peter stimmte ihm nickend zu. »Sirius?«

»Hm?«

Ich musste lächeln, als ich mein Blick hob und direkt in Sirius' Augen sah. Ich wusste, dass er mich mochte. Und ich mochte ihn auch, aber das alles war nicht so einfach.

»Aufstehen!«

Augenverdrehend klappte Sirius sein Buch zu und kramte seine Sachen zusammen. Es überraschte mich jedes Mal auf's Neue, wie die beiden Dinge taten, die der andere von ihm verlangte, ohne wirklich zu widersprechen oder nachzufragen.

»Bis später«, grinste ich und mein bester Freund hob eine Hand zur Erwiderung.

* * *

><p>Als ich eine Stunde später mit schweren Büchern in der Tasche kurz an den See ging, um frische Luft zu schnappen, erkannte ich Lily unter einem Baum.<p>

»Lily«, sagte ich, nachdem ich mich ihr genähert hatte, um sie auf mich aufmerksam zu machen.

»Hey«, lächelte sie und stand auf.

Mir fiel auf, dass sie keinen Abdruck auf dem Schnee gelassen hatte, der sich über Nacht angesammelt hatte. »Was ist das für ein Zauberspruch?«

Lily grinste jedoch nur. »Darf ich dich etwas fragen?«

»Nur zu.«

Sie zögerte zuerst und machte ein paar Schritte Richtung Schloss, ehe sie weitersprach.

»Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich falsch verstehst, aber… Du und Sirius, seid ihr ein Paar?«

Diese Frage überraschte mich. Ich hatte nichts in dieser Richtung erwartet. »Nein.«

»Weiß Sirius das?«

Ich blieb stehen. »Wie meinst du das? Natürlich weiß er das.«

Sie seufzte. »Und wieso seid ihr noch kein Paar? Ich meine, es ist offensichtlich, dass ihr Gefühle füreinander habt.«

Ich öffnete meinen Mund, um einen bissigen Kommentar abzugeben, schloss ihn jedoch wieder, da ich wusste, dass das mir nicht ausreichen würde. Stattdessen sagte ich etwas, von dem ich wusste, dass es sie noch mehr verletzen würde. »Genauso wie es offensichtlich ist, dass James und du etwas füreinander empfindet, aber trotzdem spielst du mit ihm, als sei er eine Puppe.«

Lilys Augen erweiterten sich erschrocken. »Vor einigen Monaten hätte mich das kein bisschen geschockt. Aber ich hätte nach allem mehr von dir erwartet, Caroline. Aber du hast Recht. James macht mich manchmal glücklich. Nicht immer, aber manchmal fühle ich mich sehr wohl mit ihm. Und es ist nicht richtig, dass ich ihn noch nicht reinlasse. Aber nur weil ich diesen Fehler mache, heißt das nicht, dass du das auch darfst und es nicht als Fehler siehst. Es ist unübersehbar, dass du mit Sirius glücklich bist. Obwohl ihr ›nur‹ Freunde seid.«

»Du liegst falsch. Sirius macht mich nicht glücklich. Ich war schon seit einer sehr langen Zeit nicht mehr _glücklich_. Sirius sorgt nur dafür, dass ich mich nicht mehr misera-«

[A/N: Der folgende Abschnitt ist von One Tree Hill, Staffel 5, Episode 1 inspiriert/übernommen. Das war ursprünglich ein Telefongespräch zwischen Brooke Davis und Peyton Sawyer. Wenn ihr „shatteredxdesires - Forms of Love" auf YouTube eingebt, findet ihr das eigentliche Video, was mich inspiriert hat. Aber, man, ist One Tree Hill eine gute Serie. … Okay. Bin still.]

»Okay«, unterbrach Evans mich. »Dann lass mich dich etwas fragen. Was macht dich denn glücklich, Caroline?«

Ich wollte zu einer Antwort ansetzten, aber sie war noch nicht fertig.

»Ist es, wie du aussiehst? Oder der Besen, den du fliegst? Oder die Menschen, die du kennst? Ist es Geld? Oder Popularität? Oder Macht oder Erfolg? Ich denke nicht, dass das genug ist.«

Ich verschränkte die Arme. Es gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht, in welche Richtung dieses Gespräch ging. »Was kann einen denn sonst glücklich machen?«

Evans lächelte, als würde ich etwas Entscheidendes übersehen. In ihren Augen tat ich genau das: etwas Entscheidendes übersehen. »Ich dachte da an Liebe.«

Ich rollte mit den Augen. Das hätte ich mir denken können.

»Und diese Liebe kann für einen Jungen sein«, fuhr sie fort, »oder für ein Mädchen.« Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass mich das nicht traf. »Oder einen Ort. Oder für eine Lebensweise. Es kann sogar für eine Familie sein. Aber wo du sie findest, hängt von dir ab.« Während dem Reden, hatte sie nicht mich angesehen, sondern an mir vorbei geguckt. Als sie mir jetzt in die Augen blickte, musste ich schaudern. »Also, wo wirst _du_ diese Liebe finden, Caroline?«

[A/N: Inspirierter Abschnitt Ende.]

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis mein Gehirn eine Erwiderung fand. »Ich- Ich muss jetzt gehen.« Ich drehte mich um und stampfte durch den Schnee.

»Denk darüber nach, Caroline!«, hörte ich noch Evans mir hinterher rufen.

* * *

><p>Es war nicht mehr die Dekoration im Schloss, die mich nervte. Es waren auch nicht die Paare, die meinten, dass im Februar ihre Beziehung besonders kitschig sein musste.<p>

Was meine Stimmung komplett auf den Nullpunkt brachte, war Tyler. Seitdem ich ihn angeschrieen hatte, dass ich nicht mehr sehen wollte, hatten wir kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt. Im Unterricht setzte er sich nun so weit wie möglich von mir weg. In den Gängen des Schlosses bog er jedes Mal, wenn er mich sah, in irgendeine Ecke ab und ging einen Umweg. Zunächst hatte ich gedacht, dass er das tat, weil es ihm unangenehm war, mir entgegen zu kommen. Als würde er sich verantwortlich fühlen, irgendetwas zu sagen. Aber ich wusste, dass es nicht so war. Freyas dauerhaftes ›Mir-ist-alles-egal‹-Gesichtsausdruck, machte mir eher klar, dass Tyler mir aus dem Weg ging, weil ich gesagt hatte, dass ich ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte. Er machte das tatsächlich, weil er versuchte, meinen _Wunsch_ zu respektieren. Und das machte es noch unerträglicher, ihn jeden Tag wieder zu sehen. Den Schmerz in seinen Augen zu sehen, wenn er mal nicht zu mir sah. Ich wusste, dass ich keine Zeit hatte, mir Gedanken über ihn zu machen, weil eigentlich die Rache meiner Eltern die höchste Priorität in meinem Leben haben sollte, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Ich musste an Tyler denken, weil er trotzdem immer noch mein Seelenverwandter war.

Und deshalb war ich noch frustrierter, als ich ihn zufällig mit Griffiths sah. Jasmine war wunderschön und hatte, im Gegensatz zu mir, weder unzählbar viele Feinde, noch einen Racheakt, auf den sie sich konzentrieren musste. Es tat weh.

* * *

><p>Es waren endlich nur noch wenige Tage bis Valentinstag übrig und der rosa Albtraum hatte bald ein Ende.<p>

Ich erkannte Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte sich auf die Couch gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Da nächste Woche ein großes Spiel gegen Sylterin anstand, hatte er bis gerade eben noch Quidditchtraining gehabt und, so wie ich ihn kannte, jede einzelne Minute bereut, in der er sich von James hatte überreden lassen, dem Team beizutreten. Er war ein exzellenter Treiber und das war auch der einzige Grund, wieso James ihn spielen ließ. Der James, den ich in den letzten Monaten kennengelernt hatte, würde Sirius niemals in sein Team aufnehmen, weil sie beste Freunde haben. Im Gegensatz zu ihm fehlte Sirius aber das Herz für das Spiel. Er war wirklich ein aufgezeichneter Spieler, aber ihm war die Sache nicht so wichtig wie sie James war.

»Mach mal Platz«, murmelte ich und nahm Sirius' Beine von der Couch, sodass ich mich neben ihn setzen konnte.

Er murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches und setzte sich schließlich wirklich auf. Die Augen ließ er geschlossen.

Wir blieben beide eine Zeit lang stumm. Ich beobachtete die Flammen des Kamins vor uns während ich Sirius' gleichmäßigen Atemzügen zuhörte. Den restlichen Gemeinschaftsraum blendete ich erfolgreich aus.

»Was ist los?«, meinte Sirius dann unerwartet.

»Was meinst du?«

»Du beschwerst dich nicht über Valentinstag. Das machst du doch ständig. Immer.«

Ich wusste zuerst nicht, ob ich ihm von Tyler erzählen sollte, entschied mich aber dagegen.

»Ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen ein Gespräch mit Evans. Ich glaube, ich habe gerade eben erst verstanden, was sie meinte.«

»Du auch?«

»Hm?«

»Evans kam letztes zu mir und meinte, dass…« Er verstummte.

»Ja?«

»Nicht wichtig. Was hat sie dir denn gesagt?«

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und sah zu Sirius. »Du weißt doch, dass wir kein Paar sind, oder?«

Sirius antwortete nicht sofort. Er versuchte zunächst überallhin zu sehen, sodass er mich nicht ansehen musste. Aber schließlich fanden seine Augen wieder meine. »Natürlich.«

Und als ob er mir versichern wollte, dass das vollkommen in Ordnung ist, nahm er meine Hand und drückte diese.

Ich lächelte ihn an, aber war mir noch nicht sicher, dass Sirius auch meinte, was er sagte. Und dann änderte ich meine Entscheidung. Ich sprach von Tyler.

»Sirius, ich liebe ihn. Egal, was passiert. Er ist zwar ein Idiot, aber ... trotzdem. Weißt du, was ich meine?« Ich sah wieder in Sirius' Augen und plötzlich fiel der Schleier vor meinen. Er wusste es. Natürlich tat er das.

Ich sah Sirius nicken, ehe er meine Hand ein weiteres letztes Mal drückte und sie dann losließ. »Ich verstehe dich, Care. Ich weiß ganz genau, was du meinst.« Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben hörte ich Schmerz in seiner Stimme.

Sirius liebte. Mich. Auf eine bizarre Art und Weise hatte ich ihn dazu gebracht mich zu lieben. Ich hatte ihm nie einen Gefallen getan, mich nahezu jedes Mal in seiner Anwesenheit unmöglich benommen und alles darauf gesetzt, dass er mich hasste. Ich hatte das Gegenteil bewirkt. Und zum ersten Mal seit dem ich mich von Tyler getrennt hatte, fühlte ich mich geliebt. Es fühlte sich an, als sei ich etwas Wert.

»Sirius...«, begann ich, war jedoch nicht imstande den Satz zu Ende zu führen. Was sollte ich schon sagen? _Tut mir leid_?

Sirius lächelte, aber es erreichte nicht seine Augen. »Ist schon gut, Schatz. Man bekommt nicht immer das, was man möchte. Jetzt verstehe ich Einiges.« Ein gezwungenes Lachen verließ seine Lippen. »Ich verstehe jetzt, was Evans mir ständig erklären wollte.«

»Es…«

»Ich bin müde«, unterbrach er mich, bevor ich das sagen konnte, was ihn noch mehr verletzen würde. »Ich gehe jetzt schlafen, Schatz. Wir sehen uns morgen.« Er drückte mich noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwunden, bevor ich Quidditch sagen konnte.

Als ich Sirius am nächsten Morgen vor dem Frühstück im Gemeinschaftsraum abfangen wollte, begegnete ich Pettigrew. Obwohl er mir am Anfang als ein Mitläufer erschienen war und ich nicht verstanden hatte, wieso er ein Rumtreibet war, hatte ich ihn in den letzten Monaten besser kennengelernt und das konnte nun genau nachvollziehen. Trotzdem mochte ich ihn nicht besonders. Es hatte etwas an seiner Art, was mir nicht gefiel. Vermutlich war ich nur davon genervt, dass er nicht verbergen konnte, dass ihm meine enge Freundschaft zu Sirius nicht passte.

Er sagte mir, dass Sirius heute früher dran war und beim Frühstück sein musste, als ich ihn danach fragte.

»Wirklich?«

Peter nickte.

»Danke.« Ich machte mich sofort auf den Weg und wollte so schnell wie möglich mit Sirius reden. Seine Freundschaft war mir zu wichtig, um es auf Spiel zu setzen, nur weil ich nicht meine Klappe halten konnte. Auch, wenn ich ihn bis vor wenigen Monaten nicht in meinem Leben hatte, konnte ich ihn nicht mehr wegdenken. Er war ein Teil von mir.

Ich war nur ein paar Gänge von der Großen Halle entfernt, als ich gegen jemanden stieß. Ich achtete zunächst nicht darauf, wer es war und wollte direkt weiterlaufen, aber man ließ mich nicht.

»Ich weiß ja, dass du ziemlich egoistisch bist und an niemanden außer dich selbst denkst, aber dass du auch noch unhöflich bist und dich nicht einmal mehr entschuldigst, ist mir neu.«

Ich drehte mich um und sah direkt in Freyas freches Gesicht. Sie hatte ein Grinsen auf den Lippen, das wirkte, als würde sie den Rumtreiben Konkurrenz schaffen wollen und ihre Augen blitzten amüsiert auf.

»Lass mich in Ruhe, Criss.« Ich wollte sie wirklich einfach ignorieren und weitergehen. Ich wollte es wirklich tun.

»Sonst was?«

»Ich habe weder die Zeit, noch den Nerv für dich.«

Freya lachte. »Ich sehe schon. Dann haben die berühmten Rumtreiber es doch geschafft, dich zu ihrem Haustier zu machen. Ein wildes Kätzchen gezähmt. Ich muss sagen, ich bin schwer enttäuscht, White. Dabei hast du am Anfang vom Schuljahr so … _interessant_ gewirkt.«

»Bis ich dir deine große Liebe weggeschnappt hab?« Ich grinste, als ich merkte, wie sich Freyas hämisches Grinsen in eine strenge Linie verwandelte. »Es scheint wohl so, dass Tyler nicht an falschen und Dunkelhaarigen interessiert ist. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie einem nie von der Seite weichen. Wie eine Klette. Ich bin mir sicher, du bist nicht sein Typ. Versuch's doch mal mit blondierten Haaren. Wobei du dann noch künstlicher wirkst, als du es ohnehin schon tust.«

Das war genug für die Ravenclaw. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und hatte schon ihr Mund geöffnet, doch ich war schneller.

»_Expelliarmus!_« Freyas Zauberstab flog durch den Flur. »Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, wieso du in Ravenclaw bist, so dumm wie du bist.«

Freya wurde noch wütender als sie es ohnehin schon war und lief auf mich zu.

»_Immobilus! Langlock!_« Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurück halten und lachte laut auf. »Wirklich. Einfach nur _dumm_.« Ich schnappte mir ihre Tasche und wühlte darin herum, bis ich einen Kugelschreiber fand. Es war mir egal, dass ich ihre Tasche komplett ausgeleert hatte und sie einfach auf den Boden fallen ließ. Ich würde vermutlich sowieso Nachsitzen bekommen. Da könnte es sich wenigstens auch lohnen. Ich ließ mir sogar Zeit und machte es ohne meinen Zauberstab.

Als ich zufrieden mit meinem Meisterwerk war, bereute ich es, keinen Fotoapparat bei mir zu haben, aber ich war mir sicher, dass ich diesen Moment nicht mehr so schnell vergessen würde.

Tränen fanden ihren Weg über Freyas Wange und ihre Lippen blieben versiegelt. Genau so, wie ich es wollte. Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich sagen würde, ich hätte kein schlechtes Gewissen, aber sie hatte mich provoziert. Ich hatte keine Schuld.

»Ich bin immer noch die Caroline vom ersten Schultag, Schätzchen«, murmelte ich an ihrem Ohr, ehe ich mich wieder auf den Weg in die Große Halle machte.

* * *

><p>»Sirius«, gab ich erleichtert von mir, als ich ihn am Frühstückstisch entdeckte und sah, wie er ein halbes Brötchen in sein Mund schob. Es war alles so wie immer.<p>

»Care«, versuchte er zu sagen, zumindest nahm ich das an.

»Runter schlucken«, orderte ich und drückte ihm Kürbissaft in die Hand.

»Alles okay?«

Ich nickte mit einem breiten Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht. »Alles okay.«

»Sicher?«, mischte sich auch Remus ein, der den _Tagespropheten_ zur Seite legte und mich intensiv beobachtete.

Mir blieb nichts anderen übrig, als die Augen zu verdrehen. »Ja. Ich fand's nur komisch, als Peter meinte, dass Sirius schon beim Frühstück ist. Er ähnelt ja normalerweise Blaine sehr, wenn es um morgens früh aufstehen geht. Und dann ist mir auch noch Freya über den Weg gelaufen…«

»Hat sie was gemacht?«, unterbrach Sirius mich.

»Ist nicht dazu gekommen«, flötete ich und goss mir eine Tasse Kaffee ein, ehe ich nach einem Croissant griff.

Sirius zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. »Was hast du gemacht?«

Ich grinste und zuckte mit den Schulten. Ich wollte ihm nach einem Biss von dem Croissant erzählen, was ich mit ihr gemacht hatte, aber James kam mir zuvor.

Mit verwuschelten Haaren kam er mit schnellen Schritten auf uns zu und ließ sich neben mich fallen. »Ihr glaub nicht, was da draußen los ist!«

Die Blicke der Jungs schellten zum Eingang der Halle, wo viele Schüler tuschelnd davor standen und es anderen unmöglich machten rein- oder rauszukommen.

»Caroline«, beharrte Sirius noch einmal, als ich kicherte. »Was hast du gemacht?«

»Ich habe ihr eine Lektion erteilt. Sie hat mir gedroht und ich habe sie bereuen lassen.«

James sprang auf. »Du warst das?«

Diesmal war ich es, der eine Augenbraue in die Höhe zog. »Ja.« Ich hörte selbst, dass ich verwundert klang.

»McGonagall.« Remus nickte ans Ende vom Gryffindortisch und eine ziemlich wütende Hauslehrerin kam auf uns zu. Hinter ihr erspähte ich Lily, die ebenfalls nicht amüsiert wirkte. Vermutlich würde ich mit einmal Nachsitzen nicht davon kommen.

»_Miss White_«, betonte sie und ignorierte die Rumtreiber, die nun neben mir standen. Zwei von ihnen hatten keine Ahnung, wieso sie so wütend war. »Folgen Sie mir. Auf der Stelle. Mister Potter. Sie ebenfalls.«

Ich verdrehte die Augen. _Selbstverständlich_ mussten die Schulsprecher auch in diese Sache eingewickelt werden. Als ob sie mir gesagt hätten, dass ich das tun soll. Kommentarlos stand ich auf und ignorierte die fragenden Blicke von Sirius und Remus.

Ich hatte erwartet, dass wir in das Büro von McGonagall gehen würden. Stattdessen war ich überrascht zu sehen, dass wir vor der Statue vor Dumbledores Büro standen. Ich sagte nichts und versuchte weiterhin die tuschelnden Stimmen von Lily und James zu überhören, während unsere Verwandlungslehrerin das Passwort nannte und wir alle kurz daraufhin vor Dumbledore, Flitwick und - zu meinem Leidwesen - Freya standen, deren Gesicht mit Tränen überströmt war.

»Da sind sie ja.« Dumbledore deutete mir einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch zum Hinsetzen hin und ich traute mich nicht, es zu verweigert. Zum ersten Mal in der letzten halben Stunde fühlte ich mich alles andere als wohl in meiner Haut.

»Ich nehme an, dass Sie wissen, wieso Sie sich hier befinden«, begann er.

»Um ehrlich zu sein, nicht wirklich.« Ich hörte wie fast alle nach Luft schnappten. »Ich meine, ich weiß, dass ich hier wegen Freya bin. Aber ich weiß nicht, wieso ich _hier_ bin.« Ich wedelte mit meinen Armen, um meine Worte zu betonen.

»Das, was Sie Miss Criss angetan haben, ist nicht nur ein kleiner Streich gewesen, Caroline.«

Ich schnaubte. »Ich bitte dich, Albus-«

»Professor Dumbledore«, mischte sich McGonagall ein.

»Selbstverständlich war das nur ein kleiner Streich!«

»Du hast mich gedemütigt!«, warf Freya lautstark ein und das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.

Ich sprang auf. »Du hast mich angegriffen!«

»Ich habe nicht mal meinen Zauberstab ziehen können, du selbstverliebte dumme Kuh!« Sie ging auf mich zu und ich war kurz davor wieder nach meinem Zauberstab zu greifen.

»_Es reicht!_«, ging unser Schulleiter dazwischen und hielt seine Hände ausgestreckt, wir ihm unsere Zauberstäbe überreichten.

»Ich möchte mich nicht einmischen, Sir«, unterbrach Lily die angespannte Stimmung, »aber wieso sind wir hier?« Sie deutete auf James und sich.

»Ich möchte, dass Sie mir sagen, wie das alles so weit kommen konnte. Sie sind die Schulsprecher, Miss Evans.« McGonagall klang wütend. »Wie kommt es, dass sie nicht gemerkt haben, was zwischen ihren Mitschülern passiert ist?«

Das verschlug Lily kurz die Sprache. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um etwas zu sagen, konnte aber offensichtlich nicht die richtigen Worte finden, also schloss sie ihn wieder.

»Ich möchte wirklich nicht unhöflich wirken, Professor, und auf gar keinen Fall meine Grenze überschreiten, aber es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe zu wissen, wer mit wem befeindet oder befreundet ist. Wir vertreten die Schülerschaft und achten darauf, dass es nicht zu solchen Vorfällen wie heute kommt, aber wir können nicht immer und überall sein. Hätte ich gewusst, dass Caroline heute Freya anmalen würde, dann wäre ich selbstverständlich an Ort und Stelle gewesen und hätte dies verhindert. Ich bin mir sicher, Lily geht es genauso. Aber wir sind keine Wahrsager, Professor.«

»Sie können gehen, Mister Potter, Miss Evans.« Dumbledore nickte den beiden zuversichtlich zu.

Die ließen sich das nicht zwei Mal sagen und waren auch sofort verschwunden.

»Wir müssen uns nun eine angemessene Strafe für Sie überlegen«, wand er sich dann an mich.

»Weil ich auf Freyas Stirn ›Ich liebe Tyler Lockwood‹ und auf ihre Wangen ›Ich bin dumm‹ geschrieben habe? Das ist doch lächerlich.«

»Ich möchte, dass sie der Schule verwiesen wird.« Freyas Stimme war gefasst und klang bestimmt.

Ich schnaubte. »Man kann es natürlich noch weiter übertreiben.«

»Ich finde auch, dass das angemessen ist«, meldete sich Flitwick zu Wort.

»Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst?«

Auch McGonagall stimmte ihnen zu. »Albus, mir fällt auch nichts ander-«

»_Ich bitte Sie!_« Ich konnte wirklich nicht glauben, was meine Ohren meinten gehört zu haben. »Das war doch nur ein _blöder_ Streich, weil Freya nicht verstanden hat, was genug ist, wenn es genug ist.«

»Das war nicht nur ein blöder Streich! Du hast mich vor den ganzen Schule zum Affen gemacht.«

Ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen. Das ging nicht über die ganze Schule. Tyler hatte sie gesehen. Da war ich mir sicher.

»Beruhigen Sie sich, Miss Criss. Ich sehe hier wirklich keinen Grund, jemanden von der Schule zu verweisen. Auch wenn die Sache weitaus mehr als nur ein blöder Streich war, ist das noch kein Grund Miss White von der Schule zu verweisen.«

»Albus«, mischte sich wieder Flitwick ein. »Miss White hat seitdem sie hier ist, sich nicht eine Woche lang vernünftig benommen. Sie ist sogar schlimmer als die Jungs in ihrem Haus, die schon seit über sechs Jahren ihr Unwesen auf der Schule treiben. Sie musste schon fast halb so oft nachsitzen, wie Mister Black. Sie wird sich nicht bessern.«

»Lassen Sie das nur meine Sorge sein, Filius. Sie können nun gehen.«

Ich weigerte mich, auch nur einen Schritt zur Seite zu machen und beobachtete stattdessen mit verschränkten Armen, wie Freya mit den beiden Hauslehrern verschwand.

»Was soll ich denn nur mit Ihnen machen?«, fragte mich Dumbledore und bot mir einen Zitronenbonbon an, den ich dankend entgegen nahm.

»Mich nicht von der Schule zu verweisen, wäre ein guter Anfang.«

* * *

><p>Es war wieder wie an meinem ersten Tag hier in Hogwarts. Es wurde getuschelt und sie deuteten mit dem Finger auf mich, wenn sie glaubten, ich würde es nicht sehen. Es wäre gelogen, wenn ich behaupten würde, dass ich die Aufmerksamkeit nicht genoss. Ich liebte es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Aber diese Aufmerksamkeit war einfach nur unglaublich nervig.<p>

Ich hatte nun wirklich ganz Ravenclaw gegen mich. Faith war total geschockt und redete kein Wort mehr mit mir. Jesse und Darren hielten ebenfalls zu ihrer Freundin. Blaine hatte sich dagegen kaputt gelacht und hatte somit auch jegliches Vertrauen von Freya verloren.

Es war, als hätte ich die Schule auf den Kopf gestellt.

* * *

><p>Ich war in der Bibliothek - der einzige Ort, an dem sich niemand traute über mich zu reden, aus Angst, Madame Pince würde sie rausschmeißen und ihnen verbieten, die nächsten Wochen wieder zu kommen.<p>

»Echt tolle Aktion«, meldete sich eine Stimme hinter mir und ich schreckte kurz auf, weil ich nicht erwartet hatte, dass sich nach der Sache mit Freya jemand trauen würde, mich anzusprechen. Es war Nate.

»Du lebst ja noch«, erwiderte ich und suchte weiter nach den Büchern für Arithmantik. Der Aufsatz musste nächste Woche abgegeben werden und ich wollte es nicht auf den letzten Drücker machen.

»Ach ja. Tut mir leid. Aber Tyler ist ein guter Freund und wie du ihn abserviert hast… War halt nicht sehr schön.«

»Tut mir überhaupt nicht leid, seine Gefühle verletzt zu haben.«

Nate lachte. »Auf jeden fall übertreibt er nur noch und ich finde, du bist ein zu interessanter Mensch, um nicht mit dir befreundet zu sein.«

Er hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, mich zum Lächeln zu bringen. »Danke, nehme ich an.«

»War ein Kompliment«, bestätigte er. »Lass uns mal zusammen was unternehmen.«

»Das ist keiner dieser blöden Tricks von Tyler, oder?«

»Ganz sicher nicht«, versprach er.

»Dann gerne.«

»Klasse! Ich finde dich!« Und schon war er verschwunden.

Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und schnappte mir das Buch, das ich die ganze Zeit gesucht und endlich entdeckt hatte, um mir einen Tisch zu suchen.

Als ich um die Ecke ging, entdeckte ich Blaine und Kate, die in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Ich wusste, es war nicht richtig zu lauschen, aber irgendein Gefühl sagte mir, dass es um mich ging.

[A/N: Der folgende Abschnitt ist von The Vampire Diaries, Staffel 3, Episode 19 inspiriert. Das war ein Gespräch zwischen Rose und Jeremy über Damon und Elena. PS: Team Stefan! :)]

»Ich weiß, was du denkst.« Das war Blaine.

»Und was soll das bitte sein?«

»Du glaubst nicht, dass Sirius der Richtige für sie ist. Du bist davon überzeugt, dass sie zu Tyler gehört.«

»Tyler ist gut für sie. Auch wenn er der größte Mistkerl auf Erden sein kann oder auch ist. Als er mit Caroline war, war er ein komplett anderer Mensch.«

Ich hörte wie Blaine seufzte. »Das ist doch Sirius auch! Hast du nicht gemerkt, dass er aufhört hat, sich eine Blondine nach der anderen zu schnappen? Caroline verändert ihn! Nicht nur er wird zu einem besseren Menschen - sie tut das auch. Weißt du nicht mehr wie es an ihrem ersten Tag war? Sie hat alles und jeden herausgefordert. Sie hat gezeigt, dass sie kein guter Mensch ist. Sogar die Sache mit Freya, als würde sie immer noch versuchen, sich selbst zu beweisen, dass sie sich treu geblieben ist. Aber Sirius zeigt ihr, dass es auch anders geht. Seitdem sie mehr mit Sirius und somit auch den Rumtreibern zu hat, ist sie zu einem anderen Menschen geworden. Sie hat angefangen zu zweifeln. Sie zweifelt an allem, woran sie bisher geglaubt hat.«

Kurz war es still. Vielleicht nickte Kate nur. Aber es war Blaine, der weitersprach. »Tyler wird immer gut für sie sein - und sie für ihn. Aber Sirius ist entweder das Beste, das ihr je passiert ist, oder das Schlimmste.«

[A/N: Inspirierter Abschnitt Ende. :)]

Ich nahm tief Luft, ehe ich um die Ecke kam und das Gespräch unterbrach. »Hey!«, sagte ich und die beiden lehnten sich auseinander und machten Platz, sodass ich die Bücher auf den Tisch fallen lassen konnte. »Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr hier seid.«

»Wir schreiben nur diesen blöden Aufsatz für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste«, meinte Kate nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Blaine. »Du?«

»Arithmantik«, murmelte ich und setzte mich.

* * *

><p>Als ich am Abend alleine im Schlafsaal saß, weil ich ungestört bleiben wollte - das war im Gemeinschaftsraum mehr möglich -, kam mir wieder das Gespräch zwischen Kate und Blaine in Erinnerung. Wie waren die beiden plötzlich darauf gekommen? Was war passiert, sodass die beiden über Tyler, Sirius und mich sprechen mussten?<p>

Meine Gedanken schwirrten um ihre Worte, bis ich mich wieder an das Gespräch mit Lily erinnerte. Sie wollte, dass ich mich endlich entschied. Dass ich aufhörte zu spielen. Aber tat ich das denn auch? Ich wusste es nicht. Und wenn überhaupt, war das nicht beabsichtigt. Ich wollte doch nur Gerechtigkeit. Ich wollte, dass die Person, die verantwortlich für den Tod meiner Eltern war, eine Strafe bekam. Ich wollte nicht mit Sirius oder Tyler spielen. Sie waren mir viel zu wichtig.

Die Tür ging auf und MacDonald kam kurz rein, wühlte in einer Schublade ihres Nachtisches und war binnen Minuten wieder verschwunden.

Das war aber lange genug gewesen, um meine Gedanken zu sortieren. Ich liebte Tyler. Da war ich mir sicher. Aber ich wollte nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein. Er hatte mich zu sehr verletzt und war nicht die Person, von der ich dachte, dass er sie war. Kate hatte Recht. Ich war vermutlich gut für ihn. Und wenn er sich genug anstrengen würde, wäre er auch gut für mich. Aber ich wollte nicht _gut_. Ich wollte das Beste. Selbstverständlich tat ich das. Ich war ein egoistischer Mensch. Aber hatte Blaine wirklich Recht? War Sirius das Beste? Die Erinnerungen unserer Kindheit und der letzten paar Wochen füllten meine Gedanken. Wie wir uns gefreut hatten, als man uns sagte, dass wir irgendwann für immer zusammen sein würden. Seine tobenden Augen, als er mich im Zug erkannte. Das erste Mal in Hogsmeade. Der Rachekuss in der Großen Halle. Die etlichen Male, in der wir einfach nur zusammen da saßen und uns manchmal unterhielten und manchmal auch nur schwiegen, weil das genauso gut war.

Ich wusste nicht, was es war. Aber irgendwas in Sirius' Stimme von unserem Gespräch neulich am Kamin, welches mir gerade wieder in den Sinn kam, hatte mich überzeugt. Ich dachte auch wieder an Lilys Worte. »_Wo wirst du diese Liebe finden, Caroline?_« Und ich wusste es. Ich wusste, dass es nicht bei Tyler sein würde. Und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht.

Ich schlüpfte in meine Stiefel und machte mich runter auf den Weg ins Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich sah die Rumtreiber an einer Ecke rumalbern und mein Lächeln wurde nur größer. Ohne nachzudenken ging ich auf sie zu und bevor Sirius irgendwas sagen konnte, zog ich ihn auf die Beine und küsste ihn.

Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir da standen und uns küssten und eigentlich sollte es mich stören, dass uns halb Gryffindor dabei zusah, aber es war mir einfach egal.

»Sei bitte das Beste«, murmelte ich, als wir uns voneinander lösten, um Luft zu holen.

»Immer«, antwortete Sirius nur, ehe er mich zu sich zog, um mich ein weiteres Mal zu küssen.

* * *

><p>Sirius hatte mir schwören müssen, dass er mich mit dem Valentinstag-Quatsch in Ruhe lassen würde. Er war zwar nicht der Typ, der Blumen kaufte und Schokolade in Herzform verschenkte, aber James plante schon fleißig für Lily und ich wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass Sirius sich bei ihm ansteckte. Es war schon schlimm genug, James dabei zu beobachten, wie er eine Überraschung nach der anderen für die Schulsprecherin plante, welche alle erstaunt hatte, als sie zu einem Date in Hogsmeade zustimmte.<p>

Sirius hatte darauf bestanden, dass wir die beiden begleiteten. Für den Fall, dass das Ganze zu viel für Lily werden würde und sie beschloss, James wieder zu verhexen, was angeblich nicht oft vorkam, aber wenn es dann doch tat, James sich tagelang weigerte, den Schlafsaal zu verlassen.

»Keine dummen Geschenke. Und bitte kein Rosa!«

»Ich find's immer noch komisch, dass du Pink liebst, aber Rosa nicht ausstehen kannst«, erwiderte Sirius. »Aber versprochen. Kein Rosa. Rumtreiberehrenwort!«

* * *

><p>Lilys Grinsen erreichte jedes Mal schon fast ihre Ohren, als sie sah, wie Sirius meine Hand hielt. Als hätte sie es vorhergesehen und war nun total zufrieden mit ihrem Werk.<p>

Wir saßen im _Drei Besen _und schlürften an unseren Butterbiergläsern, als Lily James' dauerndes Geplapper unterbrach. »Wenn du nicht sofort deinen Mund hältst, James, kannst du heute einen Dankeskuss vergessen.«

Sirius grinste, als James sprachlos den Mund schloss. Selbstverständlich wollte er auf keine Art und Weise die Möglichkeit eines Kusses vermasseln. Darauf arbeitete er schon seit Jahren hin.

»Geht doch«, lächelte Lily und lehnte sich vor, um ihr Versprechen einzulösen.

* * *

><p>Und während wir die Zeit genossen und herumalberten, bemerkte ich die dunkle Gestalt nicht, die uns von ein paar Tischen weiter beobachtete. Ich bekam erst viel später mit, dass man mich schon seit Wochen verfolgte und streng unter die Lupe nahm. Und das war mein erster Fehler.<p> 


End file.
